


Приговор для двоих

by ZlobG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, UST, mate theory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: В один прекрасный момент в Бейкон Хиллс, наконец, наступает затишье. Совсем скоро выпускные экзамены и поступление в колледж. Все отлично: никто не умирает, злые духи не атакуют беззащитных подростков и не пытаются убить половину города. Но беда приходит откуда не ждали. На Дерека Хейла «вешают» убийство и «закрывают» на долгих семь лет. А Стайлз решает, что обязан быть рядом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вниманию читателей: чуть не порвало на хомячков, пока эта история писалась. Поэтому вас ждет ТРИ эпилога. Каждый может выбрать альтернативную концовку для себя – какая больше нравится:) Приятного чтения!

 

  


Стайлз чувствует, как в груди шевелится беспокойство в тот момент, когда на дисплее сотового высвечивается имя Питера Хейла. Не то, чтобы он боялся этого психопата или не желал с ним общаться. Они вполне мирно сосуществовали последние полгода, когда в городе наступило затишье; сверхъестественное никого не убивало и не трогало, Малия, наконец, осознала себя членом общества и перестала огрызаться на биологического родителя, а тот вел себя как примерный оборотень, особенно когда племянник находился где-то неподалеку и сверкал алой радужкой глаз, напоминая, кто тут главный. Но они совершенно точно не созванивались и не перекидывались на досуге смс-ками, как добрые приятели. Поэтому, принимая звонок, Стайлз невольно ощутил, как легкое покрывало покоя и тишины, фантомное в его мыслях, с которым он за последнее время сросся, не встревая во все передряги этого городка, начинает медленно сползать, обнажая перед ним реальность, где все хорошо не бывает. Не в Бейкон Хиллс и не в его жизни, определенно.

Питер приглашает на собрание всей стаи. Это странно. Потому что обычно Дерек сам делает короткую смс-рассылку со временем и датой. Даже Стайлз с год назад оказался достоин чести официально присутствовать на таких вот сборищах, где в одной комнате встречалась вся стая Хейла и все люди, принадлежавшие к ней, чтобы обсудить насущные проблемы, план убийства очередной твари, вылезшей из-под Неметона, или просто посмотреть бейсбол. Радовало то, что в последние полгода, бейсбол и коллективные кино-сеансы с тонной попкорна стали приоритетом, потому что все были живы, здоровы, здоровы (относительно) психически, и так далее.

– Что-то случилось? – тут же спросил Стайлз, недоверчиво поглядывая в ноутбук, который в данный конкретный момент и помочь-то ничем не мог.

– Все хорошо, мой милый Стайлз. Тебя сегодня ждать?

– Да, конечно. Я приду. А что с Дереком?

– С ним все хорошо.

– Тогда кто умирает?

– О чем ты?

– На собрания собирает Дерек. Но мне звонишь ты. Вот я и пытаюсь понять, в какой заднице мы оказались на этот раз.

– Стайлз, жду тебя в шесть.

Когда Питер, толком ничего не сказав, и уйдя от ответов на все выпады, повесил трубку, Стайлзу стало слегка не по себе. Ощущение приближающейся коллективной «задницы» усилилось.

Но когда они вместе со Скоттом ввалились в лофт, где уже все собрались, он понял, что чего-то не хватает. Кого-то. Не хватает альфы этой самой стаи.

Нехорошее предчувствие подкатило куда-то к горлу, когда он бросил взгляд на Кору. Зареванную и молчаливую. А эту девчонку не так-то просто заставить плакать. Скорее, рыдать будешь ты, когда она оторвет тебе яйца и состроит выражение лица в лучших традициях старшего брата.

– В чем дело? – спросил Скотт, выражая их с другом общее волнение.

– Боюсь, дорогие мои волчата, у нас серьезные неприятности, – вздохнул Питер, сидевший в кресле со стаканом виски. И на этот раз оборотень не выглядел так, будто весь мир ему должен.

– Я так и знал… – пробормотал Стайлз, закатив глаза.

– Серьезные неприятности?! – голос Стайлза прорезал повисшую после оглашения этих самых неприятностей тишину. – Ты называешь это серьезными неприятностями?! Это долбанная катастрофа!

– И ты, видимо, думаешь, что теперь, когда ты это озвучил, всем стало легче? – без тени сарказма спросил Питер.

– И что ты намереваешься делать?

– Все, что в моих силах. К сожалению, могу я немного.

– А как насчет полиции? Адвоката? Не может же все быть так быстро и просто! Вот так взяли и посадили!

– Может, Стайлз, – Питер прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Все улики против Дерека. Мы ничего не можем, понимаешь? С точки зрения закона, у меня связаны руки.

Стайлз сел на край дивана рядом с потерянной Корой, а прибитый новостями Скотт устроился на подлокотнике кресла, в котором сидела Эллисон. Стая молчала. Сказать хотелось очень многое. Например, то, что Питер – мудак, раз они смогли вляпаться в такие неприятности, уехав в Нью-Йорк всего на пару недель! Хотелось обвинить его в том, что это именно он подставил племянника, все еще планируя завладеть силой альфы. Но на самом деле, все – не так. Питер – первосортный ублюдок, но даже он понимает, что, кроме этой стаи и Коры с Дереком, у него нет больше ничего. А Дерек за последний год набрался сил и опыта, научился черпать силу стаи и против своего альфы Питер бы никогда не пошел. А значит, ему сейчас тоже не весело. По факту, старшего Хейла оставили наедине с кучкой подростков и, в отличие от Дерека, он понятия не имел, как управиться с ними, сохранив чувство собственного достоинства. А вот Дерек умел. Научился спустя все передряги, через которые они прошли вместе. Да, Питер явно не в восторге остаться главным в этой гормонально-неуравновешенной компании.

– Да как так вышло-то?! Как?! – снова подал голос Стилински, в ужасе глядя на Питера. Питер невесело хмыкнул. Вот кто-кто, а это «шило в жопе» прекрасно осознавало всю степень катастрофы. Кора рядом с ним судорожно всхлипнула, а потом зло и бессильно зарычала.

– Прекрати, – спокойно сказал Хейл-старший, глядя на племянницу. – Мы разберемся.

– Как? – тут же буркнула девушка.

Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой. Ситуация оказалась действительно отвратной.

Дерек с Питером уехали в Яблоко по делам на неделю-две и собирались скоро вернуться. Нужно было решить вполне обыденные вопросы касательно небольшой ресторанной сети семьи Хейлов, которой они оба, как оказалось недавно, владели. Стайлз был очень удивлен этой новостью и тем, что у Хейлов вообще есть бизнес, причем такой. Все было нормально. Пока Питер не вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс несколько часов назад спустя три недели после отъезда! За это время вся стая уже успела перенервничать, потому что ни старший, ни младший Хейл на связь не выходили. Кора наворачивала круги по лофту и Стайлз, забегая проведать, даже увидел несколько царапин на кирпичных стенах. В отличие от старшего брата, девушка обладала гораздо более взрывным характером и явно от злости и беспокойства решила подпортить Дереку внешний вид стен его квартиры. А Питер вернулся с известием о том, что Дерек задержан полицией Нью-Йорка по обвинению в убийстве какой-то девочки по вызову, которую нашли мертвой в мотеле на окраине города, а рядом с ней орудие убийства – нож, а также отпечатки пальцев повсюду. Отпечатки, принадлежавшие Дереку. Это было две недели назад.

– А как же следствие?! Питер! Что говорит полиция? – не унимался Стайлз.

– Она говорит то, что я тебе уже сказал – неопровержимые доказательства. Я тебе больше скажу, Дерека подставили очень грамотно, и адвокат не знает, как доказать его невиновность. У Дерека нет даже алиби, потому что мы расстались с ним в ту ночь, я уехал из гостиницы, а он вернулся только под утро. Вот это видели многие. Мы не может опровергнуть улики следствия.

– Дерек любит… бродить ночами… Я помню, – пробормотала Кора.

Это знали все. Когда в Бейкон Хиллс все более-менее успокоилось, Дерек часами бродил по городу, вероятно, пытаясь избавиться от каких-то мыслей или же упорядочить их. Кто-то из стаи его довольно часто замечал, а Хейл и не прятался. Стайлз, видя его идущим по пустынной улице, проезжая мимо, часто думал о том, что альфа патрулирует с таким трудом отвоеванные у проблем и сверхъестественной дряни территории. Что ж, это желание было вполне понятным.

Стайлз неосознанно положил руку на колено Коры и сжал. Девушка тут же недовольно зарычала, но он даже не подумал руку убрать. Он – член стаи оборотней. Рычать на него уже давно бесполезно.

– Кто вас так ненавидит? – молчать Стилински все-таки не умел. – Господи боже! Это была всего лишь поездка в Нью-Йорк! Да мы тут кого только не ловили! И нашего грозного альфу сажают за убийство проститутки! Подставное, мать вашу! – он, как всегда, начал тарахтеть, но его никто не остановил.

Только Малия недовольно наморщила носик, но молча, как и все остальные, все еще прибывая в шоке от новостей, привезенных Питером.

– Так что будем делать?

 

Отец не стал задавать вопросов, лишь молча кивнул, услышав, о чем его попросил сын. Спустя четыре дня, он отдал ему папку с делом. Стайлз в очередной раз понял, как ему повезло с отцом, который был мировым мужиком. Хотя, вероятнее всего, отец впечатлился тем, что Стайлз не пытался врать и увиливать, а открыто озвучил свои мысли. Шерифу пришлось подключить знакомых и связи, но он выудил нью-йоркское дело, видя, как сын беспокоится. Стайлз Стилински ринулся изучать папку с делом об аресте Дерека Хейла, как только получил ее.

Отчет был безупречный. Он прочитал в жизни достаточно полицейских отчетов, чтобы признать это. Он понимал, что они не докажут невиновность альфы. Питер оказался прав, улики подогнали просто идеально, и у судьи вопросов не возникнет. Дерек сядет. За предумышленное убийство. Лет на десять, не меньше.

– Я хочу поговорить с адвокатом, – заявил он Питеру после того, как закончил с папкой.

– Могу дать номер.

– Нет. Лично.

– Вот как? И как ты собираешься это сделать?

– А ты догадайся, – огрызнулся Стайлз.

– Дерек запретил нам приезжать, – напомнил Питер.

– Да мне насрать, что он там и кому запретил.

– Ты – член стаи.

– Да, да, – равнодушно покивал он. – Ты поможешь или нет?

Питер смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и повернул голову на бок. Стайлз знал, что это значит. Его изучают. Опять. Снова. Но Питер медленно кивнул, а значит, он решил, что игра стоит свеч. Ну, или так гораздо проще избавиться от надоедливого мальчишки. Стайлза устроили бы оба варианта.

Поездка в Нью-Йорк не дала никаких результатов. Кроме того, что по возвращении Стайлзу пришлось сдавать старую тачку в ремонт и извиняться перед отцом за то, что просто собрался и уехал.

Встреча с адвокатом ни к чему не привела. Сначала Стайлз думал, что мистер Рейнолдс, мужчина пятидесяти с чем-то лет, просто плохо делает свою работу, но потом выяснилось, что услугами его фирмы семья Хейл пользовалась уже долгие годы и он в курсе, кто такие оборотни. И он лично подтвердил, что, вероятнее всего, дело сфабриковали, красиво и легко. Обойти или найти лазейку невозможно. И, разумеется, он знал, кто именно это сделал, со слов Дерека и Питера, но эту информацию разглашать члену стаи, но не родственнику отказался. Стайлзу так ничего добиться и не удалось. Только подтвердились худшие опасения – доказать невиновность невозможно, а срок Дереку грозит от шести до девяти лет окружной тюрьмы, если повезет. В итоге в Бейкон Хиллс Стайлз вернулся ни с чем.

Стая была подавлена. В особенности Кора, которая из озорной боевой девчонки быстро сдулась в тихую нервную мышку и стала напоминать Малию, когда та только появилась в стае, дикая и недоверчивая. Питер старался как мог, устраивал тренировки, еженедельные собрания, походы в кино и просто старался поддерживать волчат. Те чувствовали, что альфа далеко и подавлен, и в общем-то не противились помощи. Собственно, Стайлза Питер крайне удивил. Сарказм никуда не делся, но, казалось, старший оборотень искренне заботится.

Они поговорили открыто только раз.

– Почему ты так стараешься, Стайлз?

– Он – альфа, – пожал плечами тот.

– А ты – только человек.

– И что? Я в этой чертовой стае и… Дерек не раз спасал нам со Скоттом жизнь. Тюрьмы он не заслужил.

Больше Питер вопросов не задавал.

В итоге через какое-то врем все словно стало, как и было, за исключением тусклого взгляда Коры и гораздо большей тишины в стае, чем обычно. Казалось, не унимался только Стайлз, просиживающий часы и дни в интернете, роясь в юридических статьях и раз за разом изучая папку с делом. Никто из стаи и даже отец ему не мешали. Просто ждали, когда он, наконец, сдастся сам.

А на носу тем временем оказались выпускные экзамены. Больше всех с ума сходил Скотт. Маккол переживал по поводу колледжа, понимая, что Эллисон открыта дорога, практически так же как и Лидии, в любое учебное заведение страны, поэтому он просто-напросто оккупировал своего лучшего друга. А затем подтянулись остальные. Стайлз натаскивал ребят по техническим предметам, Лидия взяла на себя химию и физику, а Питер, как ни странно, смог помочь с английской литературой.

В итоге папка с делом об аресте на какое-то время оказалась в ящике стола, а почти все экзамены были сданы.

Наступил конец мая. Стайлз торчал в лофте и шуршал в учебнике по литературе, готовясь к завтрашнему экзамену, как вдруг его точно током ударило. Он уже пару дней ходил с мыслью о том, что что-то забыл. Это раздражало и не успокаивалось где-то внутри черепа, даже несмотря на адералл. И вот, наконец, он вспомнил.

– Питер! – заорал он на всю квартиру.

Айзек, уснувший на диване с учебником на лице, резко подскочил, а Лидия оторвалась от пилочки для ногтей и вздернула бровь.

– Зачем же так орать, мой дорогой Стайлз? – Питер вальяжно выплыл из кухонного угла с чашкой, судя по запаху, кофе в руке.

– Ты говорил с Дереком?

– Запрещено пока что. Мы общаемся через адвоката.

Стайлз кивнул:

– Когда слушание?

Питер вздохнул. Если честно, он надеялся, что волчата успокоятся и прекратят нервничать. И задавать вопросы. 

Но Стилински не был оборотнем, он был занозой в заднице. И неужто Питер надеялся, что он забудет?

– Послезавтра в десять утра, – неохотно ответил мужчина.

– Хорошо. Я поеду.

– С ума сошел?! – из кресла округлил глаза Скотт. – Послезавтра выпускной!

Стайлз отмахнулся от лучшего друга и начал собираться домой. Ему еще нужно поговорить с отцом.

– Кого я там не видел? Харриса или тех качков, что так любили раньше над нами издеваться?

– Например, меня в шикарном платье, – спокойно заметила Лидия.

Стайлз усмехнулся и ответил, наконец, высказав то, что уже давно хотел:

– Прости, Лидс. Но ты ясно дала понять, что я тебя никогда не заинтересую. А я мечтал пойти на выпускной с тобой. Но не судьба. Ты все еще моя богиня, но все так же прекрасно недосягаема. В этом есть свое очарование, не спорю, но… Если выбрать сейчас… Кто-то из нас все равно должен поехать. Ему нужно знать, что стая рядом. Пожалуй, так будет лучше.

– И этим кем-то должен быть ты? – фыркнула Малия.

Стайлз скривился. Отношения с Малией у них... не сложились. Первый секс, интерес, и все прочие события в тот момент, вместо того чтобы сблизить их, превратили в... знакомых. Малия была слишком дикой и резкой, и такую девушку Стайлз любить определенно не хотел.

– Вы не можете нарушить прямой приказ альфы. Но я-то – не оборотень, – он закинул рюкзак на плечо и открыл дверь лофта. – Увидимся.

Стая удивленно смотрела на захлопнувшуюся тяжелую дверь. Кора снова начала тихо рычать, пытаясь подавить слезы. А Питер покачал головой. В глубине души он был благодарен подростку за то, что тот взвалил на себя, хотя никогда в этом не признается.

Стайлз гнал до Нью-Йорка без остановок и к зданию суда подъехал буквально за полчаса до начала заседания. Было дико осознавать, что он приехал увидеть, как Дерека осудят. Адвокат дал четко понять – апелляцию могут и не принять. Слишком четкие улики. В таких случаях присяжные могут высказаться единогласно, а судья – поставить запрет на апелляцию. Ему намекнули, что, судя по всему, помимо улик, стороне обвинения и судье заплатили, чтобы апелляцию просто-напросто не приняли в любом случае. Это означало, что даже если Дерек сядет на полный срок, у него не будет возможности скосить себе даже год-два.

Стайлз вздохнул, осушил бутылку воды и вылез из машины.

Когда он зашел в зал, Дерек и адвокат уже были там, и слушание начали раньше. Стайлз осторожно пробрался к задним рядам и уставился на затылок волка, вполуха слушая, о чем разглагольствует обвинение. Он и так уже прекрасно знал, что обвинение полностью доказало вину. Он не одну ночь изучал проклятую папку с делом, соотнося данные с информацией, что удалось выудить из адвоката.

Лица Дерека он не видел. И тем не менее, в груди стало как-то нехорошо, когда он увидел опущенную голову и каменную спину. Ему казалось, что Дерек уже смирился и, судя по всему, даже не слушал, что происходит вокруг.

Сколько они не виделись? Уже почти два месяца. Хотелось посмотреть в глаза Хейла, а еще лучше встряхнуть, чтобы тот боролся за себя и свою свободу. Ведь в Бейкон Хиллс осталась целая стая, которой он нужен. Но сам же одергивал себя, понимая, что бороться бесполезно. Похоже, это понимал и Дерек. Видеть Дерека таким было непривычно и неправильно. Стайлз понял, что правильно сделал, приехав на слушание. В конце концов, ему всегда было наплевать на запреты Альфы – он же не волк.

Он молча просидел все слушание, тоже не вникая в то, что говорилось в стенах этого зала. Потом раздался удар молотка судьи и была назначена дата нового, последнего, заседания. Все встали, судья покинул зал суда. К Дереку подошли охранники, чтобы увести его. В этот момент он обернулся, безошибочно уткнувшись взглядом в Стайлза. Ноздри его дернулись, глаза на короткий миг окрасились алым. Стайлзу показалось или Дерек смотрел на него с облегчением, тихой радостью и благодарностью? Дерек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем его увели охранники.

Запах стаи. Вот что чувствовал Дерек, глядя на него. Стайлз знал, что поступил правильно, приехав. Как только Дерека увели, Стайлз бросился к адвокату. Тот выглядел усталым и только мотнул головой, призывая поговорить вне этих стен. Стайлзу много чего хотелось спросить, но он стойко молчал, пока шел к выходу.

На лестнице они остановились.

– Неужели все так паршиво? – тут же начал Стилински. – Почему вы его не защищали?

– Потому что у мистера Хейла нет алиби, – вздохнул адвокат. – В ночь убийства его никто не видел, а на месте преступления оставлены четкие отпечатки. Только его и жертвы. Мне нечем апеллировать.

– Да они же даже не были знакомы! Дерек Хейл выглядит, как чертов бог! Зачем бы ему снимать проститутку?!

– Девушка работала на вызовах интимного характера. В данном случае, близкое знакомство роли, как понятно, не играет. Я не могу опровергнуть данный факт.

– Дерек никогда бы не опустился до такого! – буркнул Стайлз. Он поморщился, вспоминая сумасшедшую Кейт Арджент и Дженнифер–дарака. Но они не были проститутками! А Дерек никогда не выглядел отчаявшимся до секса до такой степени, чтобы снять девочку на ночь, несмотря на то, что девушек, определенно, выбирать не умел. – Черт…

– Увы, но суд не интересуют ваши слова о том, что мистер Хейл всю жизнь был примерным гражданином, – сказал адвокат. – Суд интересуют факты. А факты таковы, что доказать невиновность мистера Хейла, в общем-то, невозможно.

– И ничего нельзя сделать?

– Увы, но... нет.

– Но... но... ему же нельзя туда! В тюрьму.

– Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – признал адвокат, понизив голос и показывая, что прекрасно осведомлен о природе Дерека, – но пока не будет вынесен приговор, мы ничего не можем сделать. Вопрос с апелляцией пока что открыт. Хотя даже тут я бы не питал особых надежд.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и покивал головой. Адвокат прав, спорить было бесполезно. В нем говорило больше природное упрямство и отчаяние, и желание помочь. Хотя вот именно тут и сейчас он был совершенно бессилен.

– К тому же, у него имеется привод, – "добил" адвокат.

Стайлз тут же вспомнил, как еще пару лет назад, благодаря им со Скоттом, Дерек и получил этот привод. Кто же знал, что это аукнется именно так!

– Мистер Стилински, сейчас что-либо делать бесполезно, – адвокат вновь понизил голос и продолжил. – Это месть. Все сделали слишком хорошо. История мистера Хейла – не первая на моей практике. Поверьте, так могут только мстить.

– Месть? Но… Из-за бизнеса, да?

– Да.

– Но три ресторана – это не огромное многомиллионное предприятие! – возразил он.

Адвокат хмыкнул:

– Этой сети уже много лет и после гибели семьи Хейлов бизнес пришел в упадок. Но Питер Хейл и Дерек держат его до сих пор. К тому же рестораны очень хорошо расположены и земля, на которой они работают, стоит очень дорого. Пусть это не сотни миллионов, но все же. Стая, с которой случился конфликт, тоже занимается ресторанным бизнесом, и отказ продать сеть, видимо, ударил слишком больно.

Так вот в чем дело. Дерек вообще никогда не говорил о том, чем именно они с Питером занимаются, а сам Питер так и не поведал, кто мог так подставить альфу. Выходит, пока они ездили сюда, случился конфликт с другой стаей.

Стилински открыл рот, закрыл, а в голове уже зашевелились шестеренки. Он бы мог найти этих оборот...

– Мистер Стилински, Питер и Дерек предупреждали, что вы можете влезть в это дело. Поэтому предупреждаю вас и я – это не сверхъестественные проблемы, а бизнес. Тут вас никто не станет жалеть. Поэтому прошу вас умерить свой пыл. Если не хотите, чтобы пострадали вы или кто-то из вашей семьи. Достаточно того, что стая лишилась альфы. Не будьте столь наивны и не думайте, что можете что-то сделать. А теперь мне пора, – адвокат пожал парню руку и спустился со ступенек. 

Стайлз задумчиво уставился на улицу. Он вдруг понял, что не собирается уезжать из города. Не понимал, почему. Не понимал, зачем. Но совершенно точно собирался остаться. Дерек может считать себя кем угодно, но едва ли кто хотел бы остаться в полном одиночестве в такой ситуации. Стайлз даже порадовался, что он – не оборотень.

– Пап, я хочу переехать в Нью-Йорк, – сказал он за ужином. В Бейкон Хиллс он вернулся еще вчера, но отец был на дежурстве.

– Вот как?

– Да. Я отправлю бумаги в местные колледжи, найду работу.

Отец помолчал, а потом спокойно и прямо спросил:

– Это из-за Дерека?

– Да, – признал Стайлз.

Отец снова кивнул. На этом разговор в тот вечер закончился. А потом Стайлз еще долго убеждал отца, что не бросает его и будет приезжать, но он должен уехать. Шериф Стилински смеялся и успокаивал разошедшегося сына, говоря, что все понимает. И Стайлз это видел. Его отец действительно понимал. Поэтому в конце-концов отпустил.

На сборы ушло около месяца. Стайлз не сказал о переезде даже Скотту, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует. Он не хотел слышать ехидных комментариев от Эрики или Малии, видеть упрек в глазах Лидии или непонимание в глазах Айзека и Бойда. Впервые за последние пару лет ему было все равно. Так же, как не волновал его пропущенный выпускной, так не волновало и мнение стаи. И, если честно, он на них злился. Жаль ему было только Кору.

Но к Питеру он пришел. Хейл-старший как раз разбирал какие-то бумаги, сидя за широким столом в лофте.

– Здравствуй, Стайлз, – как всегда излишне дружелюбно протянул мужчина. – У нас вроде бы нет сегодня собрания.

– Я знаю. Я пришел поговорить с тобой.

Хейл вскинул бровь и картинным жестом указал на диван:

– Я тебя слушаю.

Стайлз нервно дернул плечом, сел, повозился. И затих. Питер был удивлен. Молчаливый Стилински – зрелище просто небывалое. И выбивающее из колеи.

– Так что ты хотел, Стайлз? – решил помочь начать беседу Питер.

Парень сложи руки в замок и принялся хрустеть костяшками. Звук был не приятный и вызывал нервный тик, но Питер смолчал на это, ощущая в воздухе напряжение. Парень был на взводе, вокруг него витал запах увеличенной, по сравнению с обычной, дозой адералла, а выглядел он… решительно.

– Со дня на день придут результаты из колледжей. До учебы останется два месяца. Я подал документы в городские колледжи Нью-Йорка, – сказав это, Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Питера. 

– Может, пояснишь, что именно ты делаешь? – тот дураком не был, и сразу все понял.

– Не принижай свои умственные способности, – дернул плечом Стайлз.

– А что об этом думает мой племянник?

– Мне все равно, что он об этом думает.

– Тебе всегда было все равно. А мой племянник всегда был слишком... параноиком, чтобы оглядеться и увидеть, кто его окружает, – вздохнул Питер. – Мешать я тебе не собираюсь. Помогать, впрочем, тоже.

– Надо больно. Обойдусь. Тебе и так будет, чем заняться, – Стайлз поднялся и обтер вспотевшие ладони об джинсы. – Ты же понимаешь, что ему будет хреново? – все-таки не выдержал он, пытаясь объяснить свой поступок.

– Я уверен в этом. Слушание через неделю. Я приеду.

– Ладно.

– Ты уже нашел, где жить?

– Беспокоишься?

– Просто Дерек оторвет мне башку вообще за всю эту ситуацию. Не хочу отвечать еще и за то, что наш Стайлз потеряется в огромном смрадном городе разбитых надежд.

– Не беспокойся. Справлюсь.

И да, Стайлз знал, что справится. Как знал и то, что если он позвонит Питеру и попросит помочь, оборотень согласится. Ведь стая теперь на нем, а Стайлз – часть этой стаи. И единственный, кто пошел против альфы, возложив на себя то, о чем другие даже не подумали. Хотел того Дерек Хейл или нет.

Через три дня пришли ответы из колледжей. Разумеется, Стайлза приняли везде. Но вместо Беркли и Массачусетского университета он выбрал обычный городской колледж и даже получил стипендию. Когда об этом узнал отец, между ними состоялся еще один разговор, после которого мужчина вышел из кухни, а затем вернулся с бумагами.

– Что это?

– Вклад на твое имя. Мы с твоей мамой открыли его, как только ты родился, и стали откладывать понемногу на твое обучение. Потом... Клаудии не стало, но я продолжил вносить деньги. Тут хорошая сумма, и раз тебе дали стипендию, эти деньги теперь твои. Для нормальной жизни. Снимешь квартиру, будешь нормально есть. Не нуждаться. Ты едешь в огромный город, и я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо жил.

Стайлз в тот момент почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы. Он порывисто обнял отца и спрятал лицо у него на груди. У него был самый клевый отец на свете.

Квартиру он нашел через Сеть, связался с арендатором, они договорились о встрече. Потом он написал электронное письмо Скотту, в котором объяснил, почему все именно так, почему он уезжает и почему не может поступить иначе. После чего выключил ноутбук, попрощался с отцом, обещая приезжать как можно чаще, сел в свой старенький джип и поехал в большой город, который никогда на спит.

Встреча с арендатором прошла хорошо. Они устроили друг друга. Квартирка была в Куинсе, небольшая, но Стайлзу она нравилась. В окнах садилось солнце, окрашивая стены оранжевым, и был виден океан.

На второе заседание по делу Дерека он пришел заранее. Занял место поближе к столу, за которым сидят адвокат и подзащитный. Питер появился через несколько минут и сел рядом. Они лишь обменялись приветственными взглядами и только. Когда Дерека ввели в зал охранники, тот сразу нашел его взглядом. Стайлз выдержал тяжелый, сквозящий отчаянием взгляд оборотня, и ободряюще чуть улыбнулся.

Хотелось подойти и сказать хоть пару слов, но, учитывая характер дела, его могли сразу выкинуть из зала суда, да и вообще провести заседание за закрытыми дверями. Поэтому ему только и оставалось, что пялиться на вихрастый затылок.

Дерек снова был напряжен и сидел, точно отключившись от происходящего. Адвокат пытался сопротивляться обвинению, но улики, которые предоставили судье и присяжным, были четкие и их было слишком много.

Предсказуемо в итоге прозвучало:

– Семь лет колонии округа Нью-Йорк без права апелляции. Дело закрыто.

В этот момент Стайлз замер, глядя в упор за Дерека.

Вот и все.

Волка заперли в клетке на семь долгих лет. 

Когда Дерека уводили, он смотрел на Стайлза со смесью злости и благодарности. Стайлз понимал. Он бы тоже на месте Дерека был благодарен за поддержку и злился за демонстрацию собственной слабости. Дерек обменялся взглядами с Питером, но эти гляделки были быстрыми, словно деловыми.

Когда они вышли из зала суда, Стайлз тут же налетел на адвоката.

– Ему нельзя в тюрьму! – грозным шепотом начал он. – Он же об... оборотень, – тише добавил он.

– Стайлз, если ты не заметил, я тоже здесь, – напомнил о себе Питер. – Мы с адвокатом это уладим. Без тебя.

– Почему это?!

– Потому что я так сказал! – Питер вдруг потерял терпение.

– Да пошел ты! – тут же взъярился парень. – Я тебе не волчонок и не смей мне приказывать! – не дождавшись ответа, он выскочил из здания суда и, тяжело дыша, опустился на ступеньку.

Чувствовал он себя паршиво. Например, потому что понимал, почему стаю не пустили в зал суда – им нельзя было видеть альфу таким, да к тому же еще не все могли себя нормально контролировать. И все же с точки зрения самого Стайлза это выглядело как предательство. Затем он подумал о том, что сам не лучше. Нет, не предатель, а надоедливая муха, которую отгоняют. Ему уже достаточно лет, чтобы понимать, как он себя ведет и как на него реагируют окружающие. И все же… Он не бросит Дерека. После всех тех раз, когда Хейл подставлялся за него, спасая чужую жизнь, он просто не мог. Он должен был его поддержать. Потому что в этот раз городу никто и ничто не угрожает, но так сложилась жизнь, и Стайлз лишь смутно догадывался о том, что сейчас мог чувствовать Дерек, осознавая, что на ближайшие семь лет его жизнь ограничится четырьмя стенами, одна из которых – решетка.

– Не стоит так переживать за вашего друга, – раздался сзади мягкий голос.

Парень от неожиданности вздрогнул, поднялся на ноги и уставился на мужчину перед собой. Лет тридцать, блондин, в светлом костюме, с улыбкой как у Питера в лучшие времена – едкой и самодовольной. Победной.

– О чем вы? – не понял Стайлз.

– О Дереке Хейле. Он заслужил то, что заслужил. А вам не стоит из-за этого так переживать.

– Почему?

– Потому что вы – часть его стаи и, вероятно, беспокоитесь о близких, – в глазах напротив при этих словах мелькнул холодок.

Стайлз смерил его взглядом. Часть стаи. Этот хлыщ сказал: "часть стаи".

– Тебе стоит наведаться к ветеринару, – ответил он. – Проверить нюх. И голову заодно.

– Отрицать бесполезно, – чуть улыбнулся мужчина. – Тем более, что все ваши попытки помочь – бесполезны. А вот кто-то из стаи пострадать все же может. Как Дерек.

– Руки у тебя коротки, – скривился Стайлз.

– Как интересно, – собеседник склонил голову на бок, рассматривая его.– Всего лишь человек, а такой наглый. Впрочем, до тебя нам дела уже нет.

– Не надейся, что вам сойдет это с рук, – процедил Стайлз и пошел прочь.

Вот так вот. Те, кто подставили альфу Бейкон Хиллс, даже не скрывались и прислали какого-то придурка пронаблюдать за тем, как Дерек сядет.

– С удовольствием посмотрю на попытки! – крикнул ему вслед мужчина. В его голосе слышалась издевка.

Стайлз лишь укрепился в правильности переезда в этот город.

Были у него кое-какие идеи, особенно после только что случившегося диалога. Но пока он отложит их в сторону, тем более, что Дереку сейчас помочь он уже не может, приговор обжалованию не подлежит и только что вступил в силу.

Вернувшись в свою маленькую квартирку, Стайлз доел остатки пиццы, принял душ и рухнул на диван. Ни телевизор, ни компьютер он не включал. Впервые хотелось простой гулкой тишины.

Достав телефон, он глянул на экран. Двадцать три пропущенных звонка от Скотта, два – от Мелиссы, один – от отца и по одному от каждого члена стаи. Даже Лидия снизошла. Но ни с кем из них, кроме отца, говорить он не хотел. Отец же, словно все понимая, только сказал не лезть в то, что не по зубам в восемнадцать лет, ведь в этот раз проблема не сверхъестественная, и пожелал спокойной ночи.

– Я люблю тебя, пап, – ответил он, а затем нажал отбой.

Уснуть удалось только ближе к утру. СДВГ и мысли о Дереке не давали покоя. Стайлз чувствовал себя так, точно ему уже тридцать пять лет и он устал от жизни. Впервые не хотелось что-то делать и куда-то идти. Хотелось в родной город, к отцу. Но тут теперь был Дерек, а Стайлз чувствовал себя ему слишком обязанным. Видимо, в отличие от остальных. И именно эта мысль бесила больше всего. Хотя на самом деле, он хотел помочь. Хотя бы так.

Через три дня Стайлз устроился на работу баристой в одну из кофеен неподалеку от дома и постарался влиться в жизнь нового для него города. С поправкой на то, что он не хотел разговаривать со стаей, понимая в душе, что это неправильно. А через неделю он собирался поехать в окружную тюрьму.

В конце концов, Стайлз не бросил в свое время Скотта. Теперь он не бросит Дерека. В конечном итоге он задолжал не так уж и мало.

 

Одиночная камера. Первые сутки Дерек просто сидел, стоял, лежал и осматривал стены, в которых ему придется провести семь следующих лет. За стаю он не сильно переживал, он надеялся, что Питер справится. Скотт и его гипертрофированное чувство ответственности помогут, если потребуется. Ему было даже интересно, как дядя с адвокатом сумели посадить его в одиночку. Для него это был просто курорт – никаких соседей и никто не пострадает в полнолуния. Единственным минусом этого «курорта» было ограниченное пространство и Дереку пришлось долго уговаривать волка успокоиться. Все равно ситуация безвыходная, так какой смысл рваться и рычать.

– Хейл, к тебе посетитель! – раздался голос охранника спустя неделю.

Дерек удивился. Он никого не ждал, а Питер был занят стаей. Удивление плавно перешло в совершеннейшее непонимание происходящего, когда, едва войдя в комнату для свиданий, ему в нос ударил запах Стайлза. Когда он сел на стул, то увидел через стекло Стилински, который показывал ему знаками, чтобы он взял трубку.

Брови его взлетели вверх, но он все же сел. И помедлил пару секунд, наблюдая за кривляньями за стеклом. Просто из принципа. Стилински был в своем репертуаре – гримасничал и махал руками в сторону этой самой трубки, разве что лбом в стекло не бился, как муха. Забавно.

Наконец, Дерек все же взял трубку и вздохнул:

– Какого черта ты тут забыл?

– Хе-е-е-ей, волчара! – тут же заорали в трубку. Дерек с непривычки даже отодвинул ее от уха. А Стилински продолжил: – Сегодня суббота, вот я и решил проведать тебя.

– Зачем?

– Как зачем? – парень захлопал глазами. – Чувак, ты должен был сказать: "Стайлз, как я рад тебя видеть!". Разве нет?

– Нет.

– А вот да! Разве ты не рад меня видеть?

– А должен быть рад?

– Только не говори, что тебе тут нравится, – скривился Стайлз.

– Вполне. Тихо, спокойно, никаких назойливых соседей. Тебя нет рядом.

– А, так они все же уладили дело с одиночкой, – кивнул довольный Стайлз, проигнорировав выпад в свою сторону, как он делал это обычно, будучи в благодушном настроении.

– Кто "они"?

– Ну, адвокат с Питером. Одиночка, в твоем случае, – новость хорошая. 

Адвокат, конечно, упоминал, что они планируют подергать за ниточки, чтобы он смог сидеть в одиночке. Это был максимум, на который он мог рассчитывать, учитывая свою природу и силу денег в этом мире. Обернуться при посторонних он не боялся, якорь бы удержал в любом случае, но семь лет – срок очень долгий, и все понимали, что лучше избежать проблем. Значит, Рейнолдсу и дяде это удалось. И теперь он был гордым обладателем одиночной камеры с решеткой, на которой было вполне удобно упражняться. В любом случае, делать тут было больше нечего. Адвокат упоминал о библиотеке, но с охраной Дерек пока не разговаривал.

Стайлз выжидающе смотрел на него, но Дерек лишь пожал плечами, не планируя что-либо комментировать.

– Хреново выглядишь, Хейл. Оранжевый – явно не твой цвет, – вякнул мальчишка.

Дерек хмыкнул. Да уж, роба тут была стандартная – оранжевые штаны, оранжевая куртка и разнообразие белых футболок. Собственно, куртку он не носил и сейчас сидел перед парнем в футболке, не бритый уже дня три. Какая теперь к черту разница.

– Хоть бы побрился. А то еще месяц-два и будешь выглядеть как бомж, – словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил Стайлз.

– Тебя так волнует мой внешний вид?

– Ну, тюрьма еще не повод выглядеть как бездомный.

Дерек вздохнул. Он не видел Стилински уже довольно давно и отвык от вечно говорящего, не выключающегося "радио" над ухом, как обычно бывало в стае. И вроде голова не болит, а хочется схватить за рубашку и как следует приложить о стекло. Хотя бы чтобы говорил помедленнее.

Стайлз тем временем снова растянул губы в улыбке и продолжил вещать:

– Тут свиданки обычно только по выходным разрешают. С десяти. Вот я и рванул.

– Зачем?

– Знаешь, нормальные люди называют это поддержкой. Приходят, рассказывают как дела, чтобы человек не терял связи с внешним миром. А у тебя, между прочим, целая стая!

– У меня для этого есть Питер.

– Но он же не будет приезжать к тебе постоянно каждую неделю!

Дерек содрогнулся, когда понял, что Стилински собрался ездить сюда именно что каждую неделю. И вообще, как его отец отпускает так далеко? 

– И как шериф тебя только отпустил из родового гнезда ради свиданки с зэком? – спросил он.

– Взял и отпустил. Даже благословил на дорогу, – усмехнулся парень.

В этот момент Дерек напрягся, потому что все страшные прогнозы, родившиеся в голове за последние пару минут, начали не просто оживать и сбываться, но и принимать угрожающие масштабы. Нет. Ни за что. Стилински и так маячил все время перед глазами. И если он будет появляться тут каждую неделю… Садиться пожизненно за убийство на территории федеральной тюрьмы не хотелось совершенно.

Он повесил трубку, крикнул:

– Охрана! – и поднялся, направляясь к двери и не обращая внимания на жестикулирующего за стеклом Стайлза. Ему надо было обдумать это все.

Прогнозы, однако, оправдались.

Спустя неделю охранник снова прокричал:

– Хейл! К тебе посетитель!

И это снова был, разумеется, Стилински.

Как и спустя неделю и еще одну. Ближе к вечеру в одну из суббот к нему пришел Питер и сильно пожалел об этом. Потому что, спокойно выслушав все, что он рассказал, Дерек набросился на него с вопросами и в его голосе то и дело проскальзывало волчье рычание, а глаза периодически отсвечивали красным.

– Питер, какого хрена происходит?!

– А ты считаешь, что что-то происходит? – невозмутимо уточнил дядя.

– Питер!

– Все нормально, дорогой племянник.

– Нормально?! Какого хрена Стилински таскается сюда каждую неделю?! Я же запретил стае приезжать!

– Так он и не оборотень, чтобы безоговорочно подчиняться твоим приказам, – пожал плечами Питер.

– То есть, ты знаешь об этом! – возмутился Дерек. Он с такой силой сжал трубку, что пластик треснул.

– Да, знаю. Но остановить я его не мог. Его бы никто не остановил. И ты это знаешь не хуже меня. И потом... не так плохо, что кто-то тебя навещает постоянно. 

– Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек.

– Пока нет вреда, пусть ходит. Ну, или я могу вызвать адвоката, и он добьется запрета на его посещения.

К этому Дерек был, что удивительно, почему-то не готов. Питер понимающе улыбнулся и промолчал, что тоже было удивительно.

– И подумай вот о чем, мой дорогой племянник, – уже собираясь уходить, заметил Хейл-старший. – Мальчик не ездит сюда каждую неделю из Бейкон Хиллс.

– О чем ты? – нахмурился Дерек.

– За несколько дней до последнего слушания он переехал сюда и поступил в технологический, – хмыкнул Питер. – Просто раскинь мозгами, что и ради чего он сделал. Я не стал его останавливать, лишь потому что из всей стаи только он действительно что-то сделал. Советую поговорить об этом со щенками, когда выберешься. 

Когда Питер ушел, Дерек вернулся в камеру и, улегшись на койку, попытался заснуть. Но сон не шел. Внезапно пришло осознание, что пацан не просто ослушался приказа альфы, но и перевернул все и сделал так, как посчитал нужным. Чтобы быть тут и приезжать каждую гребаную неделю. Всего лишь человек. Вот черт.

Разумеется, спустя еще неделю Стилински снова сидел напротив за стеклом и широко улыбался своим лягушачьим ртом. Надо же, не обиделся, когда Дерек уже по привычке повесил трубку и удалился, ничего не сказав.

– Хей, волчара! Я, конечно, ранен в самое сердце на твой очередной уход, но надеюсь, что ты все же встал сегодня с той ноги. Все равно ходить не перестану, имей это в виду. Кроме того, мне разрешили принести тебе что-нибудь и я притащил пару детективов из букинистической лавки. Я помню, ты любил старые потрепанные книжки. Сомневаюсь, что в этом... заведении приличный литературный каталог, так что почитаешь на досуге.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, слушая этот треп в трубке, а потом спросил:

– Стайлз, зачем?

– Чего?

– Зачем ты переехал?

Стайлз замер, как пойманный заяц, а потом пожал плечами и растекся по стулу.

– Это же очевидно.

– Тебе – может быть, – по-прежнему не открывая глаз, проговорил Дерек. – Я велел никому не приезжать.

– И когда меня это останавливало, – фыркнул Стайлз.

– И это самое страшное.

– Ты еще скажи, что тебе здесь нравится.

– Уютная одиночная камера, тишина и отсутствие конфликтов с соседями. Мне все нравится, представь себе.

– Сказал мужик, когда-то живший в развалинах. Дерек, я понимаю, что тебе много для счастья не надо, но семь лет – это долгий срок.

– Вот именно. И я не понимаю, какого черта ты делаешь тут, а не в каком-нибудь Йеле.

– Так ты все же считаешь меня умным, – Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

– Я никогда не говорил, что ты тупой.

– А как же твое вечное "заткнись, Стайлз"?

– Ты раздражаешь. Но ты не тупой.

– Буду считать это комплиментом. Великий Дерек Хейл признал, что я не блондинка. Запишу в календарике.

Дерек обреченно вздохнул. Да, Стилински его охренеть как раздражал. Но в этот раз он не развернулся спустя пять минут разговора. Он просидел положенные для свиданий полчаса, в течение которых, раз уж секрет раскрыт, пацан воодушевленно рассказывал о том, где его квартира, какая она, и где он теперь работает. Дереку оставалось только молча недоумевать, как это нескладное недоразумение только отпустили одного в огромный город. Шериф вроде бы умный мужик… Рыкнув только для профилактики и оставив Стайлза совершенно не впечатленным, Дерек, наконец, молча повесил трубку, поднялся и ушел. У оборотней может заболеть голова, а?

Этот вопрос продолжал его мучить целый год, потому что Стайлз являлся к нему четко по расписанию: каждую субботу в десять часов утра. Поначалу охранники делали ставки, придет ли повидаться с ним тот паренек снова или нет, но быстро бросили это дело, потому что Дерек постоянно выигрывал.

Книги ему тогда действительно отдали. Их оказалось не две, а три. Крутя в руках старые тома, отпечатанные в первой половине ХХ века, Дерек думал, как же Питеру это удалось, а потом одернул сам себя. Понятно, как ему это удалось. Зеленые бумажки с изображением мертвых президентов открывают если не любые, то многие двери. Книги он читал с удовольствием, читал постоянно и чувствовал определенную благодарность, хотя не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе.

От этих книг пусть и едва-едва, но пахло Стайлзом, частью его стаи. Этот запах успокаивал и заставлял не просто смириться с тем, что его заперли, а спокойно ждать, пусть и семь лет. Особенно это спасало в полнолуния. Якорь Дерека был силен, но даже такое частичное, фантомное присутствие стаи давало возможность глубоко дышать, успокаивать волка внутри и не проявлять свою сущность излишне агрессивно. Он просто уговаривал себя, что по истечении срока сможет отпустить волка, сможет дать ему волю в лесу возле фамильного особняка, там, где его территории. Что это – не навсегда. Нужно потерпеть. Этот запах помогал. Как и во время слушаний, чего Стилински совершенно точно никогда не узнает.

Вообще, откровенно говоря, Дерек надеялся, что пацан если не прекратит таскаться к нему каждую неделю, то начнет делать это хотя бы реже с сентября, когда начнутся занятия в колледже. Охрана и так уже отпускала вполне конкретные шуточки по поводу их отношений, и Дерека это слегка раздражало.

И каково же было его удивление, когда парень, помятый и заспанный, но все равно явился ровно в 10 утра первой субботы сентября. Дерек откровенно считал, что после бурной первой пятницы он даже не сможет поднять свое тело с постели и приползти из кампуса.

– Йо, волчара! – растянул губы в улыбке Стайлз и смачно щелкнул челюстью в зевке.

Амбре Дерек чувствовал даже через стекло, и все же Стайлз выглядел вполне нормально для того, кому можно сесть за руль. Он выгнул бровь и скрестил руки на груди, зажимая трубку между ухом и плечом.

– И как тебя копы не штрафанули, – все же буркнул он.

– А я не нарушаю правила и скоростной режи-и-им, – снова зевнул Стайлз.

– Тебе нечем заняться по субботам?

– Есть, просто у меня смена в кафе начнется через два часа только, так что я вполне успеваю к тебе.

– Кафе? С таким-то амбре работать? – Дерек даже бровь выгнул от удивления.

– Выпью еще кофе, зажую жвачкой и порядок, – отсалютовал Стайлз.

Дерек уже даже не удивлялся, что у Стилински на все есть ответ. Ответ у Стилински всегда был, разница лишь в степени адекватности. И он все равно не понимал, какого черта Стилински приперся, даже после пьянки.

– Стайлз, шел бы ты на свои вечеринки, а?

– Не-а, – ухмыльнулся пацан. – Кстати, я тут еще одну книгу в букинистической лавке откопал. Автора не знаю, но книжка выглядит зачитанной и старой. Тебе точно понравится.

Дерек не сказал "спасибо" вслух.

Как и ожидалось, Стайлз явился и через неделю и через две, и через три. Он стабильно появлялся в десять утра, несмотря на учебу, иногда заспанный, иногда дерганный больше обычного, и тогда от него пахло адераллом сильнее стандартной нормы, иногда более разговорчивый. Но все равно приходил и болтал, болтал, болтал, не обращая внимания на сведенные брови и мученический взгляд оборотня. Так Дерек узнал, что Стайлз учится на факультете инженерных и компьютерных технологий, катастрофически завален эссе и другими заданиями, перебарщивает с кофе и работает пять вечеров в неделю, а по субботам – с часу дня; он до сих пор не помирился со Скоттом, который обиделся на друга за неожиданный молчаливый переезд, но от Айзека знает, что Скотт остался в Бейкон Хиллс и учится на ветеринара; Бойд подрабатывает в автомастерской, а Питер иногда звонит и уточняет, как дела у "милого Стайлза". Стайлз искренне не понимал, какого черта Питер так делает, и просил Дерека заткнуть своего дядюшку.

И все вроде бы было хорошо, пока в конце ноября не появился сам Питер. Обычно он приезжал где-то раз в три-четыре недели, когда посещал бизнес и управляющего, рассказывал новости о стае, которые еще не успел слить Стилински, и как идут дела в ресторанах. Но в этот раз был более хмур, чем обычно. И когда он заговорил, Дерек ощутил беспокойство.

– Я разве не говорил, что этот пацан втянет нас в неприятности? – поинтересовался Питер.

– Что произошло?

– Он заявился в ресторан.

– Это не преступление.

– Я в тот момент... м-м-м... разговаривал с Джастином. Бетой Аарона Кивелла. Стилински его узнал и сразу сложил два и два. Я так понял, они встречались возле здания суда после вынесения твоего приговора.

При упоминании этого имени Дерек заскрипел зубами. Он старался забыть его побыстрее, хотя все вокруг напоминало о том, кто его сюда посадил.

– Мне не надо пояснять, что было дальше? – в своем стиле поинтересовался Питер.

Да, пояснять было не надо. Дерек вполне мог представить, что сделал Стайлз.

– Я надеюсь, только словесно? – вздохнул мужчина.

И тут Питер усмехнулся:

– Он не дурак и понимает, что против оборотня ему не выстоять.

– Тогда что?

– Он пригрозил. И пригрозил так... красиво, что я даже не смог услышать хотя бы каплю вранья. Дерек, поговори с ним. Если слова Стайлза воспримут серьезно, у всех нас могут быть неприятности. В первую очередь, он и пострадает. Мы не сможем сейчас противостоять Кивеллу. Альфа уже за решеткой. Если он возьмется всерьез...

– Я понял, – раздраженно бросил Дерек.

И, к сожалению, Питер был прав. Кивеллы были одной из крупнейших стай в Нью-Йорке. Вели бизнес в разных сферах, в том числе ресторанный. И захотели заполучить землю и рестораны Хейлов. Когда не вышло, отомстили. И, слава богу, ограничились лишь альфой, а не объявили охоту на всю стаю. Хотя у Дерека было смутное подозрение, что все это сделали с расчетом на то, что не только стая останется без альфы, но и бизнес останется без должного управления, и нужно лишь немного подождать, прежде чем выкупить его за бесценок. О, как же плохо они знали Питера Хейла. Тот особо никогда не встревал в дела семьи без необходимости, и далеко не все знали истинный характер дяди. Откровенно говоря, тут в пору было ухмыляться. Питер этот бизнес теперь не выпустит из рук. Чисто из принципа. В конце концов, он вернулся с того света, и вряд ли согласится похерить и новую семью, и бизнес, который только недавно начал восстанавливаться. А Стилински он выскажет все в ближайшее время. Этот идиот не понимает, во что может вляпаться.

И он высказал. Стилински так впечатлился отповедью, которую услышал, что просидел молча целых три минуты.

– А что я должен был делать?! – взъярился после Стайлз. – Мило улыбаться, как Питер?!

– Питер – дипломат.

– Питер – дипломат?! Ты головой не ударялся?! Питер – дипломат! Это же надо!

– Стайлз, – спокойно, но твердо произнес Дерек. Стилински так удивился, что снова замолчал. – Не лезь к Кивеллам. Поверь, они тебя не пожалеют. Достаточно того, что здесь сижу я. Совершенно необязательно, чтобы еще и ты переехал на два метра под землю.

Стайлз закусил губу и уставился на Дерека.

– Неужели не хочешь отомстить?

– Хочу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас – опасно, прежде всего, для тебя и остальных.

– Ты обо мне что ли беспокоишься? – Стайлз даже рот разинул от удивления.

Хейл вздохнул. Стилински бесил неимоверно, конечно. Но, блять, этот придурок – часть стаи. Который ослушался приказа альфы и таскается к нему на свиданки, как по расписанию, даже пропуская студенческие вечеринки. Дерек до сих пор не понимал почему.

– Не подвергай себя и остальных опасности. Боюсь, что в этом городе тебя может оказаться некому защитить.

– Но, Дерек, а что если они полезут к... остальным?

– Не полезут.

– Уверен? Откуда ты можешь знать это?

– Им нужны не вы. Им нужен наш бизнес. Но действовать настолько очевидно они не будут. И я уверен, что они узнали, что твой отец шериф. Так что пока ты сидишь тихо, они сидят и ждут, когда у нас все развалится. Никто не страдает, все живы. И я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось.

– А у вас все разваливается?

– Стайлз, у нас все в порядке.

Парень насупился и в конце-концов кивнул:

– Ладно. Но я не забыл! Ясно? Я просто пока понаблюдаю.

Дерек закатил глаза.

А Стайлз точно переключился и улыбнулся:

– Я там принес еще книжку. И письма от ребят. Распечатал с электронной почты.

– Ты со Скоттом помирился?

– Нет.

– Почему? Вас, двух олухов, оторвать нельзя было друг от друга. Вы же как сиамские близнецы.

– Он считает, что я зря уехал и даже не попрощался.

– Он прав.

– Да что ты говоришь, – буркнул Стилински.

– Он – твой лучший друг.

– А я, вроде как, уже взрослый мальчик, чтобы самому решать, что мне делать! – возмутился Стайлз. – Да, он мой лучший друг. Но это не значит, что я должен спрашивать у него разрешения.

– Самое удивительное, что ты, правда, думаешь, что взрослый, – спокойно ответил на это Дерек. Он перехватил трубку и уселся удобнее на жестком стуле.

– О, неужели ты хочешь поговорить о моей дружбе со Скоттом? Правда, что ли?

Дерек пожал плечами и хмыкнул:

– Охрана спорит на то, сколько я просижу, пока ты пиздишь.

– Как грубо, Хейл, – фыркнул Стайлз. – А вообще, все просто. Ты запретил всем ехать. Ты запретил тебя поддержать. Но это неправильно.

– И ты решил, вместо остальной... – Они оба перестали говорить слово "стая", даже не сговариваясь. А то мало ли, вдруг прослушивают.

– Я решил поступить по совести, Дерек. Ты чертовски часто подставлялся из-за нас. Из-за меня. И я не собираюсь бросать тебя, когда ты так вляпался. Вот и весь ответ.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ровному сердцебиению парня, и все же рыкнул:

– А ты думал о том, нужно ли это мне?

– А я знаю ответ. Так что заткнись и слушай, как я сдавал последнее эссе, – Стайлз растянул губы в широченной улыбке. 

Дерек понял, что так пацан скрывает свою неуверенность и смущение от только что сказанного. Но дослушал весь бред, что Стайлз нес, до конца. А потом, когда ему отдали письма и книги, долго лежал на койке и просто смотрел в потолок. Пытаясь понять, что иногда движет людьми.

Несмотря ни на что, он действительно пытался это понять. Правда, еще ни разу ему этого так и не удалось. Люди даже мыслили иначе, чем оборотни, хотя, за исключением волка внутри, ничем друг от друга не отличались.

Первый громкий звоночек, больше похожий на колокол, о том, что вселенная скоро взорвется и настанет апокалипсис, прозвенел под первое Рождество за решеткой. Охранник привычно позвал: "Хейл, на выход!", хотя был четверг, а не суббота, и добавил: "У тебя есть пять часов на все про все". Именно в этот момент Дерек напрягся. Ему разрешили длительное свидание? Интересно, с кем? Неужели Питер прислал подарок приятной наружности, чтобы подсластить пилюлю перед Рождеством? В любом случае, отказываться он не собирался. Но и увидеть за дверью небольшой комнаты со столом, двумя стульями, телевизором и кроватью Стайлза он никак не ожидал.

– Стилински? – недоверчиво протянул Дерек, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь.

– О, привет, волчара, – широко улыбнулся тот в ответ и продолжил копаться в огромных пакетах на столе. – Представляешь, меня охрана час проверяла! Мобильник отобрали, заставили чуть ли не раздеться и практически залезли в трусы! Кошмар какой! Долбаный час! Да меня в участке у отца ни разу не проверяли!

– Стайлз.

– Чего? – пацан вытащил нос из пакета и глянул на Хейла.

– Что ты тут делаешь?

– Как что? Рождество же. Решил составить тебе компанию, – пожал плечами Стайлз, возвращаясь в дебри пакета. И вытаскивая на свет божий анальную смазку, если верить этикетке.

Смазку. Ага.

– Это что? – опешил Дерек.

– Ну, как… – смутился слегка парень. – Смазка. У нас же, типа, свидание.

– А резинки тогда где? – не сдержался Дерек, хотя и не собирался этого говорить.

– А мы ими не пользуемся, – подмигнул Стайлз.

Дерек хлопнул себя по лбу и покачал головой. Стайлз это заметил, потому что сказал:

– Иначе меня бы не пустили.

– Да и ладно.

– Ничего не ладно! – возмутился Стайлз. – Рождество же! – широко улыбнулся он и выудил... вибратор зеленого цвета.

– Это вместо елочки, да? – Дерека подвел голос, и пришлось прочистить горло.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, вытаращился на Дерека. А потом заржал. Совершенно неприлично, по-детски заливисто и искренне. Дерек честно подавил улыбку, хотя все еще охреневал от происходящего.

– О, господи! Дерек... ты... – Стилински держался за бока и натурально хрюкал. – Твою мать... У тебя... все же где-то... завалялось… чувство юмора... Елочка, блять!

Дерек закатил глаза и, выдвинув один из стульев, оседлал его, косясь на "елочку" на краю стола и дергая носом, улавливая ароматные запахи домашней кухни, доносившиеся из пакета.

Стайлз ржал еще минуты три. После чего упал на второй стул и всхлипнул.

– Елочка... Господи... Вообще, это твой дядя посоветовал. Елочку.

– Питер? – брови Дерека грозились к концу срока такими темпами улезть на затылок уже седыми.

– Угу. Сказал, что нужно создать видимость перед охранниками, что я правда пришел к тебе... ну... трахаться. Да.

Дерек хмыкнул, с даже каким-то удовлетворением наблюдая, как пацан слегка порозовел от смущения. Он никогда особо не рассматривал Стайлза, как кандидата в партнеры для секса, а сейчас вдруг подумал об этом. Но он даже не успел представить или подумать ничего определенного, потому что перед его носом оказался домашний пирог и он забыл обо всем остальном. Хотя мысль о том, сколько Питер на все это потратил, все же промелькнула в голове.

Стайлз еще пошуршал пакетами, а затем уселся напротив и с довольной миной принялся наблюдать за тем, как он, не скрывая голода по нормальной домашней еде, накинулся на мясной пирог и, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, ел. И, честно сказать, стало даже как-то все равно, что вместо проститутки – Стилински, который сейчас видит его... таким. Он и так все это видел, каждую долбаную субботу.

– Тут еще лазанья, и шоколадные брауни, – хмыкнул пацан, разворачивая из пакетов тарелки. А кроме этого, он приволок немного фруктов, несколько плиток шоколада и запеченное мясо. 

Дерек лишь кивнул, все еще не насытившись. Съел он почти все, а шоколад позже забрал с собой. Стайлз же, пока длилось их «свидание», болтал несколько часов к ряду. Дерек даже начал переживать за сохранность своих ушей. Но Стилински почему-то продолжал то и дело краснеть, и это позволило хоть немного отвлечься.

Позже в камере он лежал и рассматривал фото стаи, которое принес Стайлз, а сам думал том, почему вообще терпел столько лет такое недоразумение, как сынок шерифа. Хотя прекрасно знал ответ, просто никогда себе в этом не признавался.

Ему просто нравился Стайлз. 

Отлично, перед Рождеством в тюрьме, это просто великолепное умозаключение. Дерек раздраженно фыркнул, но мысль не отбросил.

И нет, это не было сопливо. Пацан хоть и шумный, но верный. Он был верен своему лучшему другу Скотту. Он был верен стае. А теперь... У Дерека язык не поворачивался назвать это верностью к себе, но выходило именно так. Стилински не пропустил ни одной субботы, с тех пор как его посадили. Дерек даже знать не хотел, как и о чем он общается с Питером, раз происходит подобное. Но был благодарен за нормальную домашнюю еду, за новые книги, за письма от стаи и за это фото. Самого парня на фото не было, по его словам, снимок сделал шериф по просьбе сына.

И вот именно от осознания данного факта в груди что-то сжималось. И пробирал смех при воспоминании о том, как краснеющий помидором Стилински сливал в унитаз полтюбика смазки, чтобы его посещение никому не показалось подозрительным.

Рождество оказалось не таким одиноким, как он представлял.

В наступившем новом году Стайлз появился сразу, как только в тюрьму разрешили пускать посетителей после праздников. Слегка помятый, но фонивший настоящей радостью.

– Хей, Дерек, – парень плюхнулся на стул и сжал трубку, широко улыбаясь.

– Привет, – кивнул мужчина.

Стилински чуть со стула не свалился. Пожалуй, Дерек впервые с ним нормально поздоровался.

– Ты в порядке? – осторожно уточнил Стайлз.

– Конечно, я в порядке. Благодаря твоему последнему визиту, я не могу выйти на прогулку без того, чтобы кто-то не начал меня подначивать, ведь, цитирую: "у тебя есть такая сладкая попка". А у меня ее даже нет!

Окей, он просто не сдержался. Но оно того стоило. Тем более что даже не соврал. Стайлз вспыхнул как спелый томат и уставился на него огромными глазами.

– Что-о-о? Блять! Дерек! Я же...

– Ты пришел на свидание, Стилински. Чего ты ожидал? – выгнул бровь Дерек.

– Я... Ну... Упс? – скромно улыбнулся парень. – О, господи! Да и насрать, кто что думает!

– Даже если все думают, что я тебя натягиваю?

Стилински снова покраснел. Дерек вдруг понял, что в нем просыпается садист и он доволен оттенком лица этого засранца. И улыбнулся.

Теперь сбежал Стайлз. Дерек с довольной ухмылкой смотрел ему вслед, а когда оказался в камере, расхохотался. Даже если Стайлз больше не придет, оно того стоило. 

Но надежды не оправдались. Потому что Стайлз пришел через неделю. Он был хмурый, дерганный и выглядел весьма уставшим. Дерек плюхнулся на стул и снял трубку, прижал ее плечом к уху и уставился на пацана, сложив руки на груди.

Стилински трубку тоже взял. Но молчал. Это было очень странно. Но Дерек продолжал просто ждать, разглядывая его. Стайлз кусал губы, бегал взглядом по стене позади Хейла и громко дышал.

– Стилински, ты перебрал адералла? – наконец, не выдержал Дерек.

– Блин, я тут тебе душу излить собираюсь, между прочим! – тут же возмутился пацан и начал мять свободной рукой край своей извечной красной толстовки. – Я даже Скотту еще не рассказал! Мы, кстати, помирились. Так что посиди молча!

– Да я могу все полчаса помолчать.

– Дерек, блин! Ладно. В общем... Мы тут с ребятами на днях в бар пошли. Вернее, нас девчонки затащили. Из группы. Им показалось, что это будет весело.

– И что тут интересного для меня? – выгнул бровь мужчина.

– Кроме того, что я, кажется, би, ничего! – тут же огрызнулся парень. Прошла секунда. Две. А потом он резко вскинул голову и уставился на Дерека. – Ну, короче... Вот.

На лице Дерека не дрогнул ни один мускул, хотя он удивился и ухмыльнулся про себя. Надо же! Не сказать, что он не ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно узнать о том, что Стайлзу нравятся мужчины, было чем-то не совсем обычным.

– Поздравляю, – наконец, спокойно ответил он, когда понял, что Стайлз явно ждет, какой будет его реакция. И втянул носом воздух. Запах Стайлза не изменился, примеси чужих запахов были слабыми, а значит, ничего важного не было.

– И... все? – опешил Стайлз. – Просто "поздравляю"?

– А что ты хочешь услышать?

– Ты... тебе... ты...

– Не удивлен, ты хочешь сказать? Нет, не удивлен.

– Почему? – ошалело спросил Стайлз.

– Учитывая, как ты лип ко мне все годы, я удивлен, что ты понял это лишь сейчас, – чуть оскалился Дерек.

– Лип?! – Стилински, судя по совсем не мужскому визгу, чуть со стула не грохнулся от шока.

Дерек, конечно, преувеличивал. Лип он не потому, что Дерек ему нравился как мужик, а просто потому что это Стайлз. Слишком любопытный, слишком пиздливый и слишком активный, чтобы шило в жопе успокаивалось хоть на месяц. Но реакция была как стопка виски с аконитом – прекрасной. 

Дерек оскалился в широкой ухмылке.

– Хейл, твою мать! Только вот попробуй сказать, что я на тебя запал!

– А что такого?

– Ты себя хоть слышишь?!

Дерек откровенно уже веселился. И Стайлз, наконец, это понял.

– Ты придурок, – буркнул парень. – Я не лип. Я... за вас всех переживаю.

– Я знаю, – примирительно сказал оборотень, прекращая издеваться. – Это была шутка.

– Ты блять шутить в тюрьме что ли научился? – продолжал бурчать Стайлз, шмыгнув носом. – Придурок. Это важно. Для меня.

– Что произошло? – Дерек не собирался этого спрашивать, но у них было еще минут двадцать, так почему бы не послушать.

– Мы пошли в бар. Я и ребята с девчонками, с которыми я учусь, – начал Стайлз. В голосе сквозила нервозность, та же, что заставляла его всего дергаться. – Бар называется... не помню я. На наш "Джунгли" в Бейкон Хиллс похож. Я не сразу понял, что это... гей-бар, но вчера была пятница лесбо, поэтому пускали и девушек. Мы выпили. Девчонки утащили ребят танцевать. Потом стащили с них футболки...

– И тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел?

– Нет. Точнее, я не смотрел. Я едва отошел от барной стойки, как двое из ребят ломанулись ко мне, зажали с двух сторон и утащили танцевать. А я... я даже двинуться с места не мог, потому что... ну... ну... – по мере того, как говорил "ну", Стайлз становился все пунцовее.

– Ну?

– У меня встало, – мертвым голосом проговорил Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека.

В голове оборотня крутились шуточки одна похабнее другой, но он промолчал.

– Поздравляю, – отозвался он. – Тебе нравятся парни. Ну и что. Мне тоже нравятся.

После этой фразы Дерек узнал значение словосочетания "челюсть встретилась с полом" в исполнении Стилински.

– Ч-ч-что? – несолидно квакнул Стайлз. – Парни нравятся?!

Хейл хмыкнул, наблюдая, как у пацана округляются и без того большие глаза, а рот приобретает идеальную окружность.

– Я би, Стайлз, – спокойно пояснил он.

– Серьезно? – тот начал отмирать. – А почему... ну... Никто тебя с парнем не видел?

– Так получилось. Я особо не заморачивался.

– Охуеть... Ты – би. Никогда бы не подумал.

– Стайлз, ты – человек. А во мне существуют две сущности. Я таким родился. И если тебя могут останавливать моральные устои или что-то такое, то таких как я – нет. Вторая сущность не смотрит на гендерную принадлежность подходящего партнера. Мы ориентируемся на другое.

– На что? – Стилински тут же обратился в слух, а в глазах мелькнуло уже привычное любопытство. – Я хочу знать. Давай, колись.

– Запах. Ответное желание. Интерес. Кроме человеческой стороны, скажем так, природная. Поэтому наличие сисек или члена не столь важно.

И это было самое длинное, что Хейл сказал на памяти Стайлза.

– Охренеть. Так значит, ну... В общем, кажется и я би.

– И в этом нет ничего ужасного. Тебе нравятся люди. Вот и все.

Дерек, и правда, не видел в этом ничего такого. А по Стилински в общем-то было ясно давно, что "как у всех", у него не будет.

– Только бога ради, приключений на свой зад не найди.

– Ты что, беспокоишься обо мне? – не поверил Стайлз.

– Ну это же моя попка, – не удержался Дерек. – И ты ясно дал это понять своим присутствием всей тюрьме. – Стилински к удовольствию Дерека снова покраснел. – Так что жду тебя через год, радость моя, – вдруг оскалился он идеально ровными белыми зубами.

Стайлз в этот момент решил качнуться на стуле и благополучно шлепнулся назад, не удержав равновесие. Секунд тридцать были слышны только стоны и мат. Дерек мимоходом подумал, что ругаться пацан стал гораздо чаще. Большой город влияет не так чтобы хорошо на этот чокнутый организм, судя по всему.

– Я в норме! Я жив! – Стайлз заполз сначала на стол, поднял стул и сел на него. И уставился на Хейла. – Чего? Ты сейчас... Так, секундочку. Хейл, блять!

– Что? – выгнул бровь Дерек. – Ты сам выбрал свою судьбу, заявившись ко мне со смазкой и вибратором. Его, кстати, тоже не забудь, пригодится.

– Хейл!

– Да, мне нравится, – удовлетворенно кивнул Дерек. – Вот так ты и будешь кричать. Или даже громче, – Дерек дернул бровями.

Стайлз медленно откинулся на спинку стула, большими глазами глядя на оборотня. А затем приложил руку в известном жесте "фейспалма". После чего брякнул:

– А если приду? Что делать будешь?

– Время вышло, Стилински., – Дерек нехорошо ухмыльнулся и поднялся. – Вдруг я не шутил?

Выражение лица, которое провожало его, стоило всех этих шуток. И ладно, он готов признать, что в этот раз мальчишка раздражал меньше обычного.

Дерек и сам не очень понимал, зачем вообще все это делал, но одно он знал точно – ему и его волку не слишком нравилось, что от Стайлза пахло кем-то чужим.

Питеру тоже досталось. Стоило дяде появиться и ввести его в курс дела о том, как живет стая и процветает бизнес, как Дерек высказал ему все, что он думал о рождественской шутке. Питер даже не потрудился сделать виноватый вид. Дерек пообещал, что если и дальше так будет, то первое, что он сделает, когда выйдет, это собственноручно его закопает. Дядя поверил. Или сделал вид, что поверил. Дерек не разобрал под налетом понимающего ехидства.

Тема бисексуальности Стайлза больше не поднималась. Пацан продолжал все так же к нему таскаться, передавая через охрану очередные книжки, и начал прикладывать к ним журналы.

– Men's Health? Серьезно, Стайлз?

– Ну, а что? Откуда я знаю, что ты читаешь!

– Вот именно Men's Health я и читаю, да! Изучаю, как заполучить в постель девушку мечты, десять способов оргазма и стильные брюки на вечеринку. Я сижу, Стилински!

– Но ты же выйдешь.

– Действительно...

Выглядел Стайлз не так, чтобы очень хорошо. Начались экзамены, и он заявлялся теперь с кругами под глазами. На рык Дерека "шел бы ты спать" Стайлз только рукой махал и обижался. Дерек искренне не понимал, на что.

В итоге, экзамены все же были сданы, журналы теперь были только про природу и автомобили, к ним все так же прилагались старые детективы. И Стилински начал пахнуть как-то иначе. В первый раз Дерек промолчал, а вот во второй все же не выдержал.

– В чем дело?

– Ты о чем? – парень нервно поерзал на стуле.

– Я же вижу. Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать.

– Я сам не понял, что случилось, – Стайлз потупился и вздохнул. – Наверное, не стоило столько пить. Оба раза.

– Ну?

– Ну... Был на вечеринке... А там Брэд... Кажется, я ему нравлюсь...

Дерек повел носом и скривился:

– Трахались?

– Что? Нет! Ну...

– Стайлз!

– Он мне отсосал! Ясно тебе? И я... В общем, не могу понять нравится мне или нет. Вот.

– Значит, надо попробовать еще, – ответил Дерек, кривясь. Не нравился волку чужой запах на Стайлзе. Он даже сумел удивиться этому открытию, а потом посмотрел на Стайлза иначе, начиная смутно догадываться, в чем же все-таки дело. Вот это юное недоразумение нравится волку?! Глухое удивленное рычание, принадлежавшее исключительно самому Дереку, вырвалось наружу тихим сипом. Стайлз не заметил. И слава всем богам.

– Еще? Это что... ну... со временем приходит?

– Нет, придурок. Это приходит либо с правильным партнером, либо с опытным. И, судя по всему, там такой же девственник, как и ты. Вам вдвоем будет весело.

– Эй! Я с Малией спал!

– В психушке. Да. Хоть помнишь, как оно было?

– И все равно я технически не девственник, – зарделся Стайлз.

– Ну, это с какой стороны смотреть, – ухмыльнулся Дерек.

– Ты о чем?

– О твоей заднице, Стайлз, – ласково проворковал Дерек и показательно облизнулся. Когда пацана как ветром сдуло, он чуть башкой о стекло не ударился. Ну, вот какого хуя, а?

Но, вообще, он даже обрадовался, что, возможно, Стайлз прекратит свои попытки и перестанет его навещать. Лишь волку эта идея не нравилась. Об этом Дерек вообще старался не думать. И когда через неделю Стайлз не появился, он вздохнул с облегчением, а вот волк, наоборот, заскулил. И сводил с ума этим скулежом, который слышал лишь он один, следующие несколько дней. Он лежал на кровати, смотрел в потолок и пытался уговорить зверя внутри успокоиться, потому что в данной ситуации он все равно ничего сделать не может. Зверь угомонился далеко не сразу.

Когда через неделю Стайлз все-таки появился, Дерек едва мог сдержать мимолетную тихую улыбку, потому что волк внутри обрадовался, но потом лицо его скривилось, а волк зарычал – от Стайлза ярко пахло кем-то чужим, а еще сексом. Стайлз снова дергался, больше обычного. Но выглядел вполне здоровым и... собой.

– Хе-е-ей, волчара! Я тебе приволок еще одну книжку, и нет, Men's Health не купил, уж прости, – он театрально приложил ладонь к сердцу и ухмыльнулся. А потом поерзал и глянул исподлобья. – Можно я кое-что расскажу?

– Стилински, почему ты не рассказываешь о своих сексуальных предпочтениях Макколу? Или о том, что вчера трахался? – Дерек показательно повел носом и скривился.

– Откуда ты… Я мылся! Чертов читер!

– Этот запах не исчезнет еще несколько дней. Полагаю, с ориентацией ты определился. Поздравляю. И все еще не понимаю, какого черта ты все это рассказываешь мне?

Пацан заалел ушами и буркнул:

– Потому что ты... Тебе все равно, ты не будешь осуждать. В отличие от других.

– Маккол осудил бы? Твой лучший друг? Это что-то новенькое.

– Не знаю я! Но все равно... Мне так проще. Вот. И блин, вообще я надеялся, что ты порадуешься.

– Порадуюсь? Чему? Твоей, наконец-то появившейся личной жизни? Или тому, что тебя кто-то натянул?

– Эй! Вообще-то все было наоборот!

– Вот как? – Дерек вскинул бровь, а волк почему-то перестал недовольно ворчать.

– Да, – буркнул Стайлз.

Дерек даже не стал скрывать ухмылку, которая расцвела на его лице. Волк так вообще чуть ли хвостом не завилял, предатель, тут же все простив. 

– И как? Понравилось?

– Я... я не понял. Ну, то есть, было приятно, да. Но...

– Но?

– Чего-то не хватало, – честно сказал Стайлз.

Дерек понимающе покивал, не став рассуждать на эту тему дальше. Ему не хотелось, волк все еще нет-нет, но ворчал.

– Кстати. Перестань носить мне книги.

– Почему?

– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы охрана устроила шмон и все конфисковала, а я отправился в карцер за нарушение режима?

– Чего?

– Стайлз, я сижу семь лет за убийство.

– Которого ты не совершал!

– И все равно. Несмотря на то, что это – частная тюрьма, наглеть все же не стоит.

– Тогда собери все книги, и я их заберу. И принесу новые.

– Ты можешь вообще ничего не приносить.

Стайлз снова надулся:

– И чем ты тут будешь семь лет заниматься?

– Совершенствовать самоконтроль. Хотя при взгляде на тебя он снижается.

– Почему?

– Ты раздражаешь.

– Я всегда тебя раздражаю, – фыркнул Стайлз и широко улыбнулся, совершенно не обидевшись.

Дерек закатил глаза, поняв, что бесполезно говорить Стилински чего-то не делать.

Позже в камере он действительно собрал несколько стопок книг и передал их охране. Та ничего не сказала и Дерек понял, что Питер регулярно отваливает деньги за то, чтобы его жизнь была более или менее комфортной. И за Стайлза.

Лежа на койке уже поздно вечером он держал в руках снимок, который пацан привез в Рождество, вглядывался в улыбчивые лица своей стаи и уговаривал волка не скулить. Да, он скучал. По Бейкон Хиллс, по волчатам, по свободе. Он перечитывал письма раз за разом и уже помял фото, которое часто вертел в руках. Только Стайлз и его запах не давали волку скулить в полную силу, скучая в замкнутом пространстве. И все равно он фантомно ощущал раздражение от знания того, что Стайлз начал встречаться с каким-то парнем. Это совершенно точно была не девушка. Парень не выглядел окрыленным, как при обычных томных и мечтательных взглядах на Лидию Мартин, поэтому создавалось впечатление, что парень просто делает так, как вроде бы нужно. Но постоянной константой в его жизни оставались только тридцать минут в день каждую субботу в окружной тюрьме, которые он проводил за стеклом, ухмыляясь Дереку. Это раздражало.

Месяца снова полетели один за другим. Три раза приезжал Питер, снова рассказывал, как дела у стаи и как идет бизнес. Упоминал о том, что шериф Стилински интересовался Дереком и заодно тем, не сильно ли докучает его сын. На что Дерек просто пожал плечами.

– О, передам, что вы очень хорошо ладите, – чуть не промурлыкал дядя и в голову Дерека закралось подозрение, что Хейл-старший преследует какие-то свои цели.

В начале лета Стайлз больше походил на привидение – бледный, дерганный, под глазами залегли темные круги, запах адералла стал более отчетливым, а значит, дозу он превышал. А еще от него пахло лишь им самим, из чего Дерек сделал вывод, что экзамены отнимали все его свободное время. Удивительно, но именно запах принимаемого им лекарства, ставший гуще и неприятнее, раздражал волка сильнее обычного. Да и сами движения были более дерганными, а глаза казались пустыми и воспаленными из-за лопнувших капилляров.

– Стилински, вот какого черта ты тут делаешь? – вздохнул один раз Дерек.

– А что? Тебе все еще настолько неприятна моя компания?

– Я не об этом. Ты выглядишь как труп, а мне есть, с чем сравнивать.

– Так экзамены же. Правда, осталось сдать три последних зачета и я свободен. Обещал сразу же приехать к папе. Он переживает.

– Увидит тебя такого красивого и больше не выпустит из города. Нахрена ты ко мне-то приехал?

– А что такого? – тут же буркнул подросток, и в нос Дерека ударило обидой.

– С того, что ты мог поспать эти несколько часов.

– Знаешь, эти несколько часов, пока я еду к тебе и сижу тут, для меня как передышка. Если честно, я уже видеть эти учебники не могу.

– А меня, значит, можешь?

Парень растянул губы в широкой и искренней улыбке и довольно кивнул. Дерек приказал волку перестать вилять хвостом. Волк, к слову, не послушал.

Летом Стайлз все также навещал его. На вопрос о том, почему он не в Бейкон Хиллс, Стайлз лишь переводил тему разговора, а потом просто ответил, что ему так хочется. Нравится ему "надоедать хмурому волчаре". Дерек лишь хмыкал, но молчал. Волк радостно вилял хвостом и молчал. Это был такой уговор: Дерек не гонит человека, волк молча радуется и не скулит, когда человека нет всю следующую неделю до очередного визита. Иногда от Стайлза пахло чужим запахом, и тогда волк недовольно ворчал, чем надоедал Дереку, потому что он не понимал, что такого в этом мальчишке, что так нравится зверю. Он даже пытался увещевать волка, говоря, что человек – это всего лишь человек, а нужен другой волк. Зверю было все равно. Зверь хотел Стайлза. Когда Дерек это понял, то был готов просить Питера запретить Стайлзу посещения, когда отошел от шока. Был готов просить убрать его из списка тех, кому разрешалось посещать заключенного Хейла, но... почему-то так этого и не сделал. В конечном итоге он все списал на вынужденное одиночество и целибат, а Стилински пах родной стаей и постоянно мелькал перед глазами.

Успокоившись таким образом, Дерек просто прекратил анализировать происходящее, и его серые будни вновь потекли своим ходом, перемежаясь новыми книгами и визитами Стайлза каждую субботу.

И все было прекрасно ровно до дня Рождества.

– Хейл, на выход! У тебя сутки! И передавай привет своей кисуле, – подмигнул ему охранник, открывая камеру.

"Какие сутки?", хотелось спросить Дереку, но задавать этот вопрос охраннику было бессмысленно. А вот Стайлзу – в самый раз. Да и про «кисулю» вопрос сам собой закрылся.

– Какие, нахрен, сутки? – прорычал он, когда за ним закрылась дверь и они со Стайлзом остались наедине. Парень разгружал пакеты с едой и немного виновато смотрел в ответ.

– Ну... Ну... понимаешь...

– Это ты, блять, понимаешь?!

– Ну...

– Что «ну», Стайлз?!

– Для правдоподобности.

– Для какой еще правдоподобности?! – теперь он по-настоящему зарычал.

– Питер сказал, что пустят только на сутки либо родственника, либо ну... меня.

– Даже не знаю, что хуже: ты на сутки или Питер.

– Я еды принес. Сам готовил.

– Стайлз! Какого хера ты не в Бейкон Хиллс?! – Дерек действительно не понимал, что происходит, и поэтому начал выходить из себя. Зато волк внутри, судя по всему, был весьма польщен тем, что Стилински в Рождество променял всех на него и сейчас сидит тут, а вокруг пакеты с совершенно точно домашней едой. Волк был просто счастлив. В отличие от Дерека.

– Да справятся там без меня! Отец с Мелиссой встречаться начал! Представляешь? Рождество вместе со стаей отметит. Они все понимают, что ты один! И я решил остаться. Вот… Хотя, можешь не благодарить, – Стилински вроде бы тоже разозлился и Дерек учуял его злость, но она быстро трансформировалась в обиду, а сам парень сел на стул и отвернулся.

– У тебя вроде кто-то был, – уже спокойнее сказал Дерек.

– Да никого нет, – дернул плечом Стайлз. – Ешь садись. Тут явно дрянью какой-нибудь кормят. Охрана пирог отжать хотела, но я не отдал, – пацан улыбнулся, переключаясь, и вытащил из пакета одно из блюд, закрытое фольгой.

Волк радостно заскулил. Дерек, наверное, впервые в жизни пожалел, что он – оборотень. Потому что человеческого в нем сейчас было лишь обличие, в остальном он был волком. Обычно контролировать себя труда не составляло, но чем дольше он сидел в клетке, тем острее он реагировал на Стайлза, который пах собой и, практически, больше никем. Он медленно приблизился, сел напротив, взял блюдо, сорвал фольгу и вгрызся в румяный бок, не став сдерживать довольный стон. Было очень вкусно. Стайлз был прав, тюремная еда не шла ни в какое сравнение. Поразительно, но они с волком единодушно успокоились, переключив внимание на еду.

Минут через пять Хейл скосил взгляд на Стилински, который сидел напротив и счастливо улыбался, наверное, потому, что его еду еще никто так не... жрал. Дерек прожевал и посмотрел исподлобья. На что Стайлз только глаза закатил и махнул рукой:

– Ешь. Я блин два дня убил на эту кухню. Так что ты сожрешь все.

Он начал снова возиться с пакетами и Дерек обнаружил в свертках и мясо, и пироги, и запеченные овощи, и даже сладкое. В общем и целом все то, чем тут не кормили.

Стилински сходил в маленькую ванную, налил в электрический чайник воды, щелкнул включателем и вытащил из пакета мешочек.

– Это, кстати, тоже пытались отжать.

Дерек повел носом и уловил аромат настоящих засушенных трав.

– В центре есть лавка, я туда иногда захаживаю. Там мешают сборы по рецептам. Этот просто офигенный. Тебе понравится.

– Во сколько это обошлось Питеру? – чавкая и даже не заботясь о манерах, спросил Дерек.

– Что именно?

– Твоя задница в мои руки на сутки, – пояснил он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как появляется и густеет румянец, проступивший на лице Стайлза.

– Не много. Пару тысяч он переживет, – буркнул парень, отворачиваясь и принимаясь рассыпать травки по двум совершенно безликим белым бокалам, которые стояли тут же на столике.

– Что-то дешево.

– Наверное, потому что я – не шлюха. Или ты расстроен?

– Я счастлив.

– Да?

– Ага. Тому, что дядюшка не разорит наш бизнес. И тому, что ты – не шлюха. Тебе не пойдет ею быть.

В глазах Стайлза он увидел немой вопрос, правда, не мог понять, что именно за вопрос.

После чего пацан фыркнул:

– Благодарю за комплимент. Сомнительный, правда, – затем разлил кипяток по чашкам и ушел на кровать, где, прислонившись к спинке и подушке, взял с тумбочки пульт от телевизора и включил его. Не слишком громко, просто для фона.

Было видно, что он хочет спать. Дерек только раз обернулся, продолжая есть: парень вымотан, видимо, учебой и работой, а тут еще готовка для него. Это... приятно. Да. 

Ему понадобилось еще полчаса, чтобы утолить первый голод, прежде чем он выдохнул, сделал глоток уже остывшего травяного отвара и пошел к кровати. Стайлз молча подвинулся, давая ему место, и Дерек вытянулся рядом, глядя на экран телек, где шло какое-то рождественское шоу.

Он сам захотел спать после всего съеденного и, глядя шоу, подумывал о том, чтобы подремать, когда в нос неожиданно ударили новые запахи. Неуверенность, нервозность, пахнущие кислотой и апельсинами. А потом Стилински сказал то, от чего вся его сонливость просто слетела.

– Дерек, займись со мной сексом.

Дерек медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Волк чуть ли не подпрыгнул от внезапно свалившейся «радости» и нетерпеливо завилял хвостом. Волк вел себя, как проклятый ретривер!

– Ты ебнулся? – просто спросил он, кое-как усмирив зверюгу.

– Нет, – тихо, но твердо ответил Стайлз.

– Почему я? – волк явно был не согласен с дебатами и начал скулить. Он не понимал, почему они все еще разговаривают, вместо того чтобы заняться тем, что предлагал человек. А вот Дерек очень хотел разобраться в происходящем.

– Потому что... это ты.

Дерек удивился такому ответу еще больше и не стал этого скрывать. Но глаза его все равно покраснели. Стайлз от этого дернулся, но вопреки страху, который почуял волк, упрямо уставился, нахмурившись.

– Стайлз.

– Ну, чего?! Господи, боже мой, Дерек! Я, черт возьми, девственник! Ну, с той стороны... И только недавно понял, что мне нравятся парни! Но... то, что было... Не то! Я больше не хочу думать, что секс с малознакомыми парнями – это феерия. Потому что это не так! А ты... Ты – свой. Мы... давно знакомы. Пусть лучше это будешь ты... – последние слова он почти прошептал, смущенно опустив голову. А вот волк от таких признаний зашелся радостным скрежетанием когтями по ребрам, пусть фантомно, но внутри и впрямь что-то кольнуло. – Или что, хочешь сказать, что у тебя тут секс так часто, и ты хочешь отказаться от того, что я сам предлагаю? – все же включил "Стайлза" Стайлз. – Сколько у тебя секса не было? Два года?

– Два с половиной, – отозвался Дерек, взвешивая все «за» и «против» в голове.

– Или я настолько плох?

– Нет. Ты чертовски пиздлив, Стилински! – рявкнул он.

– И что ты сделаешь? – Стайлз не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как подначить.

– То, что я могу сделать, тебе вряд ли понравится.

– Почему?

– Потому что ты – человек. А я – нет.

– Я знаю.

– Нет, Стайлз, ты НЕ знаешь, – прорычал Дерек. Он резко повернулся, Стайлз оказался прижатым к кровати большим телом и громко сглотнул, потому что глаза оборотня стали насыщенно-красными. Он боялся, Дерек ощущал это всем нутром. И решительно смотрел в ответ. Это заставляло злиться еще сильнее. И, черт возьми, начинало возбуждать. Волк внутри ощущал восторг и аромат смущения. Девственник. Блять, Стилински все еще целка и сам пришел к волку. Дерек тихо рыкнул. – Долбаная Красная Шапочка...

Стайлз распахнул глаза, а потом ухмыльнулся:

– Так я все же тебе интересен?

– Волку. Ты, Стилински, интересен волку. Я сейчас даю тебе последний шанс. Потому что потом ты будешь скулить.

Дерека тут же обдало волной жаркого молодого возбуждения. Собственно, это и был ответ. Он выпрямился, стоя на коленях на так называемой кровати, глубоко вздохнул, но удержать волка все равно не смог бы, да и не хотел, если честно. Он, и правда, не трахался уже давно, а мальчишка сам предложил. И он честно несколько раз давал возможность отказаться, но Стайлз не захотел.

Дерек стянул верхнюю часть тюремной робы резким движением, открывая взору накачанное тело. Возбуждение Стайлза тут же шибануло в нос, и он совсем по-звериному фыркнул и мотнул головой, чувствуя, как контроля над волком становится все меньше.

– Раздевайся, если не хочешь возвращаться голым, – он выразительно глянул на мальчишку и сжал и разжал кулак, демонстрируя когти.

Стайлз попытался подняться, но Хейл сжал коленями его бедра, и ему пришлось стягивать толстовку и кофту лежа. Оборотень лишь облизнулся, глядя на стройное молодое тело. А потом склонился, ухватил Стайлза за бока и лизнул – от пупка до шеи и выше, за ухо, а когда тот мелко задрожал, несильно куснул за горло и поцеловал, врываясь языком в рот и не давая возможности даже вздохнуть.

Кажется, поцелуя Стайлз не ожидал. Видимо, когда шел сюда с этой мыслью, в его голове бродили любые картинки, кроме такой. Но он не знал одной простой вещи: волки – очень тактильные. Внутренний волк и его человек – это одно целое, и желания у них общие. И, ложась с кем-то в постель, они жаждут обладать, проявляя это через поцелуи, укусы, вылизывания. Любой способ, который оставит след. Да и сам Дерек любил подчинять и знал, как это сделать всего лишь с помощью поцелуя.

Он уже достаточно вырос, чтобы не волноваться о том, что подумает партнер, да и Кейт Арджент мертва. С тех пор были другие. И его волк каждый раз хотел заявить свои права. Чаще всего приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не показать сущность. А тут – член стаи. А значит, можно выпустить на волю все свои желания. Вернее, желания волка и человека. А Дерек был вынужден признать – Стилински за последние пару лет набрал в мышечной массе, плечи расправились, черты лица заострились. Такой действительно был способен вызвать желание. Впрочем, и вызывал. Неожиданно, но в самый раз, чтобы взять то, что предложили.

Желание и жажда обладания стали еще сильнее особенно сейчас, когда Стайлз не мог угнаться за ним, пытаясь отвечать на агрессивный больной поцелуй. Который длился и длился, а в нос пробирался запах возбуждения и восторга, юного и такого отчаянного.

Дерек не сдержался и, отодвинувшись, усмехнулся:

– Давно мечтал, я смотрю?

– Да пошел ты, – тут же на автомате вякнул пацан.

Дерек рыкнул на такое хамство и, склонившись к шее мальчишки, принялся ее вылизывать, удерживая чужие руки прижатыми к матрасу. Пусть потрепыхается. Так интереснее.

И Стайлз трепыхался, ерзая и только сильнее вжимаясь пахом. В отличие от свободных штанов тюремной робы, Стайлз был в джинсах. Дерек порыкивал, когда их члены соприкасались сквозь ткань. Стайлз неизменно задыхался, когда слышал этот рык и чувствовал клыки на собственной шее. Эти клыки, судя по реакции, и пугали, и заводили, что нравилось оборотню отдельно.

Дерек вдруг отодвинулся и, взявшись за пояс, принялся расстегивать чужие джинсы. Стайлз затих и теперь наблюдал за ним во все глаза.

– Снимай, – наконец велел Дерек и поднялся с кровати. Все равно ему самому спокойствия на это не хватит и лучше переключиться. Он нашарил смазку в одном из принесенных Стилински пакетов, избавился от штанов и белья и повернулся к Стайлзу, который как раз стягивал трусы и замер, когда увидел его голым. Взгляд его был прикован к паху. Дерек тоже мельком глянул вниз. Большой налитой темный член с крупной головкой. Он был чертовски возбужден. Ну, а пацан знал, куда и к кому шел. – Уже страшно? – по-звериному усмехнулся он. Стайлз фыркнул и, наконец, избавился от последнего клочка одежды. – А зря. Прелюдии не будет, – голос его все меньше походил на человеческий из-за мешавших нормально говорить клыков и волка, который рвался наружу.

И вот теперь Стайлзу стало не по себе, судя по тому, как он сглотнул.

Оборотень усмехнулся, облизывая клыки. Да, Стайлз не был девушкой и сейчас смотрел больше с испугом, чем с темной поволокой желания в глазах. Но в комнате отчетливо витал запах любопытства и возбуждения, а значит, парень все же соображает правильно, понимает, что будет. Просто для него все это в первый раз. Секс с оборотнем – в первый раз. И волк Дерека внутри приплясывал от нетерпения, зная, что будет первым. Не надеялся же Стилински, что Дерек подставится сам?

– Эй, Хейл, – позвал Стайлз. Дерек сверкнул алой радужкой и вопросительно приподнял брови. – Просто... помни, что у меня нет регенерации.

Да, это был явный минус. Потому что истосковавшемуся по простой близости волку хотелось не просто заняться сексом, а завалить и выебать. Два с половиной года и для мужчины, и для его зверя – очень большой срок, а тут такое гибкое жилистое тело.

– Об этом, Стилински, надо было думать до того, как ты остался, – оскалился Дерек, приласкал себя и двинулся к кровати. – Современная медицина тебя спасет. Питер оплатит, будем надеяться.

Стайлз инстинктивно пополз назад по кровати, вжимаясь в подушку, но Дерек, подойдя, бросил смазку на серое тюремное покрывало и дернул его за ногу на себя.

– Дерек, – только и успел пискнуть Стайлз. Но его уже не слушали. 

Дерек глубоко дышал, шумно втягивая воздух, и даже не пытался контролировать себя, отчего на мальчишку смотрели красные глаза альфы. Стайлз дернулся и вцепился в покрывало, когда влажный язык коснулся лодыжки и пошел дальше – к колену, потом к бедру и собственно паху.

– Дерек,– снова пискнул Стайлз, когда нос уткнулся в лобок, а тяжелое тело придавило ноги.

Дерек хмыкнул, осознав, что парень задумал все давно и его решение не спонтанное, раз его лобок сейчас был гладко выбрит. Кожа тут была нежная и покрасневшая, и он с удовольствием прикусил ее слегка клыками.

– Только не обрати меня, волчара! Слышишь?! – панически заверещал Стайлз, глядя на лохматую макушку оборотня. 

Дерек фыркнул на это и снова прикусил нежную кожу, вырвав испуганный писк. Волка он хоть и отпустил, но обращаться и терять полный контроль явно не собирался. Зафиксировав бедра Стайлза, он с удовольствием водил носом по бедрам и животу, обходя стояк. Тот, хоть и верещал, но был возбужден, а значит, всем все нравилось. Даже если Стайлз думал и говорил иначе. Он бы посоветовал ему выключить мозг, но понимал, что тот не сможет. А значит, скоро на его голову посыплются проклятья из этого болтливого рта. Удивительно, но в данном контексте Дерек не был против.

Раздвинув ноги Стайлза, Дерек уткнулся носом в паховую складку, где запах был сильнее. Кожа уже покрылась испариной и казалась очень вкусной, когда он широко лизнул ее.

– Дерек! Ты... какого черта... делаешь?!

Дерека ударило волной смущения. Тогда он спустился языком чуть ниже, и Стайлз предсказуемо попытался вырваться, начав фонить паникой.

Дерек не стал утруждать себя ответом. Он сначала выпустил когти, которые впились в бока, отвлекая, а когда Стайлз зашипел от боли, быстро его перевернул, чтобы было удобнее. Хоть он и обещал, что прелюдии не будет, но и отказать себе в удовольствии испробовать на вкус всего человека не мог. Волку хотелось узнать, какой он, почувствовать на языке, поэтому Стайлзу только и оставалось, что возмущаться и верещать в подушку, пытаясь выбраться из-под когтистой хватки и тяжелого тела, от чего его бока быстро окрасились красным. Кровь, ударявшая в нос волка снова и снова, будоражила все сильнее. Дерек понимал, что больше не может, что нужно утолить этот голод, чтобы потом спокойно насладится вкусом и запахами. Он потянулся за смазкой. Все остальное придется оставить на потом.

Стайлз, видимо, заметивший подозрительное затишье в районе своей задницы, которую тоже уже успели прикусить и облизать, обернулся и уставился на Дерека, который снова выпрямился на коленях и, открыв полупустой тюбик смазки, вылил себе на пальцы немного, размазывая по подрагивающему колом стоящему члену.

– Дерек! Ты же не собираешься без подготовки?! – глаза парня округлились в ужасе. Видимо, осознал, что мало того, не состоялся римминг, так еще и подготовкой оборотень решил не утруждаться. – Дерек, твою мать! Приди в себя! – он развернулся и дернулся к оборотню, собираясь, судя по всему, встряхнуть. Но Хейл перехватил его одной рукой и снова повалил на кровать, задницей к себе. – Дерек, я серьезно! Я, мать твою, не хочу в больницу в Рождество с порванной задницей!

Дерек его слышал. Сквозь шум крови в ушах. Волк внутри бесновался от предвкушения, подвывал и торопил. Краем сознания он понимал, что его волк изголодался и сейчас полностью пытается перехватить контроль. И это было не слишком хорошо. К тому же да, парень был прав. Но все, на что его хватило, это с трудом убрать когти и вставить два смазанных пальца в тугую дырку. Стайлз под ним тут же заорал, а Дерек застонал на пару с волком, ощущая, как вокруг пальцев судорожно сжимаются не тронутые еще ни кем мышцы.

– Дерек! Сука! – Стайлз взвыл в подушку.

Дерек склонился и прорычал ему на ухо:

– За суку ответишь, – и начал двигать рукой, кое-как растягивая тугие мышцы. Причем больше заботясь о себе, нежели о Стайлзе. Будь он человеком, вероятно, он относился бы иначе, но он человеком не был.

Когда он вытащил пальцы, мышцы едва ли расслабились, а Стайлз под ним забился:

– Дерек! Нет! – но его никто не слушал. – Дерек...

Нос улавливал ароматы паники, страха и притаившегося меж них возбуждения. Вероятно, Стилински и сам не подозревал о своих истинных желаниях. Поэтому Дерек не реагировал на его крики. Он положил руку между лопаток парня и снова выпустил когти, словно пригвождая его к кровати. Стайлз дернулся и всхлипнул. От него дохнуло отчаянием. Дерек шумно втянул его носом, глухо зарычал и начал медленно погружаться в тугой жар, второй рукой снова вцепившись в бок парня.

Стайлз шипел, потом стонал, потом всхлипнул и сжался. Дерек чувствовал, что ему больно, чертовски больно, но он больше не пытался вырваться. Войдя полностью, Дерек замер, давая волку то, чего тот так хотел, и аккуратно забирая хоть часть контроля. Он не двигался, а Стайлз под ним мелко дрожал. Он накрыл его своим телом, вытащил когти, одной рукой уперся в кровать, а второй обнял Стайлза и прижал к себе.

– Я предупреждал тебя, – получилось по-звериному. – Ты не послушал.

И медленно толкнулся, шикнув на волка. Стайлз был членом стаи. Калечить он не собирался. Парень вздрогнул всем телом и глухо болезненно застонал. Дерек чувствовал его боль, обещал себе, что вытянет ее, но не сейчас. Просто потому что не мог сконцентрироваться, особенно когда его начало обволакивать запахом отчаяния и соленых слез. Он знал, Стайлз плачет от боли.

– Я предупреждал... – снова глухо прорычал Дерек, словно оправдываясь, и, выйдя практически полностью, толкнулся снова.

Стайлз ничего не ответил. Он словно закаменел и только завыл на одной ноте, когда оборотень принялся толкаться размеренными толчками, точно растягивая удовольствие для себя. Дерека сжимало так, что перед глазами начали мелькать яркие всполохи сквозь красноту собственной силы. Он толкался медленно и грубо, на всю длину, оставляя внутри только головку; слышал, как рвется наволочка под пальцами пацана, как тот болезненно поскуливает. И, черт возьми, это был действительно приятный звук. Волк внутри довольно рычал, жмурился и подталкивал к тому, чтобы увеличить скорость, дать насладиться им обоим. Но Дерек пока не позволял. Уткнувшись во влажный затылок носом, он глубоко вдыхал влажный жар, облизываясь и усмехаясь. Ровно до тех пор, пока Стайлз не нашарил его руку и не подтащил к себе. А затем Дерек вместе с волком удивленно зарычали – мальчишка впился зубами в его запястье и завыл еще сильнее.

Дерек точно протрезвел, встрепенулся и замер. Его иногда кусали любовники-люди, но никогда так... отчаянно, что ли. Укус был сильным, он это чувствовал. Волк начал нетерпеливо порыкивать, но Дерек вдруг совершенно по-человечески велел ему заткнуться. Потом выпрямился, поднимая и Стайлза, который пронзительно пискнул, когда из-за смены позы член вошел глубже. Дерек положил вторую руку ему на грудь, потерся носом о шею, потом лизнул и тихо прошептал:

– Прости, – а по его руке, от пальцев до плеча, поползли черные нити-вены. Его начало мутить. Стайлзу действительно было больно, но он чувствовал, что зубы на его запястье постепенно разжимаются.

Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Стайлз, наконец, глубоко вздохнул и отпустил руку Дерека, уложив ее на свое бедро.

– Не мог... раньше так... сделать, животное?! – хрипло возмутился он, тяжело дыша.

Дерек усмехнулся и уткнулся парню носом за ухо.

– Я был занят.

– Чем? Насилуя меня? Я так рад. Чертов придурок. Двигайся давай! – Стайлз дышал громко и все еще болезненно, но вырываться не спешил, только подрагивал в руках оборотня. Дерек, если честно, ждал, что он начнет вырываться, но пацан его удивил.

Дерек убрал руку с бедра, уложив на живот, поглаживая, и толкнулся. Стайлз задохнулся и вцепился в обнимающие его руки. Дерек лизнул его за ухом и снова толкнулся, на это раз сильнее, а потом еще раз и еще. Стайлз еле слышно застонал.

Дерек краем сознания, которое снова начало затапливать, уловил тот момент, когда из болезненного, стон начал переходить в возбужденный. Волка это несказанно обрадовало, и толчки стали еще интенсивнее. Дерек и правда не хотел причинять боль, но зверь внутри него слишком обрадовался предложению и остановить его оказалось трудно. Теперь же все было иначе. Дерек принялся изучать руками чужое тело, которое подрагивало и стонало, в нос настойчиво лез запах острого возбуждения, и скоро Стайлз громко стонал, но теперь уже не от боли. Дерек снова уткнул его лицом в подушку, расставил ноги пошире и начал двигаться в хорошем темпе, так, как ему нравилось, придерживая за бедра и наслаждаясь видом красивой выгибающейся спины. Стайлзу пришлось подстраиваться под новый темп и ему удалось. А потом он и вовсе начал себя ласкать, мягко красиво постанывая. Несмотря на два года воздержания, Дерек кончил не сразу, а потом не сдержался, принялся целовать и облизывать подрагивающего в посторгазменной неге человека, удовлетворенно зная, что его сперма сейчас находится внутри.

– Ф-фу... н-ну... ф-фу... вол... волч... волчара... – вяло отмахивался от него Стайлз.

Дереку конкретно сейчас было насрать на все возмущения. И он, и его волк наслаждались видом и запахами, лежа на парне сверху.

– Слезь, – вяло трепыхнулся новоявленный любовник, когда его укусили за ухо. – Ау! Дерек...

Дерек только сдвинулся в бок, но все равно навалился. Ему было хорошо. Стайлз выглядел затраханным, встрепанным, от него фонило удовольствием, несмотря на то, какое выражение лица он пытался строить, в заднице была его сперма… Дереку действительно было хорошо.

Стайлз распластался звездочкой, зарылся руками в подушку и повернулся к мужчине.

– Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу...

– Пиздишь, Стайлз, – отозвался Дерек, все еще сверкая алой радужкой Он. Удовлетворил только первый голод и от подарка, так любезно приехавшего сюда на сутки, отказываться больше не собирался. Стилински, конечно, не был женщиной или хотя бы тем, кого Дерек изначально мог воспринять как сексуальный объект, но его зверь урчал от удовольствия. Было приятно обладать юным телом, зная, что раньше подобного не делал никто.

– Только не влюбись в меня, волчара.

– А я смотрю, тебе понравилось.

– Не сказать, что я был рад, когда ты запихнул в меня свой член. А теперь из меня вытекает твоя сперма. Это было обязательно?

– Что?

– Кончать в меня?

Дерек протянул руку, огладил искусанную ягодицу, а затем пальцы скользнули в растраханную дырку.

– Дерек! – тут же взвился парень. Оборотень провернул пальцы внутри по сперме и удовлетворенно рыкнул. – Ага. Это что-то явно... волчье... Хейл, вытащи оттуда свои пальцы!

Дерек покорно послушался. Только для того, чтобы сдвинуться вниз и развести его бедра, устраиваясь между ними

– Дерек? – обернулся Стайлз, подозрительно прищурившись. – Меня пугает, что я так часто произношу твое имя. Что ты собрался там делать, чертов коврик коридорный?

Дерек предусмотрительно схватил его за бока, не давая ни сдвинуться, ни вырваться, а сам лизнул припухшую дырку и просунул туда язык. Стайлз взвился и взвизгнул, совсем как девчонка. Кажется, даже проклятья сыпал, но его никто не слушал. Дерек с удовольствием вылизывал жаркую дырку, чувствуя вкус Стайлза и своего семени, предвкушая, как скоро будет трахать мальчишку снова, снова окажется внутри него и на сей раз все будет уже иначе.

– Пусти! Ну, Дерек!..

Дерек отпустил бока и с удовольствием слегка воткнул когти в спину, вновь пригвождая мальчишку к кровати. Он чувствовал, что снова возбуждается, как и Стайлз, запах лишь усиливался и нот страха слышно не было. Зато дикое смущение щекотало ноздри, заставляя утробно рычать.

– Да не рычи ты! О, господи... – Стайлз, сжимавший в пальцах наволочку, уткнулся носом в подушку. – Дерек, не надо. Это... господибожемой... Это ужасно...

Это было ужасно стыдно для Стайлза, но не для волка. Он буквально пометил пацана своим семенем и теперь зализывал саднящее горячее отверстие, пытаясь на уровне инстинкта извиниться за причиненную боль, и вместе с тем удостоверялся, что только что именно он его трахал. Волк за два с лишним года истосковался слишком сильно, а сам Дерек не видел причины не дать своему зверю того, чего он так хотел. Поэтому продолжил вылизывать припухшую дырку, иногда задевая снова полезшими клыками нежные складки.

– Господи, Хейл...

Дерек ненадолго оторвался от своего занятия и уставился на Стайлза, который, неудобно вывернув шею, смотрел на него, закусив губу. Стилински был красный от смущения и стыда, но Дерек улавливал запах возбуждения. Поэтому он только оскалился и вернулся к своему занятию.

Ему никогда не нравится сын шерифа. Он был слишком активным, слишком назойливым, лез вечно не в свое дело, пару раз даже подставил его, да и наличие отца-копа не добавляло Стайлзу популярности. Но весь прошедший год и то, что случилось несколько минут назад, что-то изменили. Дерек стал иначе смотреть на него, иначе думать о нем. Он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет... обладать Стайлзом. И не в физическом смысле, хотя и в нем тоже. Он хочет, волк хочет, чтобы этот человек принадлежал только ему. Стал Парой.

Питер был бы счастлив узнать, что его племянник окончательно сбрендил в этих стенах.

– Господи, – снова простонал Стайлз.

Дерек оторвался от дырки и провел языком вдоль позвоночника, поднимаясь над Стайлзом, опираясь на руки. А потом прикусил за загривок, одновременно снова входя в него. Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, но вместо этого задохнулся от ощущений. По сперме и смазке было уже не так больно, Дерек знал это. Но все же замер, давая время, чтобы привыкнуть. А когда Стайлз дернул бедрами, задвигался.

– Ты не мог... полчаса... подождать? - не мог не высказаться Стилински.

Дерек утробно рыкнул, но ответил:

– Это только начало, Стайлз.

– О, боже... Нахрена я... согласился... на сутки… – он хотел еще что-то сказать, но оборотень чуть сместился, изменив угол проникновения, и он громко застонал, и в этом стоне совершенно точно не было недовольства.

В этот раз все вышло иначе. Стайлзу уже не было больно и он притих, стараясь не провоцировать альфу, фоня на всю комнату кайфом и любопытством. Дерек не понимал последнего, но предпочел пока что сосредоточиться на том, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. Потому что Стайлз – часть стаи, тот, кто приходил последний год. И имеет право на то, чтобы и ему было хорошо.

Уткнувшись лбом в затылок, Дерек двигался и тихонько рычал, пока пацан под ним, не стесняясь в способностях своих голосовых связок, демонстрировал уровень удовольствия. Волк внутри от этого только облизывался и подвывал, довольный тем, что мальчишка не отталкивает, что пришел сам и получает наслаждение. Дерек и мог бы возмутиться, но не стал. О том, что сейчас происходит, подумает он спустя сутки.

Через четыре часа Стайлз уже даже отползти не мог, хотя полчаса назад они устроили славный забег по комнате свиданий. Стайлз обзывал Дерека озабоченным извращенцем, Дерек в ответ лишь скалился. Сейчас он оставил мальчишку в покое, позволив отдохнуть и поспать. Он и сам подремал, а потом смотрел телевизор без звука, пока Стайлз спал на его груди.

Все вдруг изменилось. Стайлз перестал быть раздражающим ребенком. Теперь он был раздражающим любовником. И Дерек понимал, что не отпустит. Волк был согласен. Правда, Стайлз мог быть не согласен, но изменить он уже ничего не сможет, а жить с Парой, которая не хотела этих отношений, он не слишком желал. Поэтому старался ни к кому не привязываться. После Кейт. А теперь вот... Стайлз.

И сейчас самым лучшим вариантом будет оставить просто все как есть. Ему все равно сидеть еще пять лет, поэтому требовать чего-то от молодого парня, у которого еще все впереди, он просто не имеет права. Все, что доступно сейчас ему, это оставшиеся восемнадцать часов, секс и запах стаи. Запах Стайлза, ставший за последние почти два года самым привычным. Возможно, поэтому волк и воспринял Стилински как вторую половину – из-за одиночества. И это еще одна причина не делать ничего. Он не отпустит. Он будет ждать.

Дерек только прикрыл глаза, удивляясь, как додумался до всего этого. Волк упрямо молчал и довольно толкал в сторону Стилински.

Стайлз пошевелился спустя еще час. Ну как, забарахтался, поднял сонные глаза и вздохнул:

– Я тебя ненавижу, Хейл.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я слышу твое сердце, – усмехнулся он.

– Так и услышь. Я не вру.

Пацан не врал. Частично. Потому что сердце чуть ускорило свой бег, но это была вялая ненависть под влиянием момента. Да и не сказать, чтобы Стайлз мог ненавидеть того, под кем кончил в общей сложности пять раз.

– Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено? – спросил Дерек.

Парень зевнул, даже не собираясь слезать с его груди, и буркнул:

– Что-то у меня подозрение, что это еще не конец.

– Надо же. Что-то умное ты еще можешь говорить, – Дерек подтянул его ближе к себе и огладил ягодицу ладонью, не сильно сжимая.

Стилински тут же покраснел и завопил:

– Только не пальцами... туда...

Дерек его, разумеется, не послушал. Он должен был проверить, есть ли повреждения. И да, он от этого кайфовал. Когда он нырнул пальцами в растраханную дырку, Стайлз всхлипнул. Он мягко ощупал подушечками стенки; он чувствовал повреждения, но крови не было, а значит, каким-то невероятным чудом ему удалось не порвать мальчишку. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии немного поласкать так сладко всхлипывавшего от его пальцев Стайлза. А потом снова его трахнул, но теперь все было медленно, он наслаждался видом покрытого ссадинами и порезами тела, запоминал каждое ответное движение любовника, чтобы легче было пережить еще один год в тюрьме.

Стайлз отрубился сразу и проспал еще час. Дерек за это время успел сходить в душ, обтереть парня влажным полотенцем и нормально уложить.

Сев за стол, он принялся есть, рассматривая любовника. Он вдруг подумал о том, что пока они трахались, он не смотрел ему в глаза. Волк внутри тут же приглашающе вильнул хвостом, но Дерек его осадил. Сейчас он был относительно сыт и спокоен, а парню нужно время, чтобы хоть немного восстановить свои силы. Все будет позже.

Доев почти половину из принесенной Стилински еды, Дерек снова лег на постель рядом и прикрыл глаза. А спустя час услышал хриплый стон:

– Воды-ы-ы-ы...

Дерек принес ему воды. Стайлз присосался к бутылке и выпил почти все пол-литра, после чего откинулся на подушку.

– Так не бывает... – пробормотал он.

– Как?

– Чтобы человек... мог столько... заниматься сексом.

– Человек, наверное, и не может, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Но я и не человек.

– Зато я... всего лишь человек, – пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек, сидевший рядом и облокотившийся на вторую подушку, рассматривал его. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и глубоко дышал. – Я без сил...

– И у меня в запасе еще полдня точно, – дернул бровями Дерек.

Стайлз помолчал, а потом произнес:

– Зачем?

– Что «зачем»?

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

– Ты сам попросил. И мне понравилось.

– Трахать меня?

– Быть с тобой, – возразил Дерек.

Стайлз в удивлении вздернул брови:

– Я же тебя раздражаю!

– Постоянно, – подтвердил Дерек.

– Ну и... где логика? Или ты, наконец-то решил признать, что я не так плох?

– Это слишком непростой вопрос, чтобы я мог ответить односложно, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Но, раз ты уже такой бодрый, чтобы донимать меня глупыми вопросами, значит, я могу продолжить. – Он ухватил Стайлза за бок и подтащил к себе. Тот сопротивлялся, но его это не спасло.

К концу отведенных суток, Стайлз с трудом мог шевелиться, а потому покидал тюрьму буквально ползком.

Перед тем как выйти из комнаты свиданий, его прижали к стене и не выпускали минут двадцать. Сначала Дерек его жадно целовал, царапая губы клыками, теперь уже намеренно, чтобы оставить следы, в дополнение к тем, что у него уже были по всему телу. Дерек только вместе с волком довольно улыбался, зная, что меньше, чем через сутки все эти следы увидит стая. После поцелуев Дерек переключился на шею и просто уткнулся носом в теплую кожу, вдыхая запахи секса, стаи и самого Стайлза. Волк где-то в груди уже начал поскуливать, зная, что, возможно, это все, что у него осталось – запах.

Его пугало то, что он чувствовал. Он так не хотел ни к кому привязываться. В прошлый раз было очень больно. В этот раз, он мог просто не позволить случиться тому, чего он не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз остался с ним. Хотя понимал, что впереди его ждет еще много лет в этой клетке.

Честно говоря, после этих суток он был готов к тому, что Стайлз не придет в новом году. Но его страхи не оправдались. Стайлз, как всегда улыбчивый и болтливый, ждал его за стеклом в субботу.

 

 

 

 

Дерек выходил сегодня. В восемь утра ворота должны были открыться, поэтому Стайлз встал еще на рассвете и, приняв душ, рванул к окружной тюрьме, где оказался уже в половине восьмого. Все эти полчаса он провел, маясь вокруг Комаро, не в силах усидеть на месте. Не помогла даже двойная доза адералла, принятая им вместо завтрака. Он буквально наворачивал круги вокруг тачки, щурясь на яркое летнее солнце сквозь солнцезащитные очки. Линзы мешались, но пришлось их надеть, потому что обычные очки не спасали, когда он ехал по трассе, утопавшей в солнечном свете.

Когда прозвенел гудок, оповещающий об открытии ворот, парень подпрыгнул и уставился на ворота. За ворота вышел мужчина, но это был не Дерек. Седовласый пухляк глянул на него и пошел по дороге к городу. Стайлз нахмурился, посмотрел на часы и принялся топтаться на месте. 

Дерек вышел только через полтора часа. Он замер на месте, увидев Стайлза, потом глубоко вздохнул, закинул сумку с барахлом на плечо и пошел навстречу.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся. Потом подскочил к подошедшему оборотню.

– Привет, волчара! Ты должен был выйти в восемь! – парень ткнул оборотня пальцем в грудь. – Не будешь против, если я тебя обниму?

Хейл хмуро глянул на него, потом глянул на свою машину и начал обходить ее по кругу, придирчиво осматривая. Стайлз опешил и повернулся следом.

– Даже "привет" не скажешь?

– Скажу, – отозвался Дерек. – Проверю, что с моей машиной, и скажу.

– Нормально с ней все! Ты же сам отдал! 

Стайлз несколько лет назад умудрился разбить свой джип. Попал в аварию не по своей вине, отделался переломами, но машина превратилась в груду металла. Гипс на руке скрыть, разумеется, не удалось и пришлось все рассказать Дереку во время очередного получасового еженедельного свидания. Напоследок в тот день Дерек безразлично сообщил, что Стилински может забрать у Питера ключи от Комаро. Стайлз так удивился, что ушел от Дерека под гробовое молчание. Питеру он позвонил только через три дня, просто чтобы услышать, как его пошлют на хрен. Но Хейл-старший буквально промурлыкал о том, что закинет ключи в ближайшее время, когда будет в городе. Так Стайлз стал счастливым обладателем крутой тачки оборотня, которую тот любил и обожал все время их знакомства.

Наконец, Дерек, удовлетворившись осмотром машины, встал рядом, смерил Стайлза взглядом и чуть улыбнулся:

– Можешь, – сказал он.

– Что могу? – моргнул тот.

– Обнять.

– Господи, ты даже поздороваться без пафоса не в состоянии, Хейл, – Стайлз закатил глаза, а потом сгреб оборотня в охапку.

Дерек ничего не ответил, но когда его шею сжал все такой же гиперактивный Стилински, он совсем не стал возражать, и обнял в ответ. В нос тут же ударили запахи стаи, большого города и... радости. Стайлз действительно был рад его видеть.

Через пару минут молчаливых и крепких объятий парень, который неожиданно не трещал, кашлянул и хмыкнул:

– Твои навыки коммуникативности все еще оставляют желать лучшего. Зато, кажется, ты еще сильнее подкачал бицуху с Рождества. Как это возможно? Скажи, ты вместо книжек только отжимался от решетки в своей камере?

Хейл закатил глаза:

– В тюрьме есть зал, а времени у меня, как ты помнишь, было семь лет. Мы сегодня поедем или ты так и будешь меня обнимать?

– Рад свободе? – Стилински, не испытывая неловкости, отодвинулся и широко улыбнулся.

Дерек запрокинул голову и втянул носом воздух.

Наконец-то.

Волк в груди неистовствовал и рвался к человеку, но Дерек, несмотря на все это, держал его на привязи и не пускал. Рано.

– Рад.

Стайлз снова улыбнулся:

– Поехали. Что выбираешь – бургер или домашнюю еду?

– Ты готовил для меня?

– Как всегда, – хмыкнул Стайлз и пошел к машине. Не оборачиваясь, он кинул за спину ключи, зная, что их поймают, и сел на пассажирское сиденье.

Поначалу Дерек ехал медленно, видимо, вспоминая, как это – водить машину. Стайлз развернулся, упершись спиной в дверь, и без стеснения или страха рассматривал оборотня. Наконец-то Дерек на свободе. Волк на свободе. Стайлз гадал, станет ли Дерек прежним? Наверное, нет. Семь лет в клетке не проходят бесследно. Он вдруг вспомнил шесть последних Рождеств и сладко поежился. Он постоянно с кем-то встречался, учась в университете. С этим стало проще в большом городе. Но ничего серьезного за эти годы у него так и не случилось. И никто не мог сравниться в сексе с Дереком, которому он позволял себя трахать. Ему так нравилось больше, чем в роли актива, но оказалось, что он не готов допустить к своей заднице кого-то еще. Возможно, потому что это был именно Дерек – оборотень, с которым он вместе сражался и которому готов был доверить собственную жизнь. И свое тело.

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз вспомнил, как появился в Бейкон Хиллс после первого такого Рождества, проведя за рулем около шести часов, кривясь от саднящей боли в пятой точке, от которой на лице вместо недовольства расползалась ухмылка. Стая сначала просто не поверила, принюхавшись и осознав. Все дружно сидели в особняке вокруг него, вдыхали и смотрели круглыми глазами. Потом Эрика ожила и начала хохотать, называя его сучкой альфы, но всю неделю, как и остальные волчата, держалась ближе, потому что все эти дни Стайлз пах, как их вожак, которого они не могли даже увидеть. Особенно был счастлив Питер – улыбался как Чеширский кот и шепотом предлагал Стайлзу посетить его комнату ближе к полуночи. Стайлз, разумеется, его посылал.

С отцом пришлось тогда объясняться, почему его сын выглядит как жертва насилия. Хотя, по сути, так оно и было. Пришлось долго доказывать, что все было по обоюдному согласию, и "да, пап, мне нравятся и парни тоже". Шериф только надеялся, что его сын когда-нибудь все же женится.

А Стайлз с каждым годом сомневался все больше. Потому что с парнями он чувствовал себя свободнее, отношений не завязывал и жил своей жизнью. И был Хейл. Раз в год, на сутки. Но так, что Стайлз с дикой улыбкой потом еще неделю, стоя в ванной, касался ссадин, которые наносили клыки и когти в порыве безумных двадцати четырех часов. Эти следы не заживали достаточно долго для того, чтобы Стайлз вспоминал и чувствовал даже во сне, ворочаясь на простынях между явью и истомой сна. И, если честно, его это более чем устраивало.

– Ты во мне дыру прожжешь, – спокойно заметил Дерек через какое-то время.

– Это я рад тебя видеть, – Стилински ухмыльнулся

Хейл закатил глаза:

– Семь лет. Ты должен был поумнеть за это время. А ты все так же пиздишь.

– Я очарователен!

– Куда едем? – будничным тоном спросил Хейл.

На самом деле, Дерек сейчас находился перед выбором. Он мог сразу поехать в родной город к стае, высадив Стилински и забрав свою машину, либо вернуться в нью-йоркскую квартиру, в которой жил еще с Лорой годы назад и которую так и не продал. Или...

– Ко мне, конечно. Ты же вроде пожрать хотел, – отозвался Стайлз и зевнул, потерев глаза. – А мне надо поспать. Выходно-о-о-ой... Чертовы линзы...

Дерек скосил на него взгляд. Последние четыре года пацан носил очки. Учеба, работа и привычка сидеть у монитора почти по двадцать часов в сутки, наконец, сыграли свою роль – Стилински был слеп, почти как крот. И, черт возьми, волк Хейла облизывался уже четыре Рождества, втрахивая в матрас тюремной койки в комнате свиданий Стайлза, на котором из одежды были только чертовы квадратные очки с черной оправой.

О том, что он даже не заикался о еде, Дерек решил не напоминать. Он потянулся к бардачку и открыл. Внутри все так и лежали его темные очки. Он достал их и надел, а потом глянул на Стайлза.

– Ехать куда?

– В Куинс, – пробормотал тот, чувствуя, как внутри что-то сжимается. В очках Хейл напоминал ему школьные годы, и это было, не смотря ни на что, наверное, все же хорошо.

Дерек хмыкнул и прибавил газу.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь квартирки Стайлза, он схватил парня и прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею. Он так соскучился по его запаху.

Стайлз удивился, но покорно обнял его, закинув руки на шею, и замер.

Так они и стояли посреди прихожей. Дерек привыкал к свободе, запахам, которые его теперь окружали. К тому, что он не был ограничен двадцатью четырьмя часами.

– Ты недавно был в Бейкон Хиллс? – глухо спросил оборотень.

– Ага. Пару дней назад. Взял отгул, чтобы забрать кое-какие твои вещи и привезти сюда. Стая скучает. Но я подумал, что ты сейчас туда не поедешь.

И был прав. Стайлз знал, что запрет действует до сих пор. Что стая не может приехать к своему альфе. И так было нужно. Потому что сначала Дерек должен прийти в себя после семи лет.

От Стайлза пахло так знакомо-незнакомо, что Дерек сейчас был не в состоянии отпустить его от себя. Вдыхая его запах, он все же сканировал запахи вокруг. Но в квартире улавливались только ароматы самого Стилински, застарелый запах Маккола, который, как он знал, периодически навещает друга. И все. Значит, он даже девчонок или парней сюда не приводит. Волк от этого пришел в восторг и довольно зарычал.

– Мы ведь не будем сейчас трахаться? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, – так же тихо ответил Дерек.

– Ладно.

Это было сложно. Осознать. Ему нужно время и оба это понимали. Сейчас, в этот момент, они – старые друзья, даже не любовники. И это было самое странное, потому что еще семь лет назад, признав Стилински частью стаи, Дерек не планировал с ним дружить.

Но сейчас все иначе.

Первые несколько дней все было в порядке. Дерек почти не выходил из квартиры Стайлза и, по большей части, что удивительно, просто спал. Стайлз даже опешил, когда увидел, что Дерек, после того, как схомячил половину мясного пирога, улегся на диван в маленькой гостиной и закрыл глаза. Спустя еще пять минут оборотень уже спал.

А потом Дерек позвонил Питеру и даже съездил в ресторан. Вернулся он злой, как… волк. Глаза его горели красным, а губы то и дело приподнимались, обнажая клыки. Стайлз осторожно спросил, в чем дело. Сначала Дерек на него натурально нарычал, а потом сказал, что, оказывается, Питер продал часть доли бизнеса Арджентам, точнее Крису Ардженту. В обмен на некое подобие защиты для стаи в Бейкон Хиллс. Причем сделал это Питер еще шесть лет назад.

Стайлз об этом знал. Решение хоть и принимал Питер, но тогда собрал всю стаю и пригласил отца Стайлза. К сожалению, учитывая все обстоятельства, этот выход казался самым логичным. Арджент не был чокнутым, но стая без альфы – это гарантированные проблемы, поэтому вполне логичным оказалось то, какую цену он потребовал за свои услуги. К слову, доля была не слишком высокой, а стаю он защищал на совесть и от заплутавших омег, и от тех, кто приходил в Бейкон Хиллс, прослышав о том, что Дерека Хейла закрыли на семь лет, а значит, осталась территория и стая, которую можно прибрать к рукам. Плюс, ко всему прочему, не стоило забывать и о тех, кто, собственно, и упек Дерека в окружную тюрьму.

Стилински вздохнул и сел в кресло:

– Дерек, успокойся.

– Успокоиться?! Мы никогда не имели дела с охотниками! И уж тем более, не в бизнесе!

– Зато за эти шесть лет твой бизнес не угробили! Информация о том, что в доле охотник, разлетелась очень быстро. Питер говорил, что ему звонили многие представители других альф. Кто-то возмущался, кто-то, знавший, что с тобой случилось, поддержал. Дерек, ваши рестораны пытались дискредитировать три раза! Проверки и налоговая – это лишь верхушка айсберга. Даже ваш адвокат признал это хорошим шагом.

Хейл зарычал. И в этом рычании было больше бессилия, нежели одной злости.

– Не рычи на меня, Хейл! Семь лет! Стая осталась без вожака на семь лет – лакомый кусок для таких, как Кивелл! Я не уверен, что они не попытаются сделать что-то вновь. Питер говорил, что их альфа очень злопамятный. А ему под нос охотника подсунули.

Дерек снова зарычал, но теперь тише.

– Почему мне не сказали?

– Вот поэтому, – махнув рукой в сторону Дерека, который пытался убрать когти, хмыкнул парень. – Ты еще не отдохнул. Прекрати беситься, выдохни немного. В ресторанах все нормально, и без тебя пока справятся.

Дерек плюхнулся на диван, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться со злостью и раздражением. И Питер, и Стилински, да даже чертов адвокат, были правы. Вариант был беспроигрышный. А вот он снова накосячил. И теперь не знает, за что браться и вообще что делать дальше. По-хорошему, ему нужно вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс. К стае. Привести себя в порядок, вникнуть в происходящее в бизнесе и уже на пару с Питером решать все вопросы. Дядюшка пусть и был маньяком, но за эти годы доказал, что он – не просто бета, а необходимая часть.

– Слушай, я понимаю, что ты сейчас бесишься, – начал Стайлз, продолжая поглядывать на глубоко дышащего альфу. – Но так было надо. Ты... Двух дней мало, Хейл. Ты в себя не пришел. Прошвырнись по магазинам, выспись и погуляй по городу. Просто... поживи пока.

– Я живу у тебя, – напомнил Хейл.

– И что? Я все равно работаю. Мне не жалко, – Стайлз пожал плечами.

– А твои девчонки как посмотрят, или парни? – все-таки не выдержал Дерек. Да, он был все еще раздражен и не контролировал то, что говорил.

– Ты же оборотень, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Учуял что-нибудь? Кого-нибудь?

– Почему ты один?

Такого вопроса Стилински явно не ожидал. Он открыл рот, закрыл, а потом хмыкнул:

– А зачем мне кто-то? У меня работа. Ты был семь лет. Слишком мало времени на что-то еще. Да и как я объяснил бы, что "Хей, у меня альфа за решеткой, а еще целая стая волчат, которая липнет ко мне, как только видит, потому что от меня тащит вожаком, как будто мы регулярно трахаемся". Кому я такой нужен?

– Но теперь ты свободен.

– Не-а. Стая все еще осталась. Отец. И работа. Максимум, на что я рассчитываю – это разовый секс. Слишком сложно объяснять кому-то свою жизнь. В ней слишком много...

– Нас. Оборотней, – закончил за него Дерек. Волк внутри настороженно поднял уши, недовольный тоном беседы.

– Господи, Хейл. Мне двадцать пять лет. Вы – это часть моей жизни с шестнадцати лет. Этого не изменить, да и не то, чтобы я старался. Так что... живи тут, сколько захочешь. Тачка твоя с тобой, ключи на тумбочке. А я пошел спать, у меня завтра сдача проекта.

Поутру Стайлз совершенно не ожидал увидеть сидящего на диване Дерека с чашкой кофе в руках. Оказалось, что оборотень решил его подвезти на работу, раз уж тачка теперь вернулась к своему законному владельцу. Стайлз так обалдел от этой новости, что умудрился поскользнуться и шлепнутся прямо за спинкой дивана.

На работе было не легче. Кто-то видел, что он приехал вроде на своей Комаро, но за рулем сидел красавец-брюнет. И сослуживцы начали донимать его вопросами, кто же это был и почему его любимая машина сменила водителя.

А Стайлз только закатывал глаза, размышляя о том, как же было хорошо, пока Хейл спал два дня и он под шумок спокойненько утаскивал ключи от машины, которую за столько лет уже привык считать своей и старательно раз в неделю баловал мойкой и полной чисткой салона. А еще он думал, что сегодня четверг, и если завтра Дерек тоже соберется его подвозить, то на работе от него точно не отстанут, особенно девчонки.

Стайлз работал на крупную компанию, занимающуюся компьютерным обеспечением. Его команда под шефством никогда не просыхающего гения Далласа состояла из шести человек – два парня и четыре девушки. Ну, и Даллас – сорокалетний мужик с фляжкой в кармане пиджака, бутылкой в ящике стола и извечным перегаром. Так вышло, что у него чуть не случился роман с одним из сослуживцев из команды, после чего девчонки начали его буквально обожать. "Извращенки", – беззлобно бурчал он и старательно молчал про свою личную жизнь, особенно после Рождества, выходя на работу весь «разукрашенный» оборотнем. А тут Хейл – два метра мышц, секса и хмурости, а в придачу щетина. Разумеется, девушки к нему буквально прилипли с расспросами. А когда раздался звонок мобильника с незнакомого номера, Стайлз пятой точкой почувствовал, кто именно ему звонит.

– Алло? – он откинулся на стуле, приняв расслабленную позу и недальновидно начиная раскачиваться.

– Ты скоро заканчиваешь? – послышался голос Дерека в трубке.

– А что?

– Эй, Стайлз! Там твоя тачка внизу! – сказал Джош, глядя в окно.

– Хочу знать, долго ли мне тут торчать, – буднично сообщил Дерек в трубке.

Где-то на середине фразы Стайлз все-таки свалился со стула. Он стал слишком часто падать в присутствии Дерека.

– Ты... ты у здания? – он почему-то несмело подошел к окну, словно боялся увидеть стоявшую внизу машину, заглядывая из-под локтя Джоша.

– Да. Так когда ты заканчиваешь?

Стайлз боролся с собой. Очень сильно. Потому что на повестке дня стояли вопросы, начиная с: "какого хрена?!" и заканчивая: "Хейла подменили?!" Потому что... ну, какого черта бы альфе за ним заезжать?!

– Стилински, – прорычали в трубку. И это было уже чем-то знакомым.

Парень тут же очухался, глянул на настенные часы большого кабинета и сказал:

– Через пятнадцать минут.

– Я тебя жду, – коротко сообщил Хейл и разорвал звонок.

Ну, конечно, это же Дерек.

Пока шел к машине, Стайлз перебрал в голове кучу вариантов, как можно было бы начать разговор, но, сев на пассажирское сиденье, спросил только одно:

– Зачем?

– Потому что хочу, – выгнув бровь, заявил Дерек и вырулил на дорогу.

Утром его вновь отвезли на работу, хотя он сопротивлялся. Выйдя из машины, Стайлз сказал, что вечером занят и вернется сам. Дерек равнодушно пожал плечами и уехал. За темными очками было не видно, как блеснули красным глаза. Правда, к вечеру Стилински решил просто и без изысков напиться, потому что ребята на работе извели его своими подколками и вопросами.

Когда Стайлз ставил перед собой задачу, он ее выполнял. Поэтому план напиться был исполнен идеально. Да так, что девчонкам пришлось его сажать в такси. Каким чудом он не вырубился по дороге домой, Стайлз и сам не знал. Зато смутно помнил, как ввалился в квартиру и попал руки альфы. Который недовольно рычал, обнюхивая его шею.

Сам он при этом счастливо улыбался и бубнил что-то вроде:

– Хе-е-ей, волчара... Я… ик... слегка... выпил... Но завтра суб... бота... да... И мне не надо... ехать... к тебе... Ты ж тут... А еще меня заебали... Вопросами, в смысле... о тебе... Они думают... что мы встре... чаемся...

Пофыркивающий от амбре Стайлза оборотень потащил его в спальню, где свалил на кровать, стянул обувь и уложил нормально. Потом сходил за аспирином и сумел запихнуть его в пьяное тело. Волк внутри недовольно порыкивал, но на него не обращали внимания. Посмотрев пару серий какого-то сериала для девиц, оборотень лег спать, шумно фыркнув, словно окончательно избавляясь от неприятного запаха. Его успокаивало только одно – во сей какофонии запахов никакой не выделялся. А ближе к рассвету, когда небо за окном уже серело, он резко проснулся от сдавленного крика.

В первое мгновение ему подумалось, что это – его собственный сон. Но он распахнул глаза и сел. Спустя меньше минуты крик, сдавленный и сухой, повторился. Из спальни Стайлза.

Дерек напрягся, поднялся на ноги и втянул воздух. Посторонних в доме не было, причинить вред парню никто не мог. Тогда что? Пройдя по маленькому коридору, Дерек приоткрыл дверь и заглянул.

В предрассветных тенях Стайлз казался... серым. Словно бесцветным. Он метался по кровати, сжимал в руках подушку над головой. И глухо то стонал, а то и вовсе кричал. Кошмар. Это был сон и кошмар. Дерек ощутил волны паники и страха, которые шли от Стилински. Волк внутри заскулил и поджал хвост, переживая.

Дерек подошел, сел рядом и взял парня за плечи.

– Стайлз, – позвал он. Парень не отреагировал. Он положил одну руку на шею и легонько встряхнул. – Стайлз. Стайлз!

Тот дернулся и распахнул глаза, уставившись пустым взглядом.

– Ты дома. Я рядом. Все хорошо, – произнес Дерек.

– Д-дерек? – парня затрясло. А потом он схватил его за руку и принялся бормотать, пересчитывая пальцы. – Раз, два, три, четыре, пять... – затем он проделал то же самое со своей рукой.

Дерек знал, что это. Помнил.

– Все еще? – тихо спросил он.

Стилински сжал руки в кулаки и отвернулся:

– Прости... что разбудил.

– Стайлз, в тебе больше нет этой твари.

– Я знаю.

Дерек посмотрел на отвернувшегося Стайлза и лег рядом, обняв и прижав к себе.

– Слишком много крови... – прошептал Стайлз. Прозвучало, как признание. Отчасти, это оно и было. Ему было все равно, почему Дерек все это делал. Ему было важно, что оборотень рядом. Почему это было важно, ему было неважно.

– Мне так жаль, – отозвался Дерек, сильнее сжимая его в объятьях.

Стайлз вздохнул и устроился удобнее в его руках. А потом заговорил.

– Каждый раз одно и то же. Белая комната. Мы снова играем партию в Го. А потом больница... Эта кровь... Мне никогда от нее не отмыться. Все те люди… Они погибли от моих рук. Неважно, что ногицунэ… Это мои руки.

– Стайлз, это было восемь лет назад. И это был не ты.

– Это были мои руки, – снова пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек вздохнул и только прижал его к себе ближе.

Если честно, после той истории с ногицунэ все пришло в норму довольно быстро, и он даже не подумал тогда о том, каково пришлось самому Стайлзу. Его телом владел злой дух, убивавший и сводящий с ума. А все, что мог Стайлз - бороться где-то там, в своем сознании, отчаянно пытаясь выцарапать себя назад. И ведь они почти проиграли. Почти потеряли Стайлза. Скотт почти потерял Эллисон. Но все обошлось. И забылось. И Дереку сейчас было стыдно за то, что ничего не заметил. Он понимал, что его отношение к Стайлзу изменилось слишком сильно. Он старался сейчас на этом не концентрироваться. Но не мог. Особенно, когда парень стучал зубами в его руках.

– У тебя это часто?

– Иногда, – не стал отрицать Стайлз. – Отчасти, поэтому я ни с кем не живу. Я бы не смог объяснить.

– Стая знает?

– Угу. Скотт знал всегда. А потом, когда Питер восстановил особняк... Я как-то остался ночевать, и... В общем, все узнали. И знаешь, я благодарен им, но видеть жалость – это больно. Я – убийца, Дерек. А они меня жалеют.

– Потому что они понимают, что ты чувствуешь.

– И ты?

– И я. Но ты не убийца.

Больше они не говорили.

Следующие несколько дней Стайлз вел себя тише обычного, но это был Стайлз. Дерек хмурился, а когда Стайлз не видел, усмехался.

Стилински расслабился, когда понял, что Дерек не стал относиться после той ночи к нему иначе. Оборотень все так же хмурился и порыкивал. Отвозил на работу, а вечером забирал. Стайлз отбивался от сослуживцев, но, в общем и целом, больше не возражал.

В один из вечеров они не поехали домой. Они поехали на Манхеттен. Стайлз попытался выяснить зачем, но Дерек упорно отмалчивался. Они оставили машину и пошли пешком, а потом повернули за угол.

Стайлз замер. Он понял что это, только когда увидел собственными глазами. Он знал про явление Манхеттанхендж, свойственное исключительно Нью-Йорку из-за его постройки, хотя за столько лет ни разу не сподобился съездить посмотреть сам. Каждый раз что-то мешало. И посмотреть на это явление привел его не кто-нибудь, а Дерек Хейл. Стайлз ошалело глянул на оборотня и на его лице начала расцветать улыбка.

– Укушу, – тут же пригрозил Дерек, заметив, как открывается болтливый лягушачий рот.

– Кусай, – согласился Стайлз, улыбаясь счастливо и беззаботно. Так, как когда-то. Годы назад. – Если обратишь, я стану твоей бетой и тогда точно надеру тебе зад.

Дерек уже хотел ответить, но вдруг понял, что если в какой-то параллельной вселенной такое случится, то Стайлз абсолютно точно исполнит свою угрозу. Поэтому промолчал.

А Стилински, стоя посреди улицы, просто стоял и смотрел, как заходит солнце. Как оно ровно пробирается по улицам и идет-идет-идет ровной линией на запад, пересекая город. Ярко, безумно красиво и волшебно. За все годы в этом огромном муравейнике, он впервые увидел это явление, появившееся благодаря уникальной проектировке города. И сейчас стоял тут рядом с Дереком. Это было… так странно.

– Откуда ты узнал? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

– Лора таскала меня сюда четырежды в год, – отозвался Дерек. Воспоминания о сестре пусть и притупились, но все еще причиняли боль. И сейчас, стоя тут со Стайлзом, он ощущал, как его отпускает. Теперь в этом городе он не один.

– Так, ладно, объясняй, зачем ты это сделал, – начал допытываться Стайлз, когда они ехали в Куинс часом позже.

– Что я сделал?

– Дурачок из тебя – так себе, – скривился Стайлз.

– Я...

– Хорошее начало, – не удержался Стайлз.

Дерек в ответ рыкнул, но продолжил:

– Мне... захотелось.

– Захотелось?

– Я... благодарен.

– Благодарен? – как попка повторял Стайлз.

– Ты... помог мне...

– Вот как?

Дерек глянул в зеркала и резко ударил по педали тормоза. Стайлз повис на ремне безопасности, а потом его качнуло назад.

– Слушай, Стилински, почему, когда я хотя бы один раз в жизни пытаюсь с тобой по-человечески поговорить, ты не можешь удержаться от того, чтобы не строить из себя клоуна?! – прорычал оборотень. Причем прорычал так громко и так грозно, что Стайлз невольно вжался в пассажирскую дверь, вглядываясь в горящие алым глаза альфы.

Да, давненько такое было. В те дни, раз в год в Рождество, такое рычание они оба воспринимали иначе, больше как игру. А сейчас Стайлз натурально вздрогнул, на мгновение ощутив страх. Но его быстро отпустило, и он хмыкнул:

– Почему? Наверное, потому что Дерек Хейл никогда не просит помощи и никогда не говорит "спасибо"! Это все равно, что если ты мне скажешь: "Стайлз, я люблю тебя"! Невозможно! Вот я и... растерялся, – он снова тараторил в своей манере, пока по салону разливались ароматы легкого страха, с ноткой возбуждения и обиды.

Обиды? Дерек моргнул.

– Нет, – ответил Дерек. – Я не люблю тебя. Не в том смысле, какой вкладываете вы, люди.

– А вы, шарики пушистые, стало быть, вкладываете какой-то другой.

– Да, мы вкладываем другой смысл.

– Это какой?

– Скоро узнаешь, – рыкнул Дерек и ударил по газам, выворачивая руль.

Стайлз, к удивлению Хейла, смолчал. Впрочем, в последние несколько лет парень стал спокойнее, хоть и продолжал пить адералл, поэтому только поправил на носу очки и отвернулся.

Дома Стилински переоделся и ушел на кухню готовить ужин. Дерек, вооружившись книгой с одной из полок, сел на диван, открыл на закладке. И уставился невидящим взглядом.

Он жил тут всего ничего. Не уехал ни в отель, ни в бывшую квартиру. Просто остался на диване. Ел домашнюю еду, периодически распихивал по углам запчасти от компьютеров, которые разбрасывал Стайлз, отсыпался. И недоумевал. Почему все вышло именно так? Почему его тянуло к человеку, который раньше раздражал? Любовь... Любви не было, во всяком случае, раньше Дерек испытывал совершенно другое, не такое, как сейчас. Но его тянуло к Стайлзу словно магнитом. Возможно, семь лет в клетке сделали свое дело, превратив волка в верного пса, которого постоянно навещали и который ждал, когда человек снова придет. Эта мысль разозлила и заставила глухо зарычать. Волк внутри поджал хвост и старался не напоминать о себе. Но тяга к человеку все равно была и теперь, не ограниченная тюрьмой, становилась лишь сильнее.

Отбросив книгу, Дерек поднялся и пошел к Стайлзу, который стоял к нему спиной и чистил овощи. Он подошел сзади, отобрал морковь и овощечистку, бросив и то, и другое в раковину…

– Эй, ты что делаешь? – вякнул Стайлз.

...потом перевернул Стайлза к себе лицом, подхватил под бедра и усадил на столешницу; разделочная доска с уже нарезанным картофелем также отправилась в раковину.

Стайлз во время этого демарша даже не пискнул больше. Уселся удобнее, снова поправил очки и уставился на Дерека прямым ясным взглядом.

А Хейл молчал. Потому что, черт возьми, он был отвратителен в вербальном выражении чувств, а такое действие, как поцелуй, казалось сейчас... неправильным. Все, на что его хватило, это сжать столешницу по бокам от бедер Стилински, шагнуть между его разведенных в стороны ног, и, прикрыв глаза, вдохнуть запах.

За семь лет этот запах стал родным: стая, дом, его сестра и его волчата; Стайлз и его домашняя еда, его парфюм и адералл.

– Дерек, – позвал парень.

Хейл открыл глаза. Стайлз снял очки, потер переносицу, а затем одел их обратно.

– Почему у тебя никого не было? – задал свой вопрос мужчина, наконец, совладав с ворохом эмоций.

Парень хмыкнул:

– Я вроде отвечал. Тебе этот ответ не подходит? Хорошо, давай попробуем по-другому. Потому что я гиперактивный, плохо на чем-то сосредотачиваюсь. Потому что я не готов жить с кем-то, кого плохо знаю. Потому что с шестнадцати лет я знаю, кто такие оборотни, а на моих руках кровь более двадцати человек. Потому что за все годы меня удовлетворял только секс с тобой. Понимаешь? Все свелось к тебе, волчья задница. Но я готов молчать обо всем этом дальше.

– Почему?

– Потому что я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь. Ты отсидел, Хейл. Семь лет. Ты сам-то хоть знаешь, что дальше?

– Знаю, – вдруг спокойно ответил Дерек. И поцеловал Стайлза. Просто поцеловал. Касание губ и не больше. Никакого напора, просто неожиданная ласка. – Я хочу... я... Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Со мной.

Сказать это было нелегко. Но и молчать волк уже не позволял, поскуливая и сводя с ума, царапаясь где-то в груди. И, черт возьми, Дерек его понимал.

Стайлз когда-то давно читал много о волках. К тому же, у него была копия бестиария. И он понимал, что могут означать такие слова, сказанные оборотнем. У них нет понятия "встречаться", "пытаться быть вместе". У них все это – навсегда.

– Ты уверен? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек молча кивнул.

– У меня есть варианты?

– Только один. Сходить со мной завтра куда-нибудь.

– Куда? – тихо пробормотал парень.

– Стилински, вроде не тупой.

Стайлз тут же надулся, и пнул его в коленку.

– У меня просто в голове не укладывается, что ты мог сейчас пригласить меня на свидание. Конечно, в своей тупой манере. Но это ведь оно? Или я, наверное, уснул и сейчас лежу в своей спаленке.

– Оно, – подтвердил Дерек, пока его не заговорили до смерти, и Стайлз слегка поежился от его твердой решимости.

– Так ты...

– Уверен, что хочешь это озвучить?

– Ну... Да! – ухмыльнулся парень. – Ты же... ты же Дерек Хейл, черт тебя подери!

Дерек фыркнул, совсем как волк, а потом отвернулся, дернул плечом и пошел к раковине, включил воду и принялся отсортировывать подготовленные овощи от очисток. То есть, просто взял и ушел от разговора и проблемы к овощам. Стайлз, правда, оценил. Потому что именно такое поведение – его собственное жизненное кредо: забей на проблему и жди, пока она рассосется сама. Поэтому он спрыгнул со стола, отдал Хейлу все остальные овощи, а сам взялся за мясо.

Ужинали они перед телевизором в тишине, как и в последние дни. Правда, обычно Стайлз комментировал все, что видел на экране, будь то реклама или шоу Опры, а сегодня вел себя очень тихо. Видимо, обдумывал все случившееся, как полагал Дерек. Впрочем, винить его или тем более заставлять трепаться он точно не собирался. Потому что, каким бы Стилински не был, а пиздел все так же раздражающе много.

Часам к одиннадцати парень начал зевать и, буркнув что-то вроде: "ночи, волк", отправился в ванную, а минут через десять и в спальню.

Хейл не спеша помыл после ужина посуду, сам принял душ и с комфортом расположился на удивительно большом для этой маленькой квартирки диване, разложив его и подсунув под голову подушку. Сон, что удивительно, пришел сразу, пока Дерек прислушивался к мерному дыханию в соседней комнате.

Но под утро его разбудили.

– Знаешь, Хейл. Это бесит, – Стайлз сообщил это громко и совершенно не сонным голосом.

Дерек от неожиданности подпрыгнул на диване и уставился на парня, настороженно принюхиваясь в поисках опасности, которой явно не было. Стайлз стоял в одних пижамных штанах, старой растянутой футболке и поблескивал в свете уличных огней за окном стеклами очков.

– Что не так? – обреченно спросил мужчина.

– Ты – "не так". Можно же было просто сказать: "Стайлз, ты мне нравишься. Завязывай трахаться с другими. Я скоро выйду. Дождись меня". Можно было сказать это еще года три-четыре назад! Но нет. Ты же гребаный Дерек Хейл и нормальное проявление элементарных эмоций – это не про тебя. Вообще каких-нибудь эмоций!

Дерек от такого заявления аж поперхнулся. Потом приподнялся, схватил Стайлза, так удачно стоявшего очень близко к дивану, за руку и завалил на себя, сжимая в тисках объятий.

– Стайлз, ты мне нравишься. Завязывай трахаться с другими. Я вышел. И не буду тебя ни с кем делить, – заявил Дерек, а потом заткнул собиравшегося что-то возразить Стайлза поцелуем, и этот поцелуй был настоящим.

Стайлз все равно начал брыкаться. Где-то спустя минуту, перед этим жадно исследовав рот оборотня своим языком.

– Ты сволочь, Дерек!

– А это еще почему? – изумился тот.

– Потому что каждый раз, трахая других, я хотел тебя! И я не знаю, почему... – последнее предложение неожиданно скатилось в шепот, и Стайлз отвернулся.

– Меня трахать? – изумление у Дерека получилось натуральным.

– Да, – буркнул Стайлз и подорвался. – Нет! То есть… Твою мать! Я просто имел в виду секс!

– Точно нет? – ухмыльнулся Дерек.– Ты уж определись.

Стайлзу стало не по себе. И дело было не в страхе, хотя и в нем тоже. Просто ухмыляющийся Дерек был просто невероятно сексуальным и его хотелось с утроенной силой. Но не трахать, нет. Может быть, иногда, время от времени, но не постоянно. Определенно нет. Сейчас он его просто хотел. Вот черт.

– Точно, – буркнул Стайлз.

Ухмылка превратилась в теплую улыбку. Стилински так удивился, что слегка завис.

– Стайлз, – мягко позвал Дерек.

Дерек. Мягко. Ага.

– Кажется, я все-таки сплю... – пробормотал Стайлз, удивленно моргая.

– Ты спал. Поэтому мне вообще удивительно, что ты решил предъявить мне претензии среди ночи.

– Ну, а что? Я проснулся, вспомнил наш разговор и...

– Решил возмутиться? Хотя молчать ты никогда не умел.

– Хей! Я всего лишь человек. Сарказм и слова – мое единственное оружие. И днем, и ночью!

– Вообще-то нет,– сообщил мужчина.

– Нет?– удивился парень.

– Нет. Еще у тебя красивые глаза, – Дерек снова улыбнулся и, мягко погладив парня по щеке, коснулся дужки очков.

– Я все-таки точно сплю, – пробормотал Стайлз, неожиданно начав выбираться из объятий оборотня.

Которого такое положение дел явно не устраивало.

– Стилински.

– Чего?

– Ты приперся ко мне среди ночи, и, правда, решил, что я тебя отпущу? – Дерек закатил глаза, Стайлз точно это знал, просто в темной комнате было плохо видно. Но за прошедшие годы он изучил все выражения лица Дерека Хейла. В основном, тот общался рычанием, закатыванием глаз и движениями бровями. То есть, любыми путями, исключающими слова.

– Пусти.

– Не пущу, – оборотень перехватил его одной рукой и взял за запястье ту руку, которой парень пытался оттолкнуть его. – Смотри. Пять пальцев. Так что все взаправду. Ты совершенно точно не спишь и это совершенно точно не кошмар.

Он резво подмял Стайлза под себя. Парень дернулся, но быстро понял тщетность попыток.

– Теперь не нужно ждать год, – тихо рыкнул Дерек, – когда ты снова придешь в комнату для свиданий, чтобы трахнуть тебя. И поцеловать.

Стайлз пискнул, и его тут же заткнули агрессивным поцелуем. Он не ожидал, но не сопротивлялся и быстро поплыл. Потому что идея про «поцеловать» ему тоже очень нравилась, определенно.

Да, Дерек был прав, теперь не нужно ждать целый год, перебиваясь чем-то лишь отдаленно похожим на то возбуждение, что он испытывал только с Хейлом. Наслаждение. Ради которого приходил. Потому что Хейл был жестким, иногда жестоким, оставлял отметки и делал все так, что Стайлз хотел быть в его руках снова и снова, вне зависимости, что он говорил в промежутках.

– Когда... я пришел в последний... раз... Я думал о том, что... это все, что у меня... есть... Одни сутки... И все. Последние... сутки... – Стайлз не мог этого не сказать. Зажмурившись, он глубоко вздохнул, когда мужчина, слушая его, отстранился. 

Дерек тоже думал об этом в те часы.

– Выходит, что мы оба сглупили, – хмыкнул он, прежде чем снова склониться над Стайлзом.

В этот раз поцелуй вышел безумным. У Дерека не было сил, да и особого желания осторожничать, а Стайлз накинулся на его губы, словно в последний раз – отчаянно и жарко. Дерек вместе с волком только и успели удивиться, потому что Стилински буквально трахал его рот, засунув язык чуть ли не в глотку. Но и волку, и человеку такая прыть нравилась. Это означало, что они оба нужны, обе сущности, а не кто-то один.

Дерек приподнялся на руках, когда понял, что Стайлз не будет вырываться. Стоило ему это сделать, как руки парня пробрались под футболку и вцепились в спину.

– Блять, Дерек, хера ж ты накачался за это время, – поежившись, выдохнул Стайлз. – Я полгода назад это щупал…Ты раскачался еще больше…Это пиздец…

– Нравится? – усмехнулся мужчина, видя, как Стайлз чуть ли не в экстазе глотает слюни только от того, что трогает его.

– Охуеть как, – он порозовел, когда говорил это, но и промолчать не мог.

Дерек сладко поежился, когда в нос ударил запах острого возбуждения. Стайлз не врал. Ему все нравилось.

– Для тебя же лучше, если и остальное тебе нравится, потому что ничего не поменяется. Я такой, какой есть.

– И я тебя хочу. Сейчас.

Дерек рыкнул и сказал:

– Куплю новые. А может, и нет, – и разорвал на заднице штаны Стайлза. Футболку тот решил снять сам. И, разумеется, запутался в ней, застряв головой.

– Блять. Сука. Твою мать... – рычала футболка голосом Стилински, пока Дерек старался не слишком громко ржать, не собираясь помогать и избавляя парня от остатков пижамных штанов. Белья под которыми не было. Рыкнув, оборотень порвал когтями и штаны и футболку, тут же скинув тряпки куда-то на пол.

– Наконец то, – выдохнул парень, облизывая губы и глубоко втягивая носом воздух. Потом схватил Хейла за шею и подтащил к себе. – Мне все нравится. Только один момент – задница у меня не регенерирует. Поаккуратнее.

Дерек только снова зарычал, демонстрируя алые глаза и когти. Стилински ухмыльнулся, взял его за руку и лизнул языком самые кончики когтей.

Глаза его ярко вспыхнули и Дерек тут же убрал когти. Стайлз, которого особенно вело от "подсветки" альфы, засунул его пальцы глубоко в рот, прикусив подушечки. Дерек рыкнул, с трудом выдохнул и все же забрал руку, а потом поднялся. Быстро разделся. Стайлз оценил, его взгляд сразу метнулся к твердому члену, а язык неосознанно прошелся по губам. Дерек вернулся назад на диван, толкнул Стайлза на спину и лег сверху. Стайлз который сладко поежился от прикосновения. Дерек снова поднес руку к его лицу, теперь уже разрешая хулиганить. Стайлз схватил ее и снова засунул пальцы в рот. Хейл смотрел на него расширенными зрачками. Вид Стайлза, его губы и невозможные темные глаза за стеклами очков сводили Дерека с ума. Он не продержался долго, забрал руку и, толкнув парня по коленям, развел его ноги в стороны. Впрочем, Стайлз с готовностью помог, раскидывая длинные ноги как можно шире и глядя темными глазами. Немного помассировав сжатые мышцы, оборотень тут же толкнулся двумя пальцами в горячий влажный жар. Стайлз задохнулся и схватился одной рукой за руку Дерека, а второй – за подушку дивана, выгибая спину. Смазки было мало, саднило, но Стайлзу нравилось. Потому что это Дерек, он оборотень, он – другой. Но он почти никогда не калечил и Стайлз это ценил. Ссадины и царапины – не в счет, они скорее нравились. Поэтому сквозь легкую боль он лишь сильнее подавался на встречу, потому что хотел другого, хотя за шесть лет научился ценить пальцы Дерека, даже когда уже после секса они продолжала мягко оглаживать его нутро, вызывая приступы стыда и болезненного удовольствия одновременно.

– Давай уже, Хейл, – нетерпеливо простонал Стайлз, облизывая в раз пересохшие губы.

Дерек и сам еле держался, но головой пока что соображал. Да и знал, что последний раз ебал Стилински семь месяцев назад и без смазки сейчас его просто порвет.

– Дерек... – тем временем простонал Стайлз. Судя по всему, ему впервые в жизни было вообще плевать на собственное тело. Он буквально источал желание и жажду, выдыхая слишком отчаянно.

Дерек на него только рыкнул и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. И пожалел об этом. Возбуждение, витавшее в воздухе, было таким густым, что волк внутри уже царапался, просясь на волю. Он хотел своего человека, хотел присвоить, пометить, войти и заклеймить. Знал, сволочь, что теперь можно.

Стайлз под ним захныкал от неудовлетворенного возбуждения и стал насаживаться на трахающие его пальцы активнее. А затем отпустил плечо Дерека и принялся дрочить себе.

– Сука ты, – выдохнул засранец, закатывая глаза.

Очки на влажной от пота коже уже нормально не держались, и съехали на кончик носа, от чего картинка неожиданно стала еще более возбуждающей.

Он все-таки не сдержался. Как и его волк. Он зарычал, злясь, возбуждаясь и наваливаясь еще сильнее. Остатков сознания хватило только на то, чтобы сплюнуть себе в руку и размазать слюну по члену. Затем он резко развел бедра Стайлза, который с радостью подчинился, раскидываясь и выставляясь, и, наконец, толкнулся в тугой жар.

Стайлз надсадно застонал, откидывая голову назад и выгибаясь, хватаясь одной рукой за подушку дивана, а другой – за воздух. Дерек вышел почти до конца и снова вошел, а потом положил руку Стайлзу на грудь. По руке побежали черные вены и исчезли. Стайлз расслабился и открыл глаза.

– Может, займешься уже делом? – хныкнув, заявил он.

Дерек по-волчьи фыркнул, но толкнулся снова, теперь уже до конца, и начал двигаться. Пока это был размеренный неспешный темп, чтобы тело привыкло к тому, что случалось очень редко. Боль он забрал, и теперь в их распоряжение было сколько угодно времени.

Стоны Стайлза сменили тональность.

Это походило на голод. По животной близости, лишенной ласки. Дерек, увеличивая темп, не целовал Стайлза, а буквально вгрызался в его шею зубами, пытаясь хоть как-то удержать на цепи волка, который от радости хотел кусать до крови, помечать собой. Но был риск – если укусить слишком сильно, то Стайлз мог обратиться. Риск сводился к нулю, но Стайлз пока не в курсе их только что изменившихся отношений и может закатить истерику в самый неподходящий момент. Или же Дерек неосторожно может поставить на метку, настоящую, а об этом они со Стайлзом еще не говорили. Впрочем, против обычных укусов Стилински не возражал. Он только сильнее откидывал голову, подставляя шею, и сжимал пальцы в жестких волосах. Дерека до сих пор удивляла эта тяга парня к такой легкой боли от укусов и царапин, но они вместе с волком радостно «украшали» тело под собой, проходясь по бедрам и ногам когтями, оставляя кровоточащие царапины и дурея от металлического запаха вокруг. Стайлз от оборотня не отставал, второй рукой расцарапывая его спину и плечи, наблюдая сквозь дымку возбуждения, как эти полосы тут же регенерируют и исчезают. Чтобы царапать снова.

Со стороны они напоминали рычащий и стонущий клубок тел. Дерек кончил первым, не удержался, слишком велик был соблазн. Он впился в губы Стайлза, кусая их, пока тело сотрясалось в оргазме, а он все двигался и двигался, жмурясь от удовольствия. Стайлз тонко стонал под этим поцелуем, чувствуя внутри чужое горячее семя. А потом губы Дерека исчезли, он смог вздохнуть, но сразу поперхнулся воздухом, потому что они сомкнулись теперь вокруг его члена, и оборотень начал отсасывать, попутно вылизывая влажную соленую кожу вокруг. Стайлз, не ожидавший такой прыти, кончил вскоре после того, как Хейл лишь дотронулся до его дырки кончиками пальцев, заглатывая в самое горло. Дерек все проглотил, потом влажно провел языком по животу, груди и шее, мазнул по щеке и снова поцеловал Стайлза, передавая ему постыдный вкус собственной спермы. Стайлз отвечал с безумным жаром.

– Хейл... Остановись... – пробормотал парень, кусая его за губу.

– Почему? – чуть хрипло спросил оборотень.

– Я сейчас... кончу второй раз... и сдохну нахуй...

Дерек хмыкнул и отпустил его губы, приподнимаясь. Стилински даже не шевельнулся. Только тяжело дышал и облизывал губы, чувствуя во рту привкус спермы. И это охренеть как смущало и заводило.

– Твою мать...

Дереку такой вид парня очень нравился: основательно помятый, раскрасневшийся, лохматый, со скособоченными очками и искусанными губами. Волк внутри царапался, намекая, что у парня есть минут десять, прежде чем его поставят раком. Поэтому Дерек решил быть благодушным человеком – встал с дивана и ушел на кухню, вернувшись оттуда с двумя бутылками воды.

– О-о-о-о, Хейл, ты просто идеальный мужчина, – простонал Стайлз, протягивая руку за водой.

– А ты не знал? – выгнул бровь севший на край дивана Дерек и, открутив крышку, сделал несколько глотков из бутылки.

– Но втайне мечтал, – заявил парень, безуспешно пытаясь открутить крышку второй бутылки.

Дерек отобрал бутылку из его ослабевших рук, открутил крышку и отдал воду назад.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Стайлз, когда напился. – У меня нет сил.

– Это плохо.

– Почему?

– Потому что я совершенно точно трахну тебя еще раз сейчас. А потом, когда проснемся, съездим позавтракать. Точно! И свидание же, – ухмыльнулся он.

Стайлз округлил глаза от перспектив, пытаясь решить, нравятся они ему или не очень, учитывая боль в пояснице.

– Что? Нет! Дерек, я труп!

– Еще скажи, что не хочешь.

– Я не могу!

– Проверим?

Стайлз застонал и развалился на диване.

– Кто ты и где мой хмурый волк?

– Твой? – выгнул бровь Дерек.

– Ну-у-у, – Стайлз приподнялся и неуверенно взглянул на Дерека. – Мы ведь... все выяснили, да?

– А, то есть минет доказательством не был?

Стайлз подвис. Нет, конечно, за те шесть встреч их секс сводился к животной случке и про минет в исполнении Хейла он даже не мечтал, чтобы хорошо и долго, но...

– Серьезно?

– Представь себе, – покивал Дерек. Он отставил бутылку и поднялся, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы. – Я же волк.

– Оборотень.

– Для тебя – нет разницы.

– Есть. Ты же человек, когда трахаешь меня.

– А у тебя склонность к зоофилии? – весело спросил он.

– Нет! – тут же открестился Стайлз. – Я, конечно, люблю белочек и летучих мышей – чувак, Бэтмен! – но, трахаться предпочитаю с людьми. Ну, в данном случае, с одним конкретным оборотнем.

– Ну и вот. Но я все равно волк. Поэтому...

– Нет. Хейл! Фу, волчара. Сидеть!

Дерек в ответ на этот спектакль по дрессировке расхохотался и вернулся на диван.

– Еще на один раз тебя точно хватит. А там, так и быть, отпущу тебя. Поспать, поесть.

– Дер... – Стайлз не договорил, потому что язык оборотня уже хозяйничал во рту, а пальцы – в заднице.

Хотя Стайлзу пришлось признать уже через минуту, что он в общем-то не против такого расклада. И даже захотел проявить инициативу. Поэтому требовательно застонал в поцелуй, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.

Дерек немного отодвинулся и вскинул бровь. Стилински только чертыхнулся. Ну, серьезно, как вообще он может общаться только бровями?! Хотя следовало бы спросить, откуда он сам понимает, что означает каждое движение этих бровей. Вот что должно было пугать на самом деле.

– Заканчивай… трахать меня... так...

– Как?

– Как животное!

– Я – волк, Стайлз.

– Да я в курсе! Но нас вообще-то в этой постели двое.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – Дерек вместе с волком даже заинтересовались.

Стилински облизнул губы, поправил очки и буркнул:

– Нельзя мной все время вертеть как куклой.

– Почему?

– Господи! Потому что у меня тоже могут быть свои желания! – Бровь Хейла поползла еще выше. – Что? Просто все эти годы ты слегка наплевал на мои желания! – буркнул Стайлз. – А они у меня, между прочим, тоже могут быть!

– Тебя что-то не устраивало?

Стайлз закатил глаза. А потом вдруг резко подорвался, обвил шею оборотня руками, прижался и куснул за ухо:

– Каждый раз после тебя у меня болело все тело, – честно и прямо в ухо сообщил засранец, резко меняя интонацию голоса так, что Дерек удивленно рыкнул. – И нет, мне не на что жаловаться. Но иногда мне хочется, чтобы было и по-моему.

Дерек обнял его одной рукой и сел. В итоге Стайлз оказался на его коленях. Дерек тут же облапал его задницу, а два пальца снова вошли в тело, поглаживая.

– Ох, блять... Дерек, дай договорить! – Стайлз закатил глаза и вцепился ногтями в плечи оборотня.

Который не хотел говорить. Стайлз пах так вкусно, что рот снова наполнился слюной, а пальцы чувствовали в жаркой заднице собственную сперму. Поэтому он лишь уткнулся носом в шею Стайлза и вопросительно рыкнул.

– Ну, почему бы нам иногда не сменить... позу? – пискнул тот.

– На какую? – пробухтел Дерек, водя клыками по нежной коже, царапая на самой грани.

– Да хоть на такую.

– Хочешь сам, да?

– Да, – смущаясь, признал Стайлз.

Дерек отстранился, убрал пальцы и, напоследок огладив ягодицу, приглашающе махнул рукой.

Стайлз облизал губы и сказал:

– Тут... неудобно.

Дерек кивнул. Он был не против. Пока они шли в спальню, Стайлз ощущал алчный взгляд оборотня на своей заднице.

– Дерек.

– Что?

– Я никуда не денусь, – Стайлз обернулся в дверях и улыбнулся. – Я семь лет тебя ждал.

Дерек хмыкнул. Потому что сердце человека не врало и стучало уверенно и ровно. Действительно, ждал. Даже если оба притворялись, что это не так. Волк подтолкнул человека вперед, и он обнял парня, прижав спиной к себе всего в шаге от кровати.

– Эй, хмурая морда. Ты что, пытаешься быть человечным?

– Заткнись, Стилински.

– Это уже классика! – радостно ухмыльнулся тот и стал выбираться из крепких рук. – Ложись. Я сейчас приду.

Стайлзу, конечно, очень нравился секс с оборотнем, но зад он свой тоже любил. Поэтому пошел в ванную за не распакованным тюбиком смазки. Который купил просто так, да.

Когда он вернулся, Дерек валялся на его кровати в позе звезды, купаясь в запахе. По его лицу невозможно было что-то понять, но Стайлз задом чуял, что та зверюга, что сидит в Хейле, сейчас наслаждается жизнью в его подушках. 

– Кайфуешь? – усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Привыкаю.

– К широкой кровати?

– К тому, что она будет всегда пахнуть тобой.

– Кхм... Это странно, – Стайлз неожиданно смутился.

– Почему?

Парень подошел к кровати и Дерек тут же ухватил его за руку, роняя на себя. Но Стайлз не развалился, а вместо этого уселся на его бедрах, поправил свои извечные очки и стал рассматривать оборотня.

– Когда ты понял? – просто спросил он.

– После первого Рождества, – не стал ерничать Дерек.

– Да-а? – Стайлз удивился.

– Да. Ты не побоялся прийти в тюрьму к мужчине на длительное свидание с большим флаконом смазки и вибратором внушительных размеров, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Только ты мог такое выкинуть.

– А чего?

– Каждую субботу, как штык, а потом это. Я понял, что ты мне нравишься.

Стайлз снова порозовел. В свете небольшого ночника в маленькой спальне это казалось Дереку забавным. Но именно сейчас он как никогда ощущал в груди покой. Даже дымка возбуждения ушла, уступая место чему-то теплому и даже нежному. А может, это волк довольно урчал, уложив голову на передние лапы и прислушиваясь к беседе.

– А я думал, ты меня терпеть не можешь. Так всегда было. "Заткнись, Стайлз", "Не лезь в это, Стайлз!", "Ты – всего лишь человек, Стайлз".

– И ты, конечно же, меня слушал, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Я беспокоился!

– Я знаю. Об этом ты никогда не врал.

Стилински покивал головой, а потом несмело улыбнулся:

– Не думал, что все это зайдет дальше... секса в тюрьме.

– И ты все равно приходил.

– Приходил. Мне нравилось. И нравится. И… я беспокоился, как ты… в клетке…

– Ты весь в моих отметках, – Дерек поднял руку и коснулся бедра, которое успел располосовать час назад.

Стайлз вздрогнул и хмыкнул:

– Ну, будем считать, что я извращенец. К тому же, кто-то обещал, что это на всю жизнь, – сердце пропустило удар, но он все равно посмотрел прямо на Дерека. А потом засмеялся: – Твой дядюшка будет вне себя!

– Почему?

– Потому что он все время предлагал мне посетить его спальню и разделить с ним одинокие ночи до следующего Рождества.

– Правда? – усмехнулся Дерек, а потом так зарычал, что Стайлз едва не свалился с его колен.

– Тихо-тихо, волчара, – тут же затараторил Стайлз. – Я всегда его посылал. Ты же сам знаешь. И потом, Питер Хейл?! Серьезно?!

Дерек оскалился и Стайлз увидел настоящие волчьи клыки.

– Эй, – парень удивленно уставился на волка. – Ты что, ревнуешь?

– Нет, – спокойно сказал оборотень и лег обратно, укладывая руки на обнаженные бедра Стайлза и довольно сильно сжимая пальцы.

– Ох, да неужели? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Серьезно? Ты решил, что я и Питер?.. Нет, он конечно, ничего. Умный, хоть и психопат, говорит прям как я, когда в форме, стильно одевается. Но Питер Хейл?! Дерек, ты за кого меня принимаешь?! – Ответом на всю эту тираду ему стало рычание. И Стайлз торопливо закончил: – Расслабься. Оказалось, что мне больше по душе угрюмые морды, кожанки, и вообще, брюнеты! Только не бей!

– Когда это я тебя бил? – удивился Дерек. – Да и зачем? Наказать я могу и по-другому.

– Это как? – спросил Стайлз, хотя догадывался, каким будет ответ. – И ты ударил меня носом об руль!

– Как в первый раз, – оскалился оборотень, пропустив ремарку про руль. Стайлз вздрогнул. В первый раз было очень больно. – Но... Я знаю твою "любовь" к моему дяде. Так что тебе нечего бояться. Я полагаю.

– Ты... Ты... Ты полагаешь?! – вспыхнул Стайлз.

Дерек хмыкнул:

– Пиздливый придурок.

– Эй! – Стайлз несильно ударил оборотня кулаком в грудь. – Ты можешь нормально относиться к своему… А вот кстати! Кто я теперь?

– Пока что недотраханый идиот, – с готовностью отозвался Дерек, просто чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется лицо Стилински.

– Вот так, значит? А что, если я тоже хочу?

– Чего?

– Твою задницу.

– Детка, только после того как я наиграюсь с твоей, – улыбка Хейла в момент стала такой, что любой демон соблазнения позавидует, а в следующий миг Стайлз оказался на лопатках. – Задолбал трындеть. Пора занять твой рот.

За поцелуем красный как рак Стайлз подорвался уже сам. При этом он начал аккуратно переворачивать Дерека, укладывая на кровать. Оборотень не сопротивлялся и с готовностью вновь развалился на спине.

– Я смотрю, ты со мной полностью согласен. Насчет рта, – хмыкнул тот и оскалился.

Стайлз снова смутился. Надо же, после всех игрищ на протяжении шести последних лет в Рождество он все еще умеет смущаться. Хотя Дереку и его волку это нравилось особо. Стайлз вызывал желание ебать его каждый раз, когда тот краснел от того, как Дерек вылизывал его дырку или заставлял смотреть, как оборотень дрочит и кончает на его живот. Вот и сейчас смутился, но упрямо уселся на бедра и сдвинулся чуть вниз так, чтобы склониться к животу и... мстительно укусить.

– Ах, ты засранец, – рыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз показал обычные человеческие зубы и выдал:

– Имею право! – а затем его рука легла на полувозбужденный член.

Черт, он совершенно точно имел право, если собирается сделать то, о чем Дерек подумал. К тому же, ему стало любопытно. Он выгнул бровь и с интересом уставился на Стайлза, который в очередной раз порозовел и в замешательстве легонько поглаживал его член.

– Тебе помочь? Подсказать, что делать? – в своей манере поинтересовался Дерек.

– Ну, извини, что у меня нет большого опыта! – Стайлз зарделся еще больше.

– В чем? – выгнул бровь он.

– Я... хм... Никогда не делал минет... И не смейся!

– А, похоже, что я смеюсь? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Мне не до смеха, знаешь ли. Главное, спрячь зубы под губы, чтобы только они касались моего члена. И не делай всего того, что показывают в порно. Поверь, я не оценю. В остальном, делай, что хочешь.

О том, что времени у Стайлза мало, Дерек решил не упоминать. Минут десять-пятнадцать он потерпит. Но не больше. Волк внутри уже призывно скалился, намекая, что они слишком долго разговаривают, вместо того чтобы спариваться. Дерек слегка скривился и натянул поводок. Да, все эти годы, все эти шесть встреч, Дерек особенно не заботился о желаниях Стайлза. Но парень уже неуклюже намекнул, что тоже чего-то хочет. И вроде бы к этому нужно теперь прислушаться.

– Вот прям что хочу? – ошалело спросил Стайлз.

– В пределах разумного, – рыкнул Дерек и сверкнул красными глазами.

Стайлз довольно заулыбался и поерзал, вызвав у Дерека непроизвольное рычание. Он довольно хмыкнул и поправил очки. Их бы по-хорошему снять, но тогда он вряд ли что увидит. А он определенно хотел видеть то, что собирался сделать.

– Наконец-то, – пробормотал Стайлз, оглядывая тело Дерека. – Ты только лежи. Не двигайся. – Дерек снова зарычал. – Да бог ты мой! Просто полежи спокойно! – он облизнулся, оглядывая оборотня. Последние семь лет тот от скуки проводил большую часть времени в тюремной качалке и объемы мышц стали еще более шикарными. Стайлзу хотелось их облизать. Что он и сделал, склонившись и начав с пресса, в то время как его рука увереннее начала оглаживать давно стоявший член. Хейл был твердым. Везде. Стайлза трясло от одной мысли о том, что теперь... теперь это все – для него. Рот наполнился слюной и он решил, что пресс подождет. Склонившись над пахом, Стайлз лизнул головку, пробуя на вкус естественную смазку – густую, солоноватую и пряную. Это было необычно. Но ему понравилось. Поэтому второй раз язык прошелся по всей головке.

Дерек отрывисто выдохнул и мышцы пресса на животе напряглись. Касание влажного языка к столь интимному месту вызвало необычную реакцию – волк внутри как-то отчаянно заскулил и Дерек почувствовал, что у Стайлза нет десяти минут. У него непроизвольно вылезли когти, которые он тут же втянул, но это не осталось незамеченным.

– Эй, ты чего? – Стайлз поднял голову и глянул на мужчину.

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, рассматривая в ответ. Губы Стайлза были слишком близко от его члена.

– Нормально, – заверил он.

Стайлз пожал плечами, облизнул губы и снова обратил внимание на член оборотня. Стоило признать, член был что надо. И его хотелось. В себя. Например, в рот. Он не стал долго заморачиваться и просто вобрал в рот головку, попутно снова мазнув языком и пройдясь по щелке, вновь слизывая выступившую каплю смазки. И начал насаживаться глубже.

Это было слишком для Дерека. Стоило Стайлзу взглянуть на него, как вид растянутых вокруг члена губ и взгляд карих глаз исподлобья поверх черной оправы очков заставил в груди родиться утробный рык, а сам он подорвался и схватил Стайлза за шею, воткнув в кожу когти, а затем дернул на себя.

– Ау, Дерек! Ты чего?

Дерек снова утробно рыкнул и оскалился волчьими клыками, глаза сверкнули красным. Стайлз шумно сглотнул, потом томно вздохнул и... не придумал ничего лучше, как полезть пальцами оборотню в рот. Волк от неожиданности присел на задние лапы и замер. А Стайлз, точно зачарованный, снова устроившись на бедрах оборотня, принялся ощупывать пальцами выступившие клыки.

– Ты почти обратился, – завороженно пробормотал он.

Дерек вместе с волком к своему ужасу ощутили новую волну возбуждения, не свою.

– Стилински, ты от этого завелся? – он дернул шеей, немного сдвигаясь.

– Кажется, мне начинают нравиться твои клыки,– выдохнул Стайлз и облизнулся. – И я не закончил с минетом! Это, между прочим, несправедливо! Это был мой первый минет!

– Боюсь, твоим секс-образованием нам придется заняться позже, – мрачно прокомментировал это Дерек, рассматривая Стайлза алыми глазами.

Тот снова облизнулся, не сводя с оборотня взгляда:

– Почему?

– Потому что, если ты не заткнешься, я тебя снова изнасилую, – прорычал Дерек. – Я не могу сдерживаться и не обладать тобой.

– О-ой, – выдохнул удивленный Стайлз, а потом растянул губ в ухмылке.– Я так хорош?

Черты лица Дерека вдруг разгладились, и он отодвинулся немного дальше.

– Почему... почему ты не сбежал тогда? И пришел снова? Я ведь именно это и сделал. С тобой.

Стайлз поднял руку и уложил на затылок оборотня, спокойно улыбаясь:

– Ты не представляешь, что со мной было, когда я ехал к отцу и стае спустя всего несколько часов после тебя. У меня болело все тело. И, знаешь… мне понравилось. Я словно ожил в тот момент. После ногицунэ во мне все время живет что-то темное. Это фантом, я знаю. Но в тот день... мне было адски больно и хорошо. Ты животное, Хейл. Но я живой с тобой. Как когда-то.

Дерек с удивлением вслушивался в слова и ритм сердца, которое билось совершенно ровно.

– Тебе понравилось такое?

– Ага.

– Насилие.

– Ага. Потому что я больше чем уверен, что ты просто отпустил себя. Так что кайфонули мы оба, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся, прищурившись от удовольствия. – А позже я начал осознавать, что хочу еще. Так же. Правда, теперь мне мало.

– Вот как. И чего ты хочешь? – выгнул бровь окончательно дезориентированный мужчина.

– Принимать участие в процессе, – Стилински уложил обе руки на плечи оборотня и принялся ерзать. – В разных позах. С поцелуями и минетами.

– Ты всегда орал, когда я тебя вылизывал.

– Боже, это охуенно смущает. Правда, – покивал тот. – Но это так круто! Ты животное и мне это нравится. Как-то так вышло.

В нос волка и человека ударило очередной порцией возбуждения.

Собственное возбуждение немного спало, и Дерек решил совсем немного поиграть. Он дернул бровями, Стайлз не успел среагировать и оказался на животе, а его язык грязно вылизывал дырку. Стайлз попробовал рыпнуться, но Дерек зарычал и воткнул когти ему в спину.

– Да господи, Дерек! – простонал Стайлз, пряча пылающее лицо.

– Заткнись, Стайлз! Тебе же нравится, – прорычал оборотень, старательно работая языком, так, что Стилински начал подвывать на одной ноте, матерясь в подушку.

Наигравшись с уже растянутой задницей, Хейл потянулся за смазкой. Он поставил парня на колени, заставил широко развести бедра, а потом щедро налил смазки прямо в дырку, приставив флакон вплотную, после чего отбросил тюбик и, несколько раз дрочнув, толкнулся на всю длину. Стайлз тут же изогнул позвоночник и с громким стоном подался навстречу. Совершенно не пытаясь отползти, как это бывало раньше.

Замерев, Дерек уложил руки на его бедра, выпустил когти и медленно воткнул их в плоть. Наблюдая, затаившись вместе с волком. Стайлз задрожал и заскулил, по комнате поплыл настолько густой запах крови и желания, что и волк, и человек обалдели. Как они раньше не заметили? Почему они не заметили?

Стайлзу действительно все нравилось вот так. И не имело смысла предупреждать.

– Твою же мать, Стилински, – не сдержался Дерек, прикрывая глаза. Волк внутри начал отчаянно бесноваться, скрестись и требовать. Требовать того, о чем Дерек должен был и собирался поговорить со Стайлзом чуть позже.

– Двигайся, – выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерека сжало и он зарычал, возбужденно и отчаянно.

Со смазкой было иначе. Определенно лучше, чем без нее. Потому что Дерек мог почти не осторожничать. Почти. Он и не осторожничал. Стайлз переходил со стона на вой, потом скулеж, и обратно. Но стоило остановиться, как Стайлз развернулся и толкнул его в грудь. Хейл не стал спорить, снова ложась на спину, хотя по привычке собирался огрызнуться. Через пару мгновений перед ним предстало удивительное зрелище, от которого они с волком вдвоем облизнулись: Стайлз красный как рак, смущенный и решительный оседлал его бедра, завел левую руку за спину, выгнулся, обхватил его член и направил в себя, медленно насаживаясь. И если именно об этом говорила пара, намекая на участие в процессе, то оборотень совершенно не был против. Наоборот. Он тут же ухватился за исцарапанные в алых потеках бедра и рыкнул. Стайлз же, закрыв глаза, прикусил губу и опустился на ствол до основания, снова застонав. Потом медленно приподнялся и снова опустился, опять застонав. Он постепенно увеличивал темп, распахнул глаза, глядя поверх очков на Дерека. Тот скалился волчьими зубами, но держал себя в руках. Он начал подавать бедрами вверх, Стайлз поперхнулся стоном и замер на месте, давая ему возможность двигаться.

Держаться ровно без поддержки Стайлз сам уже не мог, его выламывало от наслаждения и координация отказала. Пришлось упереться руками в грудь оборотня, позволив полностью перехватить контроль. Дерек согнул ноги в коленях, уперся пятками в матрас и наконец-то задвигался так, как хотел – жестко, быстро и резко, с удовольствием слушая громкие ответные стоны, а руками ощущая дрожь.

Поразительно, но Стайлз действительно наслаждался.

И это было идеально. Для волка и человека.

Контроль начал неожиданно уезжать. Дерек хватался за остатки сознания, но рычание становилось громче, а волк буквально рвался из него. Ближе. К человеку. К паре.

Дерек почти не соображал, когда сделал это; когда тормоз окончательно отпустило. Он дернул на себя Стайлза и задвигался в рваном бешеном ритме. Стайлз все понял и, просунув руку, принялся себе дрочить, как мог. Когда он задрожал, Дерек двинул бедрами особенно резко. Стайлз тонко вскрикнул, кончая и утаскивая его за собой, и в этот момент на его шее сомкнулись волчьи зубы, ставя метку. Стайлза выгнуло от боли, прошившей тело сквозь оргазм, и тряхануло. Оборотень сжал зубы сильнее, обнимая и урча в шею, тяжело дыша.

Они оба отключились, так и не разжав рук.

Первым утром проснулся Стайлз. Он лежал на спине, а Дерек практически распластался на нем всей своей тушей. За окном уже давно перевалило за полдень. Кровать была похожа на поле боя, как и все его тело. Он тихо застонал, выполз из под Хейла и потянулся. Очки больно давили на виски, но держались крепко. Поэтому их он только поправил, а затем принялся рассматривать Дерека. Да, определенно, этот оборотень смотрелся в его постели отлично. Что ж, пора признать – он его семь лет просто ждал, как какая-то девица ждет, когда ее бойфренд выйдет из тюряги после отсидки. И ему не было стыдно. Не-а.

Зевнув, он пошлепал в ванную, ухмыляясь своим мыслям. Откуда вылетел буквально через минуту с диким воплем:

– Хейл, твоюблятьмать! Какого хуя ты меня покусал?!

Дерек резко подорвался на слове "покусал", сбрасывая весь сон. Глаза уставились на укус на шее Стайлза, сам парень чуть ли не дымился от гнева и паники одновременно. И вспомнил. Он действительно укусил его. Он почувствовал собственную зарождающуюся панику, но вдруг замер. Волк не чувствовал страха сейчас. Волк хотел свернуться у ног человека. Дерек замер, как изваяние.

Стайлз это заметил, и его это напрягло.

– Дерек, ты чего? – позвал он. – Что происходит? Скажи мне, что я не превращусь в ящерицу, как когда-то Джексон! Я не хочу быть ящерицей! И оборотнем! Я хочу быть Стайлзом без сверхспособностей! Меня устраивает мое тело!

Дерек в тот момент вспоминал мамины сказки о том, что альфа, сильный альфа, встретив свою пару, может оставить на теле пары особый укус, который внешне похож на обычный и постепенно превратится в обычный шрам, но для всех оборотней этот шрам, Метка альфы, даже скрытая одеждой, будет говорить о том, кто перед ними и кто его альфа. А волк рядом с парой, на которой метка, всегда будет хотеть свернуться у ног, как верный пес.

Он невольно коснулся своих человеческих клыков.

– Дерек? Хейл, ты меня сейчас пиздецки пугаешь! Даже больше чем, возможно, то, что я стал оборотнем. И если я им стал, то тебе пиздец, – Стайлз, сонный, слегка злой и голый топтался на месте, настороженно глядя на оборотня и паникуя все больше.

Дерек поднялся, подошел к нему и, притянув к себе за талию, коснулся пальцами метки.

– Эй! Оно болит! Ты меня укусил! Я не хочу быть оборотнем!

– Не станешь, – выдохнул Дерек. Волк внутри довольно зевнул, раззявив пасть, и довольно заурчал, прикрыв глаза и уложив голову на передние лапы.

– То есть, не стану?! Ты же, блин, альфа!

– В этом и дело.

– Да в чем, Дерек?! Почему ты такой... странный?!

– Это не укус, Стилински.

– Чего?

– Это моя метка. Метка альфы.

Стайлз завис, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что он об этом знает. На лице его отразился сложный мыслительный процесс, а потом он ухмыльнулся. В комнате резко перестало пахнуть паникой.

– Так это что получается, ты – мой волк, да? Я читал что-то такое. Это… ну, предложение. – Дерек тихо рыкнул. – Мой, мой, – обрадовано покивал Стайлз и крепко обнял его. – Мой волк. Так, погоди. Это получается... ты можешь меня кусать и не обратишь меня?

– Да, – глухо ответил Дерек.

– Кру-у-уто, – протянул довольный жизнью Стайлз.

– Почему? – удивился оборотень, продолжая обнимать его.

– Потому что мне нравится, когда ты ведешь себя как животное! – Хейл тут же раздраженно зарычал. – Ох, да ладно! Что, никаких шуточек про животных? – Оборотень снова зарычал и в бока Стайлза вошли когти. – Ох, мне определенно начинает это нравиться,– протянул он, придвигаясь ближе.

Они оба были обнажены и оборотень просто не мог не почувствовать бедром определенный интерес в своей персоне.

– Ты же понимаешь, к какому выводу я начинаю приходить? – выгнув бровь. Спросил Дерек.

– К какому? – невинно поинтересовался Стилински, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечи и ухмыляясь.

Дерек оскалился обычными человеческими зубами, склоняясь, чтобы впиться в подставленные губы поцелуем.

Свидания у них не получилось. Точнее, как, получилось, просто оно происходило в квартире Стайлза. Они съели все, что было в доме, и переключились на доставку. Валялись на диване и смотрели фильмы. Валялись в кровати и занимались сексом, причем так, что через сутки Дереку пришлось объясняться с соседями по поводу странных рычащих звуков, доносящихся из квартиры, а Стайлзу – выкидывать комплект постельного белья, изодранного в клочья и уже непригодного для «жизни».

Спустя два дня такого "свидания" Стайлз отправился на работу, натянув водолазку по самые уши, а Дерек отправился в Бейкон Хиллс – повидаться со стаей и обсудить дела с дядей. Стайлз вздохнул с долей облегчения, решив, что секс с Дереком – это круто, но телу тоже нужно восстанавливаться.

Первые пять часов по приезду Дерек провел в гостиной вместе со стаей, которая наотрез отказалась его отпускать. Что было на руку Питеру, потому что должен был прийти Крис Арджент, и чем спокойнее будет альфа, тем глаже пройдет встреча с охотником. Завтра они все трое поедут назад в Нью-Йорк, где уже назначена встреча с Аароном Кивеллом, правда, тот еще не знает, что, помимо Питера, он увидит еще и Дерека, а так же Криса Арджента, партнера по бизнесу и по совместительству охотника.

Это была идея Питера, которую Дерек принял со скрипом, но понимал, какой эффект произведет само наличие охотника на встрече. Что ж, возможно, у его дяди не все идеи плохие. Хотя стая недоумевала, зачем эта встреча вообще нужна? И в курсе ли Стайлз? Стайлз, разумеется, пока что в курсе не был. Встреча должна пройти спокойно, чего точно не будет, если рядом окажется взбешенный Стилински. Но провести эту встречу Дерек был должен. Ради стаи и ее безопасности. Ради своей пары. Пора расставить все точки на i, чтобы жить дальше.

Спустя семь лет Дерек неожиданно осознал, что у него есть большая стая, семейный особняк, полностью восстановленный дядей. И Стайлз Стилински – гиперактивный парень, который, кажется, необходим, как воздух, как человеку, так и его волку. Волк, к слову, оказался интриганом: выждал момент специально, чтобы Дерек даже не сообразил, что произошло, и поставил свою метку. На всю жизнь.

Об этом они еще поговорят.

– Де-е-ерек, – сладко протянула Эрика и улыбнулась своей самой невинной улыбкой. – Можно мне теперь его называть "мамочка"?

Стая с любопытством принюхивалась к вожаку, понимая, что произошло между их альфой и Стилински. Но только Эрика была достаточно неугомонной и стервозной, чтобы пошутить об этом вслух.

– Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как он затолкает тебе в рот горсть рябинового пепла, – пожал плечами Хейл, задумавшись, как строить свое будущее после того, как разберется с Кивеллом. И какие мысли по этому поводу у Стайлза. Потому что, увы, с мнением засранца считаться теперь придется. Каждая суббота последних семи лет слишком красочно на это намекала. Каким бы сильным оборотнем Дерек ни был.

В кармане пиликнула смс-ка. Мужчина разблокировал экран и усмехнулся, прочитав входящее сообщение: "Не вздумай соглашаться с Эрикой. Иначе я приму предложение Питера!". Кажется, Стилински слишком хорошо знал волчат. Как и положено паре альфы. Возможно, семь лет за решеткой стоили того, чтобы осознать, что теперь есть в его жизни. Возможно, он даже скажет Кивеллу "спасибо", прежде чем все прояснить.

Все, что случилось в его жизни, плохое и хорошее, помогло, что ускользало от них обоих года назад. То, что, как говорила его мама, люди и волки именуют Судьбой. Пришла пора жить дальше.

Вообще, задумывалось, что это будет весело. Во всяком случае, все собирались повеселиться. Эрика вместе с Эллисон и Корой планировала предстоящее торжество полгода. Праздничный ужин, памятные фото, путешествие по волнам воспоминаний и еще тысяча и одно безумство в качестве развлечения. В общем, все то, от чего тошнило всех мужчин стаи, включая виновников этого самого «веселья». Поводом были десять прошедших лет с тех пор, как Стайлз стал парой Дерека и сменил статус в стае Хейла. Это были непростые, но веселые десять лет, и все собирались это отметить, включая Дерека, который скривился и первые два часа наотрез отказывался от предложенной идеи, намереваясь забрать Стилински куда-нибудь на острова на недельку-другую, чтобы провести ее исключительно вдвоем, но, в конце концов, даже он не устоял против коллективных женских чар и согласился на эту затею, после того как с ним обстоятельно поговорила Лидия Мартин. Но даже этим планам не суждено было сбыться в той мере, на какую рассчитывали женщины.

С утра особняк вздрогнул от вопля Стайлза:

– Что это нахуй такое?! Почему опять я?!

Спустя три секунды последовал громкий смех Дерека, а потом снова мат в исполнении пары альфы.

Стая принялась удивленно выглядывать из своих спален, настороженно посматривая на третий этаж, которым безраздельно владели альфа и его вторая половина.

– Да блять! Да не может этого быть! – снова заорал на ультразвуке Стилински.

Но всем было гораздо интереснее, почему смеется Дерек. Небывалое начало дня.

– Мы так долго можем слушать обворожительный писк Стилински, – Лидия Мартин растолкала подобравшихся к лестнице волчат и, увереннее завязав поясок домашнего халатика нежно лилового цвета, шагнула по ступенькам вверх.

Когда она распахнула большие двойные двери, ее взору предстал обнаженный Дерек, который как раз повернулся к входу спиной. Дерек, который безудержно ржал над не менее голым Стайлзом, стоявшим перед зеркалом в полный рост. Стайлзом, который крутился вокруг своей оси, матерился и ужасался. И обмахивался большим рыжим хвостом с белой кисточкой на конце. Лисьим хвостом, который нервно дергался из стороны в сторону. Как и его увеличившиеся уши, покрывшиеся рыжим мехом. И нет, это не был костюм из секс-шопа.

– О, ну, могло быть хуже, – пожала плечами Лидия.

– Хуже?! – взвизгнул Стайлз. Визжащий тридцатипятилетний мужик – то еще зрелище, а учитывая уши, а главное, хвост, так и просто бесподобное. – Хуже?! Куда хуже?! Я долбаный лис!

– Тебе говорили не лезть в тот люк, но ты же у нас самый умный, – сообщила Лидия. – Спасибо, Стайлз. Ты испортил нам праздник. 

– Испортил?! Я испортил?! Дерек, хватит ржать!

Хейл честно пытался успокоиться. 

– Ты бы оделся, дорогой племянник. Неприлично светить ягодицами в присутствии дам, – сказал Питер заходя в комнату следом за Мартин.

– Чего я там не видела, – фыркнула Лидия.

– Действительно, – покладисто согласился Хейл-старший, приобнимая свою невесту за талию. – Эти кролики успели потрахаться и засветить свои прелести уже везде. Даже в моей машине.

– А что, я не виноват, что Дереку захотелось именно там, – рассеянно пробормотал Стайлз. А потом снова заорал: – Дерек! Хватит ржать!

Альфа честно постарался выполнить просьбу и дикий хохот постепенно прошел и перерос в ухмылку. Затем мужчина поднял с пола пижамные штаны, которые Стайлз ночью грозился порвать на нем, спокойно надел и подошел к Стилински. Тот, глядя подозрительно и злобно, отошел на шаг. А хвост прикрыл самое ценное, кокетливо обвив талию. Дерек остановился и встал в расслабленную позу, скрестив руки на груди. Обычно это зрелище заставляло Стайлза выпадать из реальности, но сейчас он только нервно дергал ушами… с кисточками, да. 

– Где ты лазил последние несколько дней? – поинтересовался Хейл.

– Нигде я не лазил!

– Лазил, – возразила Лидия. – И не отнесся серьезно к предупреждению.

– Да не было там ничего! – зло сверкнул в сторону давней подруги Стилински.

– Было. Пара слов на каком-то из старых языков. Я даже фото сделала, – Лидия виртуозно достала из кармашка халатика айфон и показала фото Питеру.

– Как любопытно. Это один из мертвых языков. Где вы были?

– Прогуливались на другом краю леса, – буркнул Стайлз.

– За территорией? – уточнил Питер.

– Ну, да. А чего? У меня выходной, вы только ночью приехали. Нам было скучно!

– Но я увлеклась необычными цветами вокруг небольшой пещеры, а наш Стайлз полез прямо туда.

– Отлично, – вздохнул Дерек. – Стайлз, серьезно? Тебе тридцать пять лет и ты полез в неизвестную пещеру один?!

Хвост нервно дернулся. Как и уши. Стайлз надулся. И смолчал. Удивительно. А значит, признал свою вину. Что еще более удивительно.

– Делать теперь что? – пробормотал он, вздыхая.

– Расшифровывать слова, – меланхолично заметил Питер. – Чтобы хоть понимать, с чем столкнулись. Кстати, что именно было в пещере?

– Ничего такого... – начал Стайлз, становясь похожим на старшеклассника. 

– Глиняный горшочек с изображением, как я теперь понимаю, – указывая на Стайлза, сказала Лилия, – лисы. А в горшочке – порошочек. Какой-то. Наша мамочка умудрилась понюхать его. Потом чихнуть. И вот, – она снова указала на Стайлза, – результат.

– Ты-то откуда знаешь? – тут же ощерился Стайлз. Хвост на мгновение распутался с талии и нервно подмел пол, после чего вернулся обратно на талию. Стилински нервничал и злился.

И, о да, в этот момент Дерек увидел удлинившиеся клычки. У волков они гораздо крупнее, в отличие от лис. Вот черт. Волк внутри заинтересованно сел и принялся рассматривать лиса, принюхиваясь.

– Я тебя из этой пещеры потом вытаскивала, если помнишь.

– Так, – Дерек потер переносицу. – Питер, будь любезен, забери свою невесту и постарайтесь что-нибудь раскопать. Стайлз...

– Стайлз не выйдет из этой комнаты! – объявил Стилински и взгромоздился на разворошенную постель, обернувшись хвостом. – Не выйдет, пока не станет нормальным человеком!

– В таком случае, эта комната станет твоим склепом вне зависимости от этого хвоста, – Питер усмехнулся, подхватил Лидию под локоток и удалился. 

И Дерек остался наедине с... раздраженным лисом. Он по примеру волка потянул носом и изумленно уловил запах Стайлза. Только гораздо более концентрированный и сильный. И в этот запах примешивалось что-то звериное. Волк заинтригованно повел мордой и начал теперь приплясывать на месте.

Стайлз резко вскинул голову и прищурился, глядя на Хейла:

– Я чувствую.

– Что? – Дерек обманчиво-расслабленно двинулся к кровати, во все глаза рассматривая недооборотня на семейном ложе. И будь он проклят, но ему нравилось.

– Твою зверюгу. И ее интерес. Даже не думай! Просто не подходи! Это временно! Я уверен! И я не интересный! И я человек!

Дерек усмехнулся и облизнулся: 

– Ты очень интересный, – и забрался на кровать. 

– Не подходи! – Стайлз вжался в спинку кровати. 

– А то что? – Хейла откровенно понесло, но в данный конкретный момент он был совершенно точно согласен со своим волком и слегка отпустил контроль, с любопытством наблюдая, что будет дальше.

– А не то... А не то... – Стайлз чихнул, не договорив. 

Дерек моргнул и с изумлением уставился на настоящую лису на месте пары. Которая замерла в ворохе простыней и с ужасом взирала в ответ.

Дерек еще осознавал происходящее, а его волк уже радостно заурчал, начав царапать грудную клетку. Дерек знал, чего он хочет. И... почему бы нет? Усмехнувшись, он сверкнул алой радужкой и уставился на лисицу. Та – на него. 

Спустя минуту стая внизу удивленно прислушивалась к грохоту.

– Что там происходит? – изумленно чихнул все еще сонный Скотт, медитируя на округлившийся живот беременной Эллисон, сидевшей рядом на диване.

Никто даже не успел ответить. В гостиную, звонко тявкая, влетела самая настоящая лиса, а за ней на всех парах бежал большой черный волк.

– Да вы серьезно? – изогнула бровь Лидия, с ноутбуком на коленях сидя на коленях Питера. – Брачные игры?

– Я, правда, видел лису? – поинтересовался Скотт у Эллисон, заглядывая за спинку дивана.

Лис тем временем попытался забраться на занавеску, но с грохотом свалился, подпрыгнул на все лапы и помчался от волка теперь уже вдоль стен немаленькой гостиной. Волк, точно играясь, догонял, кусал за хвост и отпускал, позволяя бежать дальше.

– Правда, дорогой, – Арджент, с улыбкой наблюдавшая за пробежкой, снисходительно потрепала Скотта по руке. 

– Стайлз – оборотень, – усмехнулся Скотт, принюхиваясь.

– Будем надеяться, что ненадолго, – голос Питера звучал озабочено.

Все с ним согласились, ведь даже в тридцать пять лет Стайлз был так же неуклюж, как и в шестнадцать. Например, только что он снова попытался штурмовать занавески и с грохотом уронил гардину. Видимо, успел удариться, потому что он, наконец, перестал бегать, забился в угол гостиной и рычал оттуда на Дерека, который в обличии волка приближался, радостно помахивая хвостом.

– Мне кажется или наш грозный альфа сейчас радуется? – промурлыкала Эрика, взирая на происходящее из кресла с чашкой кофе в руках. – Я что-то чувствую.

– Это радость, – подсказал Питер. – Ты острее реагируешь на эмоции альфы.

– Знаешь, это мешает жить.

– Почему?

– Я задолбалась на протяжении десяти лет знать, КОГДА Дерек хочет трахнуть нашу мамочку.

– Об этом знают все. Запах, – Айзек постучал по носу указательным пальцем.

– Я чувствую его эмоции, – Эрика надулась.

Бойд погладил по голове свою половинку, сидя на подлокотнике ее кресла. На самом деле, именно Эрика была сильнее всего восприимчива к эмоциям, различая тончайшие нити. Поэтому именно ей приходилось сложнее всего, когда Дерек и Стайлз смотрели друг на друга. К всеобщему ужасу их роман из обычного перетек в непрекращающуюся уже десять лет фазу «я хочу тебя до смерти», переплюнув этим даже Скотта с Эллисон.

Стайлз тем временем, дрожавший и рычавший из угла, заверещал, потому что Дерек бросился вперед и попытался схватить его за холку.

Все замерли. Лиса извернулась, тяпнула волка за лапу и рванула через гостиную к двери. Волк обижено взвыл и рванул следом. 

– Хана Стайлзу, – весело констатировал Айзек. Стая согласно забубнила.

Волк был все же быстрее. Рывок, прыжок и вот лиса прижата к полу черным телом, а клыки волка несильно прихватили холку. Лиса обиженно тявкнула, но, наконец, затихла. 

– Ты животное, – проныл Стайлз, вновь став человеком спустя минуту. Как он это сделал, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но теперь валялся голый на полу посреди прихожей. 

– Именно это тебе и нравится, – заявил Дерек, ухватившись за основание пушистого хвоста, который, как и уши, никуда не делся. Стайлз от этого прикосновения дернулся и задрожал, удивленно распахнув глаза.

– Вам там удобно в коридоре? – весело прокричала Эрика.

Дерек громко рыкнул в сторону гостиной и снова обратил все свое внимание на Стайлза.

– Знаешь, а это забавно.

– Что? – придушенно спросил тот, закусив губу. Чертов хвост у основания был каким-то нереально чувствительным. Там, где касался Дерек, словно жгло. Кажется, у него сейчас встанет. Твою мать...

В нос Дереку, конечно же, ударило острым возбуждением. 

– Это, – он сильнее сжал основание хвоста, чуть царапая кожу обычными человеческими короткими ногтями, и Стайлз заскулил. – Быстро в спальню. Встал и пошел!

Стайлз посчитал за лучшее подчиниться. Как только его отпустили, он предпочел, минуя гостиную на скорости, близкой к световой, рвануть на третий этаж. Но стоило закрыться дверям спальни, как он вновь оказался в руках Дерека, чьи пальцы снова ухватили за основание хвоста и слегка приласкали. Стайлз вытянулся струной и встал на цыпочки, выгибая позвоночник и хватаясь за плечи оборотня.

– О господи! Какого черта происходит?!

Дерек ухмыльнулся, сверкая алой радужкой, и показал удлинившиеся клыки.

– Это – твое животное. Я слышал от матери старые сказки, будто в каждом из людей живет свой зверь. Ты, судя по всему, лис. И тебе явно нравится, когда делают так, – Дерек, прижав Стайлза к себе одной рукой, второй снова огладил основание хвоста, отчего тот отчаянно заскулил.

– Я всего лишь... нашел ту… пещеру...

– Случайности не случайны, – отозвался Дерек. О да, он был в этом уверен. Слишком много совпадений. И в данный конкретный момент он считал, что ему только что достался лучший из возможных подарков на годовщину.

– Дерек, прекрати, – заныл Стайлз и заскулил отчаянно, когда пальцы надавили на дырку и погрузились внутрь. 

– Мне нравится, – сладко поежившись, усмехнулся Дерек. 

– Дерек, нет, – бормотал краснеющий Стайлз, пока его подталкивали к кровати. 

– Да, Стилински, да, – продолжил скалиться оборотень, толкая его на простыни.

Стайлз даже не успел лечь, а его уже развернули задницей кверху и навалились.

Дерек, как очумевший, не мог отлипнуть от Стилински, наслаждаясь ставшим удивительно густым естественным запахом пары, в которой ощущал зверя. И этот зверь явно интересовался его волком. Впрочем, это было взаимно. Это заставляло обе сущности внутри оборотня забывать о контроле в желании обладать. И да, он знал, что Стайлз тоже этого хочет, но в силу того, что он человек, в нем все еще слишком много ограничений, несмотря на десять лет совместной жизни. Хотя, о чем говорить, если тот до сих пор розовеет, когда Дерек входит в раж и вылизывает все его тело после секса, утверждая свои права, следующие час или два.

– Хейл у тебя… крыша поехала? – промямлил Стайлз.

– Меня раздражает, что ты все еще такой болтливый, – проворчал оборотень, утыкаясь носом в волосы Стайлза, а руки уже поползли по телу, и конечно же к хвосту.

Стайлз заскулил, когда пальцы Дерека снова обхватили основание хвоста. Но стоило весу оборотня исчезнуть, как он заверещал:

– Нет-нет-нет! Не смей, Хейл!

Конечно, его никто не послушал. 

Сидящая внизу стая зажала уши, потому что Стайлз перешел, похоже, на ультразвук, стоило горячему языку Дерека коснуться дырки. 

Дерек не мог сдержать утробного рычания. Запах Стайлза в этом месте теперь ощущался настолько сильно, что ему не хотелось сдерживаться вообще, хоть он и пытался. Хвост при этом изогнулся в бок, давая больший доступ, а Стайлз принялся раздирать неожиданно полезшими когтями подушку, сгорая со стыда. Неожиданно все тело превратилось в один сплошной оголенный нерв, все ощущения вышли на новый уровень, став более сильными, чем обычно. Нет, разумеется, их с Дереком сексуальная жизнь была бесспорно хороша: Хейл в постели вел себя как животное и Стайлз этим наслаждался, отдавая над собой контроль. Но сейчас, в эту минуту в нем кайфовало что-то звериное, и если он сам смущался, то тело и сущность... О да, они безбожно кайфовали, сидя где-то под ребрами теплым клубком, заставляя хвост выгибаться, позволяя дотрагиваться до себя в самых неожиданных местах.

А Хейл и был рад. Удерживая одну ягодицу оттянутой, он проходился языком по нежным складкам, а вторая рука коварно принялась снова ласкать основание хвоста. Хвост от этого только дрожал и ходил ходуном, мягко оглаживая его плечи, и будь Стайлз проклят, но Хейл от этого вздрагивал и рычал еще утробнее, теряя остатки человечности.

Секс в итоге вышел животным. Дерек еле вспомнил про смазку и только потому что Стайлз расцарапал ему плечо когтями и ранки не спешили затягиваться. Правда потом ему отомстили, и следующие полтора часа Хейл вбивался в него с бешеной скоростью, совершенно не жалея, ухватившись рукой за основание хвоста. Стайлз скулил, лежа грудью на матрасе, оттопырив задницу, раздирая матрас и простыни. Скулил, матерился, царапался и все-таки сорвал голос. Но ему, бесспорно, нравилось.

Стая внизу конечно же обсуждала происходящее. 

– Нашему Дереку определенно нравится, что его пара вдруг стала лисом, – констатировал Питер. – Иногда я даже рад, что мой племянник выбрал мужчину. Будь Стайлз девушкой, по дому уже бегал бы десяток детишек. Учитывая, сколько времени они проводят в постели.

– И не только, – фыркнула банши, проверяя почту в ноутбуке.

– И если бы они хотя бы наполовину были похожи на Стайлза, мы бы отсюда уже давно сбежали, – фыркнула Кора, выпустив когти и подпиливая их пилочкой с очень довольным видом.

– Почему ты так радуешься, когда они трахаются? – спросил Айзек.

– Дерек – мой брат. Я ощущаю его немного иначе. Ему очень хорошо.

Эрика только мученически вздохнула.

– О, ему определенно хорошо, – пробормотал Скотт, которого все еще вгонял в ступор факт осознания того, что лучший друг делит жизнь и постель с Хейлом.

Хейл же, спустя некоторое время уложив на себя лиса, оглаживал его широкими ладонями, отдыхая после оглушительного оргазма. Стайлз в его руках дрожал и кусал губы, смотря куда-то в пространство огромными невидящими глазами, слушая, как под ухом гулко бьется сердце.

– У тебя всегда так? – наконец, спросил он.

Дерек принялся оглаживать одной рукой пушистый хвост, а второй за пушистым ухом.

– Всегда, – тихо ответил оборотень. – Я чувствую тебя как нечто свое. Не так, как человек человека во время секса. У волков это иначе.

– Кажется... я начинаю понимать.

Да, теперь Стайлз мог хотя бы частично понять, откуда в Дереке это собственничество – укусить, поцарапать, залезть пальцами куда не надо. Так он повторяет всем и каждому, и даже себе самому, кому принадлежит его пара.

– Ох, черт... – Стайлз, наконец, нормально вздохнул и вскарабкался по Дереку выше, уткнувшись носом тому в шею. – Я слышу твой запах.

– Вот как?

– Ага. Другой. Нечеловеческий. И это так странно. Я никогда ничего подобного не слышал. 

– Не всем дано быть оборотнем, – усмехнулся Дерек. 

– Как думаешь, – помолчав, спросил Стайлз, – это... что бы там оно ни было... исчезнет? Я стану... нормальным?

Дерек крепче его обнял:

– Конечно. Ни одно проклятье не может держаться вечно. Питер разберется, что это, и ты снова будешь человеком. 

– Ура-а, – вяло протянул Стайлз. 

– А пока ты лис, я использую время с пользой, – заявил Дерек и полез пальцами в растраханную дырку. 

– Хейл! Не-е-т... – Стайлз не умел сопротивляться. Да, собственно, и не хотел с тех самых пор, как переспал с Хейлом в их первое тюремное Рождество. 

В тот день из спальни так никто и не вышел. Стая оставляла подносы с едой под дверьми, чтобы альфа не умер с голоду, но никто их не побеспокоил. Несмотря на то, что должен был быть большой праздник. Дерек просто не выпустил свою пару из комнаты, а к ночи тот мог только хрипеть. И прятать в подушку довольную сытую улыбку. Оба считали, что такая годовщина – самый лучший вариант праздника. Несмотря на все комментарии снизу.

Питер действительно разобрался, с чем столкнулся Стайлз. Спустя полнолуние он снова стал человеком. Мир словно померк, ушли краски, но он был бесконечно рад снова стать собой. Хотя и куксился, что больше не ощущает тот животный манящий запах, что исходил от Дерека. А Дерек жалел об исчезнувшем хвосте, за который было так удобно таскать Стилински по поводу и без, из-за чего тот бесился и орал. И да, чертовки ржачно выглядело, как взрослый мужик взвизгивает как девчонка, когда его тянут за хвост.

Но Дерек был прав, проклятье ушло и все встало на свои места.

Правда альфа и его пара еще не знали, что Эрика и Кора через интернет-магазин заказали большой натуральный лисий хвост, приделанный к черной анальной пробке. И собирались преподнести "сюрприз" на Рождество. Предварительно свалив куда-нибудь подальше.

 

Стайлз всю дорогу болтал о какой-то ерунде, Дерек даже особо не прислушивался. Но постепенно этот треп становился все тише, Дерек все чаще поглядывал на парня. А потом усмехнулся.

– Ты еще скажи, что боишься, – произнес он.

– Чего я боюсь? Я ничего не боюсь, – тут же, как птичка, встрепенулся Стилински. – Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Хейл хмыкнул, услышав, как сердце пропустило удар, когда его обладатель солгал.

– Тогда почему ты молчишь?

– А что, я должен болтать, как заведенный? И потом, ты же больше всего любишь говорить: «Стайлз, заткнись». Теперь-то ты чем недоволен, волче?

– Это твое нормальное состояние – пиздеть, – напомнил Дерек. – Как показала практика, ты вполне способен говорить минимум полчаса да так, что собеседнику просто не вставить хоть слово. Поэтому, будь добр, трещи дальше. Иначе я подумаю, что ты умер.

Стайлз на это тут же надулся, но быстро отошел, слишком занятый своими мыслями. Значит, и правда, боится. Одно дело, когда от тебя раз в год дурманяще пахнет волком, который заперт в четырех стенах, и ты дальше живешь своей жизнью, и совсем другое, когда ты приезжаешь домой с тем самым оборотнем, которым от тебя пахло шесть раз, и от тебя снова им же и несет на километр вокруг, да еще и метка стоит. И если шериф не поймет сразу, в чем дело, то волки стаи сообразят быстро, даже Маккол. Но боялся он вовсе не встречи со стаей. В этом Дерек был уверен.

– Стайлз.

– Что? – буркнул тот, не поворачивая головы и делая вид, что однообразный пейзаж за окном крайне увлекателен. Последние минут двадцать он именно так и делал, кусая губы.

– Он поймет.

– Он и так понимал все шесть лет. Я знаю, у меня самый лучший отец. Но...

– Но я все еще оборотень. И теперь я вышел.

– Что-то вроде того.

– Это неважно, – помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Он – хороший человек. Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я думаю, он это тоже понимает.

– Как пафосно, Хейл. 

– Зато правда. Хочешь, сначала заедем к нему? Он же в участке наверняка?

Это была хорошая идея. А самое главное, правильная. Потому что у Стайлза из семьи остался только отец. Но он теперь переживал.

– Я... не знаю... Вдвоем...

– Стайлз. Рано или поздно нам с ним придется об этом поговорить.

– Да я уже чувствую себя девицей на выданье, – проворчал Стилински.

Дерек только хмыкнул, но смолчал, решив лишний раз не раздражать и без того натянутые нервы парня, от которого буквально веяло беспокойством. Но все же на въезде в город повернул машину не в сторону заповедника, а к центру и департаменту шерифа.

Начало встречи прошло спокойно. Шериф Стилински был рад сыну и не особо рад Дереку, хотя тщательно это скрывал, но оборотень чувствовал, хотя вида не подавал. Ради Стайлза.

– Значит, ты вернулся, – констатировал Ноа, сидя в своем кресле. 

– Да. Соскучился по дому. 

– В этом я не сомневаюсь.

– Пап...

– Я ничего не сказал, – возразил шериф. 

– Твое лицо красноречивее слов! – заявил Стайлз.

– У меня нормальное лицо, – спокойно заметил шериф.

– Ну да, конечно. Именно поэтому ты прожигаешь Дерека взглядом! А он и часа в городе не пробыл!

– А ты – защищаешь.

Воцарилось молчание. Стайлз вцепился рукой в край стола и прикусил губу.

Дерек пока что решил не вмешиваться. Его разговор с шерифом должен состояться без свидетелей. Позже они обязательно поговорят. Это обещание он в любом случае видел в глазах «тестя».

Ноа Стилински внимательно посмотрел на сына, а потом вздохнул:

– Стая в курсе, что вы приехали?

– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз.

– Почему не сказали?

– Тут такое дело... – парень почесал затылок и посмотрел на родителя, как нашкодивший щенок.

– Именно этот взгляд я вижу каждый раз, когда ты что-то творишь. Дерек, во что вы вляпались? Вернее, не так. Что натворил мой сын?

– Эй! Вообще-то я здесь! – тут же обиделся Стайлз. – И я ничего не натворил! Почему ты всегда думаешь о самом плохом?!

– Тогда почему вы никому не сказали о своем приезде? – проницательно осведомился Стилински-старший.

Дерек посмотрел на парня и снова смолчал. Нет. Это не его беседа. И Стайлзу пора усвоить, что прикрывать перед отцом он его не будет. Несмотря на взгляд побитого щенка, которым обычно пользуется Маккол, а сейчас и Стилински. Видимо, у друга и натренировал.

– Или вы рассказываете, или я вас арестую, – сообщил, наконец, шериф, теряя терпение.

– На каких основаниях?! – тут же взвился отпрыск.

– Ты считаешь, я не придумаю?

– Блин, пап! Ладно! Но так нечестно! В общем... Мы сдали квартиру. И... мы вернулись в город. Насовсем. Поэтому и промолчали. Девчонки бы устроили настоящие визги. Ну, все, кроме Лидии. Только эта девушка способна держать себя в… Дерек, не рычи! Ты же должен понимать, что я был влюблен в нее с третьего класса!

– Стайлз! – прикрикнул Ноа, а потом удивленно спросил. – Насовсем? Вы просто взяли и покинули Нью-Йорк? Стайлз, а как же твоя работа?

– Я договорился! – тут же переключился сын. – Буду работать дистанционно, иногда ездить в Яблоко для сдачи особо крупных проектов. Ну, и могу подобрать какую-то работу тут. IT-специалистов в Бейкон Хиллс не так уж и много! Мне будет, чем заняться.

– Дерек? – пригласил шериф, обратив теперь свое внимание на альфу. – Поясни.

– Я его не заставлял, – вздохнул оборотень. – Он сам так решил. Вы знаете, что бывает, когда он что-то решает. А мне все равно откуда работать. В ресторанах есть управляющий. 

– И Питер, – поддакнул Стайлз. – Никто ничего не потерял!

По лицу шерифа было видно, что он не слишком согласен с сыном. Ему было тяжело отпустить сына много лет назад в большой город, но, даже несмотря на Хейла, парень блестяще окончил школу и двигался по карьерной лестнице, а что еще мог желать отец для своего сына. И вот он возвращается обратно в маленький городок без перспектив, под мышкой все с тем же Хейлом. Разумеется, доволен он не был. Но препятствовать сыну снова в его выборе не был готов.

Они немного поговорили о том, о сем, договорились, что шериф приедет вечером в особняк на ужин, и покинули участок. Дерек и Ноа обменялись взглядами, намекающими, что они поговорят позже. А как иначе? Шериф должен был исполнить свой родительский долг, а Дерек – свой, как пара его сына.

Комаро еще только подъезжала к дому, когда на крыльцо выбежала Кора и замерла, глядя на приближающуюся машину. Следом за ней выскочила Эрика. Постепенно у дома выстроилась вся стая. Дерек, вцепившись в руль, рассматривал толпу людей и волков, понимая, что у него действительно большая стая, которая целых семь лет ждала его возвращения.

– Эй, – Стайлз чуть улыбнулся, толкнув Дерека в плечо. – Не рад видеть их?

– Я… Не знаю. Мой волк… немного в панике.

– Почему?

– Семь лет, Стайлз. Мы привыкли к тебе. Но это место… Дом моей семьи.

– И у тебя есть большая семья. Поверь мне, они очень тебя ждали. Пойдем. – Стайлз вышел из машины и захлопнул дверь только когда хлопнула водительская.

Первой к ним подобралась старшая дочка Макколов, Элизабет. Четырехлетняя девчушка смело подошла к Хейлу, принюхалась, а потом улыбнулась и казала:

– Ты – наш альфа.

Дерек растерянно моргнул. Он понятия не имел, что на это можно ответить ребенку.

– Хей, Элли, это Дерек. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про большого волка? – Стайлз подошел к девочке и спокойно взял на руки. – Привет, мелкая.

Дерек с ужасом смотрел, как его пара мурлыкает с ребенком на руках. С ужасом, потому что волк внутри радостно тявкал от такой картинки.

– Стайлз, ты странно пахнешь, – девочка обняла его за шею и прижалась носиком к уху, шумно дыша. – Ты пахнешь... альфой? Мама, мама! – Элизабет завертелась на руках. – Стайлз пахнет альфой!

Парень захотел провалиться сквозь землю. К нему подошла Эрика и шумно втянула носом. 

– И еще как! – обрадовалась она. – Все-таки я права!

– Ой, да боже мой! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ну что такого? Ну пахну я альфой, и что?!

Эрика в это время подошла к Дереку и просто потерлась носом о его плечо, а затем обняла. Немного обескураженный Хейл стиснул ее в объятиях и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая запах Эрики Рейнс. И чуть улыбаясь краешком губ.

– Что я вижу, дорогой племянник, – с долей изумления произнес Питер, глядя туда, где на шее Стайлза была Метка альфы. – Ты, наконец, понял, кто ты.

Все непонимающе уставились на Питера. У Дерека на мгновение отлегло от сердца. Не вся стая в курсе, насколько сильно изменилось положение Стилински. По крайней мере ближайшие полчаса.

– Ах да, новое поколение. Как мало вы знаете о том, кто вы такие, – закатил глаза мужчина и подошел к Дереку, раскидывая руки. – Дерек! Как же я рад тебя видеть!

– И почему я ему не верю, – пробормотал Стайлз оставляя альфу на растерзание дядюшке и шагая с ребенком на руках в сторону дома.

Эрика выпуталась из рук альфы, давая возможность кровным родственникам обняться, и было увязалась хвостиком следом за Стилински, но потом заскулила и, разбежавшись, со всех ног бросилась обратно.

В этот момент сорвались остальные волки.

Возле дома остались только Лидия, Эллисон, Джексон и Малия. Впрочем, Джексон Дерека, хоть и признавал альфой, но привязанности не испытывал. А Малия с годами стала больше одиночкой, живущей в большом шумном доме рядом с отцом.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Стайлз девушкам. Те просто молча обняли его, а Элли снова уткнулась носиком парню в ухо. Этот ребенок Стайлза забавлял. Она была такой же непоседливой, как в детстве Скотт. А еще, хоть и видела Стайлза довольно редко, но всегда сидела у него на руках, и он в жизни не признается, что его это умиляло. А Лидию заставляло ехидно ухмыляться. Они с Эрикой иногда пугающе похожи в поведении.

Вот и сейчас девушка провела коготком по шее парня, трогая метку:

– Кажется, я читала об этом. Как ты решился?

Стайлз пожал плечами, глядя, как Хейла обступили беты:

– Он меня не спросил.

– Не удивительно, – фыркнула Лидия. – Было бы странно, если бы спросил. 

– Это как?

– Это ведь Метка альфы, да?

– Ну, да. 

– Ее ставит альфа. 

– Логично, – улыбнулась Эллисон. 

– Волк, – припечатала Лидия. – Твой отец будет вечером? – обратилась она к подруге.

– Не знаю. Не уверена, – глядя на Дерека, ответила Эллисон. – Но он знает про ужин. 

– Разве есть проблема? – не понял Стайлз. 

Девушки переглянулись и синхронно фыркнули, а Эллисон забрала дочь у Стайлза.

Лидия тут же сцапала парня под локоток и повела на кухню:

– Они все равно еще долго будут лобызать твоего альфу, а нам надо поговорить.

Стайлз рассеянно уселся за стол, а девушка впихнула ему в руку кружку с эмблемой Бэтмена, которую подарил Питер сразу после того, как унюхал в первый раз на нем запах Дерека после первого Рождества. Он тогда еще так странно улыбался, что Стайлз невольно разглядывал эту кружку на наличие смертоносного вируса. Как будто вирус можно увидеть.

– Ита-а-ак, – Лидия налила в кружки кипяток и села напротив. – Вы разговаривали с Дереком о метках?

– Не особо. Я только понял, что для него это важно. Что он... теперь мой.

Лидия закатила глаза:

– Стилински, вот вроде бы умный, а так тупишь.

– Почему это?!

– Потому что это ты у нас владеешь информацией и ищешь ее лучше всех. И не посмотреть о метках!

– Я мало смотрел! Что в них особенного?

– А вот что: у альфы теперь есть пара. А значит, невероятные бонусы. И можешь мне поверить, Крис Арджент будет в шоке.

– Да почему? Лидс, ты можешь нормально объяснить?! – вспылил Стилински. Раньше он не слишком задумывался о метке, да и некогда было – Дерек мастерски отвлекал его от любой деятельности, кроме секса и еды. А либидо у волка оказалось пиздец высоким.

– Не кричи. Метка Альфы – это сила. Для всей стаи. Волки становятся сильнее, сплоченнее. Они чувствуют альфу и его пару уже на таких уровнях, что можно лишь мечтать. Они найдут вас даже в соседней стране даже интуитивно. И да, они будут знать, насколько ты счастлив, пока Хейл тебя трахает, – усмехнулась Лидия. – Ну, и бонусом... Твоя повышенная регенерация. Как и у Дерека. Он станет сильнее в разы. Сильнее... Я думаю, что Дюкалион покажется просто младенцем. Истинная пара – большая редкость. 

– Вынужден признать, что даже я сейчас завидую, – пробормотал Джексон, как-то странно поглядывая на Лидию, но та лишь дернула плечиком.

Стайлз чуть не выронил кружку от таких новостей. Но он ее любил, несмотря на то, что это подарок Питера, поэтому вцепился в ручку и уставился на Лидию огромными глазами.

– Так я, что... типа талисмана стаи теперь?!

– Скорее, личная игрушка альфы, который за тебя порвет на лоскутки любого. На инстинктах. Я слышала, что такое бывает, только когда...

В кухню зашел Дерек. Один. Он внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, затем на Лидию и полыхнул алым взглядом. Все, кто были в кухне, аккуратно вышли, стараясь не шуметь. И только Мартин царственно поднялась со стула.

– Да-да, ухожу. Но он должен был знать, ты же понимаешь. И ведь выяснил бы, но кто знает, какие выводы может сделать он сам, – обращаясь к альфе, пропела девушка. Поднявшись на мысочки, она коснулась плеча мужчины ладонью и мягко сказала. – Я рада, что вы оба тут, – и покинула кухню.

Тут прорвало Стилински:

– Какого хрена, Хейл?!

– Что?

– То, Хейл! Игрушка? Игрушка?!

Дерек лишь головой покачал. 

– Неужели?! – взвился Стайлз. – Почему ты сам не рассказал и я все должен узнавать от Лидии?!

– Она просто завидует. 

– Чему?! Дерек, о чем ты вообще? Чему она завидует?

– Не чему, а кому. 

– И кому?!

– Тебе. 

– Мне?

– Разумеется. Ведь у тебя есть я.

– Как высокомерно, Дерек! – Стайлз сложил руки на груди.

– Это факт. Джексону никогда не получить и близко того, что есть у меня. А она – его девушка.

– Жена.

– Хорошо. Жена. И она завидует, потому что Джексон – всего лишь бледная тень того, о чем она когда-либо будет мечтать.

– А у тебя, такого крутого, есть я. Бонус неплохой, да? Нам просто все должны завидовать!

Хейл вздохнул, а потом резким движением схватил парня за локоть и прижал к стене. После чего навалился сам и, сверкая алой радужкой, оскалился:

– Да, Стайлз. У меня есть ты. Только не бонус. А пара. Которая делает меня сильнее. Мою стаю сильнее. Моего волка. Человек, который необходим как воздух и без которого оборотень просто сдохнет. Именно это означает быть парой. Коей для меня являешь ты. Поэтому Лидия завидует. Поэтому будут завидовать другие. Многие оборотни годами ищут пару и мало кто находит. Это реальный повод для зависти. Потому что я нашел часть себя.

Когда Дерек замолчал, Стайлз уставился на него огромными глазами, переваривая услышанное. А когда переварил, по губам против воли начала расползаться улыбка.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это выглядело сейчас, как признание?

– Пусть так, – ответил Дерек, чем поверг Стайлза в еще больший шок.

– То есть, вот так, да?

– Ага. 

– Мой волк, – Стайлз расплылся в довольной усмешке. 

– Твой. Твой, – согласился Дерек. 

Настроение Стайлза резко изменило направление, но вместо того, чтобы полезть целоваться, как ожидал Хейл, парень просто улыбнулся, жмурясь довольно и счастливо, сжал его руку и поволок в гостиную, где вся стая, конечно же, грела уши. Не то чтобы от оборотней, находясь с ними в одном доме, можно было что-то скрыть.

Ужин, на который прибыли все приглашенные, начался с напряженного молчания. Крис Арджент напряженно смотрел на Дерека, который, в свою очередь, напряженно смотрел на Питера. Ноа Стилински просто чувствовал себя неуютно в доме, полным оборотней, но молчал под строгим взглядом Мелиссы Маккол. Стайлз это напряжение тоже чувствовал, как и остальные. И только сама Мелисса, держа его отца за руку, спокойно улыбалась всем присутствующим, шикая на шерифа, и тот слушался. Удивительная женщина!

Стая, наконец, отошла от внезапного приезда альфы и осознания того, что он вернулся навсегда, и спустя полчаса после начала ужина снова осадила Дерека вопросами.

Стайлз мешать не стал и, тихонько выйдя из-за стола, ушел на веранду, прихватив с собой бутылку пива. Но не прошло и пяти минут, как рядом на ступеньку приземлился Крис Арджент.

– Значит, теперь ты – пара альфы Бейкон Хиллс.

– Видимо, так.

– Когда появляются такие стаи, все охотники начинают готовиться к войне, – Крис дернул его за горловину футболки и посмотрел на оставленную метку.

– Почему?

– Потому что эти стаи опасны. Своей силой. Мощью. 

– Значит, вы уже приготовили свой арбалет?

– Нет, – Крис покачал головой. – Но я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

Стайлз уставился на охотника и долго молчал. Потому что понял.

– Вы решили переложить всю ответственность на меня?

– Это сделал не я, а ты сам, приняв предложение альфы, – Крис указал на метку. – Ответственность за стаю теперь на тебе.

Стайлз снова надулся, но не стал говорить, что его не спрашивали. Да и дело не в этом. Честно говоря, он уже запутался. Дерек говорил одно, а все вокруг – совершенно другое. Он не знал, кому верить. Хотя верить хотелось Дереку, потому что его правда была более человечной. И менее циничной. 

В то же самое время в кабинете наедине остались Дерек и Ноа. Оба молчали. Дерек с легким напряжением смотрел на шерифа, а тот то поглядывал на него, то изучал обстановку, словно не знал, как начать. 

– С вашим сыном все будет в порядке, – решил помочь ему Дерек. 

– Ну, это едва ли, – хмыкнул Ноа. – И нет, к тебе у меня нет претензий. В этом смысле. Мой сын всегда был непоседлив. От этого его не сможешь спасти даже ты. И не важно, что ему давно не шестнадцать и он не бегает с волками по городу, спасая ваши задницы. Ну, или ты его задницу.

Дерек подавил улыбку. Тут шериф был более, чем прав.

– Когда ты сел и между вами… Когда вы сблизились впервые, – шериф прокашлялся, пытаясь говорить нормально, но у него до сих пор с трудом получались такие вещи. – Стайлз так рьяно доказывал мне, что это случилось по его собственной воле, что я от него отстал. Хотя мне не нравились те следы, что ты... что остались на его теле. Он выглядел так, словно его избили. Я – его отец, и мне совершенно не понравилось то, что я увидел, – шериф посмотрел на Дерека прямым взглядом. Строгим и немного злым. – А потом это стало происходить каждый год. Каждое Рождество мой сын появлялся в городе в таком виде. И я промолчал. Твои волки вились вокруг него, мой сын улыбался и казался счастливым. И я молчал. Я решил, что все происходящее – его блажь. Ты сидел и я спустил все на тормозах. Но...

– Вы оказались не готовы к тому, что после моего освобождения все станет хуже, – кивнул Хейл. – Что мы останемся вместе.

– К сожалению, да, – Ноа сел в кресло и прикрыл глаза.

Дерек подошел к бару, налил виски и протянул шерифу стакан. После чего сел и начал говорить. Ему необходимо сказать шерифу то, в чем он никогда не признается самому Стайлзу. Как бы трудно у него ни было с выражением своих эмоций и ощущений.

– Вы же знаете, что уже давно являетесь частью моей стаи? Сначала так случилось потому что вы – отец Стайлза. Парень вошел в мою стаю много лет назад, а вы – автоматически следом за ним. Как, например, Лидия следом за Джексоном. Я не возражал против Стайлза. Тем более, кто бы его остановил? – Мужчины обменялись понимающими улыбками. – Но это было много лет назад. А потом я сел. И я благодарен вам, что присмотрели за стаей, пока меня не было. И за то, что отпустили Стайлза тогда в Нью-Йорк. 

– Он просто поставил меня перед фактом.

Хейл кивнул.

– Когда он появился там... Я был в шоке. Потом стал привыкать. Все равно, вариантов он мне не оставил, и я почему-то не попросил Питера отвадить его. А потом... Знаете, дело не в принуждении. Дело в том, что мы оба хотели того, что случилось. И в первый раз. И позже.

– А сейчас? Что вас удерживает рядом?

– Я не знаю, как сказать четко, но, вероятно, это было предопределено. Волки ощущают мир немного иначе. Я был рожден волком и чувствую людей иначе. И в своей жизни не раз ошибся, чтобы прийти к верному решению.

– И это решение...

– Ваш сын, шериф.

– Ты считаешь это верным решением? Ты уверен в этом?

– Уверен. И вы сможете в любой момент в этом убедиться. 

– В этом можешь даже не сомневаться, – выгнул бровь Ноа. – Он все же мой сын.

Хейл спокойно кивнул:

– Стайлз – моя стая внутри стаи. Учитывая все… обстоятельства. Ничто не встанет между нами. Волки… Мы создаем семью один раз. На всю жизнь.

Кажется, что Ноа смотрел в глаза Дерека целую вечность. Молча и сосредоточенно. После чего, наконец, кивнул.

Они еще немного поговорили, затем шериф ушел. В одиночестве Дерек пробыл секунд десять и на смену шерифу пришел Питер. Самодовольно улыбаясь, он уселся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Все же, ты оправдал ожидания. Твоя мать была уверена, что ты особенный. И вот тому подтверждение. Метка альфы. Если бы я знал...

– То не лез бы к Стайлзу со своими пошлыми предложениями и сальными шутками?

– О чем ты говоришь, племянник? – практически натурально изумился Питер.

– О том, что я ощущаю острее. Запахи, биение чужого сердца. Любые эмоции.

– Я не люблю Стайлза, ели ты об этом, – вздохнул Хейл-старший.

– А я сейчас и не об этом говорю, – Дерек подошел вплотную к дяде и принюхался, после чего сказал. – Даже думать об этом не смей, Питер. Иначе я снова отправлю тебя в Преисподнюю.

– И это мне говорит племянник, стаю которого я сохранял семь лет? – Питер изогнул бровь.

Дерек хмыкнул, отзеркалив это выражение лица.

– Наш разговор касается только и исключительно моего человека, а не стаи. Стайлз – мой. Помни об этом каждый гребаный раз, когда в голове появляются ненужные мысли.

Питер покачал головой:

– Твой мальчик – только твой. У меня нет привычки отбирать чужие игрушки.

– Запомни сам и передай другим. Если еще раз кто-нибудь произнесет слово “игрушка" применительно к Стайлзу, я собственноручно вырву умнику язык. 

– Какая горячность, – усмехнулся дядя. 

– Питер! – прорычал Дерек. 

– Боже-боже, – ответил на это тот. 

Особняк вздрогнул от рева альфы, как и все волки. 

– Что происходит? – спросила Мелисса. 

– Дерек беседует с дядей, – ответил Скотт. 

Мелисса понимающе покачала головой. 

Видимо, все острые разговоры уже произошли, все было улажено, после чего ужин пошел более спокойно и даже весело. Все смеялись и шутили, пока шериф не задал простой вопрос:

– Ты домой вернешься или останешься здесь?

Воцарилась тишина.

Все как раз сидели в просторной столовой, а Дерек только что вернулся из кабинета, и сейчас Стайлз смотрел огромными глазами то на волка, то на своего отца и чувствовал, как начинает медленно краснеть.

– Какая прелесть, – промурлыкала Эрика, глядя на эту сцену. – Не успели вернуться, а уже такие страсти.

Кора наступила ей на ногу и уставилась на происходящее не менее алчным взглядом, но молча.

– А в чем дело? – шепотом спросил Скотт.

На лицах многих в этот момент отобразилось уже привычное разочарование, а Стайлз поднялся и неуверенно подошел к Дереку.

– Я... Блин, пап! Вот ты не мог спросить что-нибудь другое?

– Просто в свете последних событий… Я всего лишь хочу знать, где ты собираешься жить, сын, – пожал плечами шериф.

– О боже, папа! Как мы перешли к этому вопросу?!

Дерек, чувствуя панику своей пары, обнял парня и прижал к себе.

– Успокойся. Ты – не моя собственность. Хочешь домой к отцу – езжай.

– Но как же ты? – Стайлз изумленно уставился на оборотня.

– Я подожду. Возвращение в город не означает, что ты обязан тут жить, если не хочешь. – Говорить эти слова Дереку было слегка неприятно. Ведь именно это для него и означало возвращение в Бейкон Хиллс, но их отношения по сути только-только начинались и требовать чего-то от Стайлза против его воли он не мог.

– Боже мой, сколько патетики! Словно попал в любовную мелодраму, – закатил глаза успевший занять свое место Питер. – Мальчик, на тебе Метка альфы. Рано или поздно ты будешь жить в этом доме, как его глава, наравне с Дереком. Просто уже осознай.

– Питер! – рявкнул Дерек.

– Что? Я всего лишь сказал правду.

Стайлз, услышавший такое, жалобно уставился на отца. Тот только головой покачал.

– Я не буду в это соваться. Хейл – значит Хейл. В конечном итоге, все к тому шло.

Мелисса положила руку на плечо Ноа и ободряюще улыбнулась.

Стайлз глянул на оборотня. Дерек чуть улыбнулся и усадил его на стул. 

– Шериф, – произнес он, занимая свое место, – ради спокойствия вашего сына, думаю, вам и, разумеется, Мелиссе, стоит переехать в особняк. 

За столом повисла звенящая тишина. 

– Дом достаточно большой, одна-две свободные комнаты найдутся, – меж тем продолжил Дерек, глядя на шерифа в упор.

Стая шокировано молчала. Нет, шерифа и миссис Маккол любили все. Ноа не раз помогал стае, как и мама Скотта, включая даже готовку. За эти семь лет в Бейкон Хиллс случались свои истории, которые сплотили всех. Но сейчас слова Дерек звучали буквально как...

– Хейл, это такой ненавязчивый намек на предложение руки и сердца моему сыну? – прищурился шериф.

– Вообще-то на нем Метка, – тихо заметил Питер. – Дальше уже просто некуда.

– Можете считать и так, – покладисто согласился Дерек. 

Все уставились на Стайлза, а тот делал вид, что очень голоден, ел хлеб, набивая им щеки, как хомяк. И молчал. Просто игнорировал происходящее. С бешено колотящимся сердцем в груди.

Поздно вечером, когда шериф и миссис Маккол уехали, а стая разошлась по комнатам, Дерек отвел Стайлза в свою спальню и запер дверь на ключ. 

– Это... зачем? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Стайлз. 

– Чтобы ты не сбежал.

– А я должен? – Стайлз удивленно фыркнул, продолжая прохаживаться по комнате.

Отстроенный особняк Хейлов он уже не первый год знал, как свои пять пальцев. Почти в каждый свой наезд в город он ночевал в комнате на втором этаже. А это была комната альфы. Она занимала почти весь третий этаж и выглядела как лофт – просторно. Лидия и Питер ее давно обставили для Дерека, но комната пустовала вот уже несколько лет. Тут Стайлз бывал лишь раз. И теперь ему предстояло, кажется, жить здесь.

Дерек заинтересованным комнатой не выглядел. Алые всполохи в глазах намекали на его заинтересованность непосредственно Стайлзом, который бродил и дотрагивался до вещей. Из их личного тут были пока что сумки и коробки, сваленные в один угол.

– Как знать, – усмехнулся Дерек. 

– Думаешь, ты меня чем-то испугаешь? – не глядя, фыркнул Стайлз, развернулся и уткнулся в широкую грудь. Он поднял взгляд и увидел хищный оскал. Он рвано вздохнул и жалобно произнес: – Это нечестно. 

– Неужели?

– Ага. Обожаю твои клыки, – Стайлз не удержался и потрогал длинные клыки пальцами.

Дерек по-звериному фыркнул и, как и его волк, удивленно снова уставился на человека. Стайлз каждый раз лез руками ему в рот, когда видел клыки. Это все еще изумляло.

– Ну, а что? – словив удивленный взгляд волка, пожал плечами Стилински. – Это так... по-звериному. Мне нравится.

– Стайлз, это все равно ненормально.

– Еще скажи мне, что не тащишься от этого.

– От чего?

– Вот от этого,– парень сдвинул ворот футболки и продемонстрировал подживающий укус метки и пару царапин рядом. – Или вот от этого,– он сдвинул вниз джинсы, где на левом бедре красовались синяки от пальцев и еще несколько отметок от когтей.

– Я удивляюсь, что ты от этого тащишься.

– Что поделать, – хмыкнул парень. – Мне просто нравишься ты.

– Только нравлюсь? – Дерек, по сути, не говорил со Стайлзом о чувствах. Они были мужчинами и мало затрагивали эту тему. Даже после всего случившегося. Дерек знал, что десять лет Стилински был влюблен в Мартин, но горящий взгляд, направленный на девушку, стал просто теплым. Он заметил это сегодня и довольно хмыкнул. Потому что теперь они с волком не собирались отдавать Стайлза ни Лидии, ни кому-либо еще.

– Пойдем в душ? – предложил Стайлз, дергая Хейла за край футболки и игнорируя заданный вопрос.

Оборотень выгнул бровь. Комнату на ключ он закрыл, опасаясь, что Стайлз начнет от него бегать по всему периметру, учитывая, чем Дерек собирался заняться. А он собирался долго и со вкусом втрахивать Стайлза в матрас в своей постели в этом доме. Учитывая количество оборотней на квадратный метр особняка, он был уверен, что просто так парень не сдастся. И, собственно, был уже морально готов к догонялкам. Стайлз должен был стесняться. Но тот стоял слишком близко, фонил пока что слабым интересом и возбуждением и слегка плотоядно улыбался.

– Что, и никаких "Дерек, нас все услышат"?

– Да пусть слушают. Хотя... тебе придется меня уговорить, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – А пока что просто идем в душ.

Он снова мягко коснулся подушечками пальцев волчьих клыков, а затем отошел на шаг и стянул рубашку с футболкой.

– Просто душ, значит? – Дерек опять сверкнул алой радужкой.

– Ага. И не мечтай о чем-то еще, – Стайлз показал язык и пошел в сторону ванной комнаты.

– Господи, Стилински, тебе двадцать пять лет, а ведешь себя как ребенок.

– А тебе тридцать два. Шевелись, старикашка.

– А мы теперь полночи будем слушать эти брачные игры? – услышал Дерек печальный вопрос с первого этажа от Айзека.

– Смирись, мой мальчик. Боюсь, все только начинается, – отозвался из своей комнаты Питер. – Племянничек, ты только не покалечь парня. Он нам живой нужен.

– А тебе-то зачем?– изумилась Эрика из своей уже комнаты.

– О, меня просто все это веселит.

– А может вы заткнетесь? – взвыл откуда-то из недр дома Скотт. – Я не хочу знать, КАК Дерек спит с моим лучшим другом!

– Боюсь, твоя душевная организация будет вынуждена еще и слушать, КАК они это делают каждую ночь.

– О боже! Эллисон, давай переедем?

Дерек закатил глаза, отключаясь от радио "оборотень фм" и пошел следом за Стайлзом в ванную. Который уже успел раздеться и залез под воду в душевой кабине. Душевая была большой, два на два метра, рассчитанной на двоих. Лейки тоже было две. Дерек быстро разделся и зашел в душ. Он включил вторую лейку, а сам, не отрываясь, смотрел на спину и ноги Стайлза, покрытые синяками и ссадинами. Тот стоял, наклонив голову вперед, позволяя воде литься на спину; руками он упирался в стену. 

– Думаешь, можешь стоять в такой позе и тебе ничего за это не будет? – мурлыкающе прорычал Дерек, оказавшись за спиной Стайлза и с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот вздрогнул, кожа на его шее покрылась мурашками, а в нос ударил густой запах возбуждения.

Стайлз так не думал. Дураком он не был и понимал, что ему в принципе сегодня не отвертеться от секса. Альфа, наконец-то вернулся в свой дом с парой. И если все, что он успел прочитать об этом и узнать из старых книг Питера и Сети, правда, то сегодня его будут любить с особым усердием. Чтобы слышала вся стая. Чтобы все вокруг знали, что у альфы есть вторая половина. Что альфа силен и полон сил. С одной стороны, это дико смущало. А вот с другой – возбуждало. Ну, или Стайлз только сейчас начал осознавать, что он извращенец. И собственно, а почему бы и да.

А вот ту позу, про которую Дерек сейчас так утробно рычал, он принял не специально. Просто день и вечер оказались крайне смущающими и выматывающими. Поэтому он хотел просто... просто немного расслабиться перед чертовым марафоном. Поэтому, когда Хейл прижал его к себе за бедра и уткнулся носом в затылок, шумно дыша, Стайлз мягко ответил:

– Я знаю, что ты меня накажешь, большой волк. 

– Вот как?

– Ага, – Стайлз протянул руку и вплел пальцы во влажные черные волосы альфы, откидывая голову и обнажая шею. – Но не тут.

– Вот так, да? 

– Именно так. И я чувствую, как ты улыбаешься. 

Дерек только хмыкнул, но убрал руки с бедер и просто обнял его. Стайлз счастливо вздохнул. 

– Я устал, – сказал он. – Но ты – клевый хмурый волчара. 

Дерек на это заявление фыркнул. 

– Не фыркай. Я в курсе о твоем непомерном эго. Мне нравится. 

– Тогда в чем проблема?

– Нет никакой проблемы. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы кровать пахла мною, – Стайлз толкнулся задницей в пах оборотню. Дерек рыкнул и Стайлз почувствовал, как человеческие ногти оборотня превратились к когти. Облизнувшись, Стайлз снова толкнулся, а затем схватил Дерека за руки. – Умерь свой пыл. Пока не дойдем до кровати.

Дереку не хотелось. Волку не нравилось. Но желание пары было понятным. Поэтому волк убрал когти и снова уткнулся носом в волосы на затылке Стайлза.

– Ты испытываешь мое терпение.

Стилински развернулся в его руках, обнял за шею и улыбнулся:

– Это плохо?

– За свой зад не боишься? – выгнул бровь Дерек.

Парень только ухмыльнулся.

На самом деле, их отношения только начинались. Дерек начал понимать это как никогда ярко только в последние дни. Ведь одно дело – встречи на полчаса через стекло и сутки раз в год, и совсем другое – совместная жизнь. Хейл с удивлением осознавал, что Стайлз Стилински – это не только пиздливость и неуклюжесть вперемешку с огромным количеством мусора в голове в виде сериалов, статей из Сети и еще какой-то ерунды, но и соблазн, умение готовить, желание по утрам прижаться и просто целоваться в постели. Стайлз оказался очень разным.

Вот, например, сейчас он улыбался устало и соблазнительно. Сегодня он не будет сопротивляться, но лишь при условии, что Дерек не станет напирать сейчас. В глазах парня горело желание, пока что искорками, но грозило превратиться в яркий костер. Если Дерек просто послушается. Он не ручной пес, но ради пары можно поступиться своим «хочу», чтобы потом им обоим было хорошо.

– Ладно, – наконец сказал оборотень.

И тут же услышал голос Питера:

– А парень из тебя веревки вьет, о, мой альфа.

Хейл не сдержался и зарычал в сторону двери.

– Дерек? – Стайлз распахнул глаза.

– Боже-боже, сколько страсти, – патетично отозвался Питер в ответ на это рычание в своей излюбленной манере. 

– Ты аккуратней, – раздался голос Айзека, – а то альфа сюда спустится. 

– Дерек? – снова позвал его Стайлз. 

– Стая, – коротко отозвался оборотень и вновь обратил внимание на пару. Теперь он уперся руками в стену. 

– Сплетники, – тихо хмыкнул Стайлз. 

Через полчаса Дерек был согласен со Стайлзом насчет душа. Тело расслабилось, напряжение ушло, а горячность осталась. В итоге на кровать Стайлз запрыгнул да там и остался, пойманный оборотнем. Впрочем, он и не возражал, устроившись на бедрах альфы и шкодливо улыбаясь.

– Что ты задумал? – прищурился Хейл, укладывая руки на его бедра.

– Я? Ничего, – фыркнул Стайлз, ерзая на чужих коленях.

– Да неужели?

Стайлз активно закивал головой, затем наклонился и еле слышно зашептал в самое ухо:

– Меня веселит мысль, что как минимум половина стаи сейчас сидит и ждет, когда мы будем трахаться. Это забавно. И слегка возбуждает.

Дерек вскинул брови. Он все еще пытался понять, кто же такой Стайлз. Секс между ними показал, что, несмотря на дикое смущение, тот тащится от легкой боли. А теперь еще и это.

– Хочешь устроить концерт? – он схватил Стайлза за шею сзади, прижал к себе и куснул за ухо, влажно выдохнув.

– А твой волк нет?

О, волк хотел. Предъявить права и рассказать всем. А Стилински, оказывается и не против.

– Тогда нам пора перестать разговаривать, – оскалился Дерек. 

Стайлз был с ним согласен, а потому с жаром ответил на агрессивный поцелуй. 

Они обошлись без смазки. Так захотел Стайлз. Он сполз ниже, облизал напряженный член, оставляя побольше слюны, а потом сам и насадился, кусая губы от легкой боли. Дерек не стал его останавливать. По комнате тут же разнесся стон, от которого у Дерека поджались пальцы на ногах. Он даже не подозревал, что Стайлз такой артист. А тот только сверкнул ухмылкой, облизнул губы и снова застонал, двинувшись на чужом члене. Схватившись за его бока, Хейл остановил его и сверкнул алой радужкой. Кажется, Стайлз завелся еще сильнее и с мурлыкающим звуком, идущим откуда-то из груди, прижался, распластавшись по оборотню. И да, снова полез пальцами в рот. Не агрессивно, а словно ласкающе. Волк оказался не готов и сейчас удивленно присел, принюхиваясь. Дерек был с ним согласен. Стайлз вел себя... странно. Он, конечно, всегда был странным. Но сегодня особенно.

Дерек обнял парня и заставил поднять голову. 

– В чем дело? – рычаще спросил он.

Стилински облизал губы. А потом порозовел и вырвавшись, отвернулся. Хейлу такое молчание не понравилось и он резко толкнулся бедрами. Без смазки толчок оказался довольно болезненным, и парень снова застонал, на этот раз без подвоха в виде актерской игры.

– Стайлз, я жду, – снова толчок.

– Да чтоб тебя, – пробормотал тот, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы альфы.

– Ну.

– Мне страшно, – еле слышно признался Стайлз.

– О чем ты?

– О нас. Это... Все изменилось. Я боюсь.

Дерек принюхался, различая панику, стыд и возбуждение.

– Ты боишься чего?

– Это все... серьезно, знаешь?

И Дерек понял. 

– Знаю,– тихо ответил он, а затем одним рывком перевернул их обоих. Склонившись, он тихо-тихо сказал. – Это навсегда. Просто знай. Остальное – неважно.

Стайлзу двадцать пять лет и у него никогда не было отношений. Дереку – тридцать два и все его девушки были психопатками. Возможно, они друг другу подходят как нельзя лучше.

Хмыкнув от этой мысли, Дерек ткнулся носом Стайлзу в шею. А затем укусил. Стайлз, не ожидавший такого, вскрикнул и довольно, утробно заурчал, сжимая в пальцах обеих рук темные жесткие волосы.

– Ну... – выдохнул Стилински, раздвигая бедра еще шире. – Ну же...

Дерек не стал отказывать в такой малости. Движения его были сильными и быстрыми. Стайлз громко стонал, вцепившись обеими руками в простынь, чтобы удержаться на месте. Дерек то и дело облизывал его шею и грудь, а потом несильно кусал. В этот момент запах возбуждения становился сильнее, подстегивая. 

Питер, сидя на кухне, где было лучше всего слышно, с улыбкой и закрытыми глазами наслаждался концертом. Айзек, сидевший с чашкой чая, уже морщился. 

– Что он там с ним делает? Убивает?

– Тогда наш альфа – определенно маньяк. Убивать человека и испытывать такое возбуждение.

Айзек принюхался и снова сморщился:

– Фу, это отвратительно.

– На самом деле, это естественно. Ты живешь в стае. К тому же, тут обитает много пар.

– Но мне не неловко рядом с другими. А когда они...

– Дерек – твой альфа. Сейчас ты частично подпадаешь под влияние его момента, а момент этот – очень интимный. Отсюда вся неловкость.

– Но не у тебя.

Питер расплылся в ухмылке:

– То, что происходит сейчас – это закрепление прав. Перед нами.

– Как будто кому-то сдался его Стайлз, – фыркнул Айзек.

Питер на это лишь сверкнул голубой радужкой.

Сверху раздался очередной протяжный стон, а затем высокий скулеж Стайлза. Потому что Дерек вцепился и когтями, и клыками, а Стайлз содрогнулся в эйфории оргазма, ощутив эту боль. Ему даже не потребовалось притрагиваться к себе. Только Дерек. Только его движения. Только его когти и клыки.

– Огосподи... – выдохнул Стайлз, содрогаясь и вцепляясь пальцами во влажные от пота плечи альфы.

Дерек облизал его ухо, обдавая жаром дыхания. 

– Это только начало, – сообщил он. 

– Не-ет, – заныл Стайлз. – Я и так труп. Я больше не смогу. 

– Сможешь, – заверил его оборотень. 

Питер в кухне поднялся со стула:

– Определенно, надо сделать попкорн, – заявил он. – Концерт будет долгим. На твою долю делать, Айзек?

Лейхи покраснел, воровато глянул на Питера из-под ресниц, надеясь, что тот не заметил постыдный стояк (про то, что Хейл тоже оборотень, парень от переизбытка эмоций забыл), и заторможено кивнул. Питер ухмыльнулся и полез в шкафчик.

Дерек тем временем, удовлетворившись тремя новыми засосами на шее Стайлза, начал спускаться по его телу языком вниз. И когда Стайлз сквозь дымку кайфа понял, что тот задумал, он натурально завыл:

– Дерек, нет! Не сейчас! Хейл, мать твою! – даже попытался отпихнуть голову оборотня, который уже добрался до пупка. 

Но Дерек перехватил его руки, прижав к постели, властно зарычал и сверкнул алой радужкой, от чего Стайлз рвано выдохнул. Когда он успокоился, Дерек раздвинул его бедра и устроился меж них. Ладони сжали задницу и приподняли бедра.

– Огоспади! – выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек буквально присосался к его дырке, вылизывая собственную сперму. – Сука-а...

К новой вспышке возбуждения теперь добавился еще и стыд. И да, Дерек любил это сочетание особенно яростно. Оно кружило голову и заставляло хотеть Стайлза еще сильнее. Хотелось вбиваться в его тело, цепляясь когтями за загривок. Что, собственно, он и сделал. Еще раза два или три, прежде чем они заснули, наконец. 

На утро Дерек, когда спустился в столовую, застал забавную картину: вся стая сидела за столом и завтракала. Выглядели лучше всего Лидия и Эллисон. Хуже всего – Скотт. 

– Браво, племянник! – приветствовал его Питер. – Это был чудесный концерт.

Дерек даже бровью не повел и спокойно направился к кофеварке. 

– Скажи мне, племянничек, а мальчик вообще ходить может? – участливо поинтересовался Питер, продолжая ехидничать.

– А Айзек? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек.

Лейхи, сидевший тут же, закашлялся и чуть не грохнул чашку с чаем.

– О чем ты? – удивился дядя.

– Я даже из своей спальни чувствую ваше возбуждение.

Чашка все-таки грохнулась. А стая дружно втянула носами воздух.

– Но я ничего не чувствую,– удивилась Кора.

– Видимо, потому что Лейхи часто бывает у Дитона, – пожал плечами альфа.– Я ощущаю аромат трав. Если не ошибаюсь, они рассеивают запахи эмоций.

Стая уставилась на Айзека. Особенно Питер. С живым таким и плотоядным интересом в глазах.

– Значит, мне не показалось, – смущенно пробормотала Эллисон.

– Волки в этой стае иногда такие... тугодумы, – сокрушенно вздохнула Лидия Мартин, а затем посмотрела на проем двери, где стоял сонный Стайлз.– Как мило. 

Айзек выдохнул, когда внимание с его персоны переключилось на более любопытный объект, и тоже глянул на пару альфы. Стилински выглядел затраханным. Сонным, лохматым, пижамные штаны чудом держались на бедрах, а футболки не наблюдалось. А еще он был весь искусан и исцарапан. 

– Завалитесь, – сразу высказался парень и подошел к альфе, заглядывая через плечо. – Я тоже буду кофе.

– Там на две чашки, – кивнул Дерек.

– Супер, – угукнул парень и привалился к плечу Хейла.

Тот обнял его одной рукой и уткнулся носом в подживающую метку, вдыхая запахи. Душ Стайлз принять еще не успел. И сейчас распространял вокруг себя такую смесь ароматов, что Скотт, например, сидел и краснел. А Эрика радостно скалилась, глядя на парочку.

– Скотт, дорогой, с тобой все в порядке? – забеспокоилась Эллисон, заметив цвет его лица. 

Стайлз тоже повернул голову и посмотрел на него. 

– Все в порядке, – заверил Скотт. – Просто... ты не мог бы принимать душ, прежде чем спускаться. 

– Ты о чем? – не понял Стайлз.

– О том, что ты пахнешь слишком сладко, – промурлыкала Эрика.

Стайлз моргнул, наклонился к плечу, принюхался. Потом глянул на Дерека. На довольного жизнью Дерека. Он знал это сытое выражение на его морде. Самодовольное.

– Омойбог! – заорал Стилински. – Я воняю сексом!

– И Стайлз Стилински выигрывает главный приз нашего утреннего шоу! – поаплодировал Питер.

К нему подошла дочь Макколов, забралась на руки и спросила:

– Какой приз, дядя Питер?

– Вероятно, мозги, которые он оставил в спальне, деточка, – мужчина погладил ребенка по голове.

– Почему ты не сказал?! – завопил Стайлз, рванув наверх. 

– Я не ожидал, что ты спустишься так рано! – весело крикнул ему вдогонку Дерек. 

– Нам точно пора переезжать, – пробормотал Скотт, пряча глаза.

– Не говори глупостей, дорогой, – улыбнулась ему Эллисон. 

– Ты, правда, не понимаешь? 

– Скотт, Стайлз уже взрослый. Он не выглядит несчастным. Нельзя быть эгоистом, любовь моя, – она снисходительно потрепала его по руке.

– Но он... он… – Скотт обреченно махнул рукой в сторону лестницы. – Он мой лучший друг!

– Вот именно, милый. Поэтому просто пожелай ему счастья.

– С Дереком!

Хейл выгнул бровь и сверкнул алой радужкой.

Маккол вздохнул и буркнул:

– Я все еще не понимаю, как вы сошлись.

– На почве секса и взаимного притяжения. Так волки находят свою пару изначально. Так ты выбрал свою Эллисон, – тут же сообщил Питер, ухмыляясь.

Скотт покраснел, но в этот раз смолчал.

Когда Стайлз спустился на кухню через полчаса, вся стая все еще сидела завтракала. И увидев его, Эрика повела носом и ехидно прокомментировала:

– Ты все еще воняешь.

Стилински закатил глаза, развел руками и ухмыльнулся:

– Я воняю самым сильным мужиком этой стаи. Смирись.

Питер расхохотался, а Дерек закатил глаза. Стилински и в сорок лет будет таким же придурком. Но Дереку нравилось. Волк внутри лежал и сыто поглядывал на пару, на стаю. Его жизнь становилась похожей на ту, что он помнил из детства. Большой дом, большая стая. Веселые перебранки за столом. Настоящая жизнь.

Стайлз, сонно моргнув, улыбнулся волку и привалился к плечу, сидя рядом. 

Да, ему определенно все нравилось. И возможно, семь лет в клетке того стоили.

 

Допив остатки воды из бутылки, Стайлз откинулся в кресле и тихо застонал. Эта жара его доконает.

Июль в этом году в Бейкон Хиллс выдался отвратительно жарким. К середине месяца практически вся стая жила возле озера, чему дети были только рады. А сам Стайлз подыхал. Дерек, как оказалось, не жаловал кондиционеры, поэтому ему приходилось мириться с духотой, ползая в душ чуть ли не каждый час. Впрочем, когда за ним шел Дерек, он совершенно не возражал.

Но Дерека не было в городе уже два дня. Кондиционера тоже не было. У Стайлза был проект, который нужно сдать, поэтому даже озера у него не было. И сейчас, сидя перед ноутбуком в спальне с настежь распахнутыми окнами, он дико завидовал волкам, которые ушли в полном составе к водоему. Его предали даже отец с Мелиссой. В итоге Стайлз тух один в доме, часы показывали только половину первого дня, а значит спада жары, пусть и на несколько градусов, ночью можно ждать еще очень и очень долго.

Зевнув, Стилински снова посмотрел на экран, где его ждала программа, и скривился. В этот момент он думал о том, что зря пошел учиться на айтишника. Лучше бы стал поднимателем пингвинов на Аляске. Мысли текли очень вяло. Он уже подумывал вздремнуть на отвратительно теплых простынях, когда раздался характерный звонок Скайпа. Увидев имя Хейла, Стайлз улыбнулся и тут же ответил.

– Хей, большой хмурый волк, – поприветствовал он, как только подключилось видео. Дерек сидел в одних джинах и хмуро смотрел в экран.

– Привет, – зевнул волк.

– Ты спал?

– Почти. Тут адская жара. Спать невозможно. Как у вас дела?

– Ты уехал два дня назад. Ничего не изменилось. А у вас с Питером? Этот говнюк все так же ходит в пиджаке? 

– Нет. Теперь он переоделся в рубашку-поло и советует мне купить такую же.

– Не вздумай, Хейл.

– Почему?

– Потому что я слишком люблю смотреть, как на тебе натягивается футболка. 

Дерек хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Но затем весь его вид снова стал мрачным. Ион так и не ответил на вопрос.

– Дерек, рассказывай. Почему вас сорвали в рестораны? – снова спросил Стайлз. Звонок от управляющего поступил неожиданно в одиннадцать часов вечера двумя днями ранее. Управляющий сообщил, что в полдень следующего дня придет внеплановая аудиторская проверка, и владельцам лучше бы быть на месте. Дерек с Питером тут же сорвались в Яблоко. Потому что такие проверки не случаются столь внезапно, и хорошо, что им сообщили заранее знакомые. Сразу стало понятно, что кто-то поспособствовал внеплановому аудиту. Бизнес Хейлы вели чисто, однако кто ищет, тот всегда найдет, если была сделана наводка. Так эта система работала с тех самых времен, как в мире появились законы и налоговая.

Поэтому сейчас Дерек сидел мрачный и уставший.

– Проверяют документацию. Питеру уже намекнули, что у нас найдены расхождения. И сколько хотят за то, чтобы их убрать.

– Сумма реальная?

– Да. Но если заплатим, придется работать в ноль следующие семь месяцев.

Стайлз открыл рот от удивления, прикидывая, сколько это нулей. Досконально в бизнес он не вникал, но как все работает, за последние полтора года узнал. Они с Дереком периодически наведывались в Нью Йорк дня на три в месяц. Дерек работал, проверял, как идут дела, а затем они просто отдыхали на старой квартире, где еще жили Хейл с Лорой до его первого возвращения в Бейкон Хиллс. Стайлз, разумеется, вертелся рядом иногда, ездил к себе на работу сдавать свои плановые проекты. Поэтому примерно знал, как работает ресторанный бизнес. И именно поэтому изумленно таращился в экран ноутбука сейчас.

– А не до хера ли им будет?

– Это меньше, чем могло было бы быть, – Дерек невесело рассмеялся.

– Почему?

Дерек явно не хотел говорить.

– Колись, Хейл. Пока я сам не приехал выяснять.

Проблема была в том, что вот Стайлз даже не угрожал. Его деятельная натура вполне могла исполнить угрозу и смешного было в этом крайне мало.

– Кивелл, – вздохнул, но все-таки ответил оборотень.

– Опять?! – Стайлз буквально подпрыгнул на стуле, чуть не перевернувшись вместе с ним, и, вцепившись в край стола обеими руками, внимательно посмотрел в экран ноутбука, призывая к продолжению рассказа.

Дерек не разочаровал.

– Как видишь. Арджент сдерживает их от прямых выпадов, намекая на нежелательные последствия, но от экономических инструментов охотник не поможет. Налоговая и охотники на оборотней – вещи весьма разные. Кивелл это понял.

– И что делать?

– Разберемся.

– Как ты собираешься с этим разобраться? Заплатить? Натравить на Кивелла проверку? Другие варианты, может быть?

– Не думай об этом. Я разберусь.

– Ну-ну, – покачал головой Стайлз. Не нравилось ему все это. И усталый Дерек не нравился. Было очевидно, что Хейл не знает, что делать. Зато, кажется, знал он сам. Если понадобится.

В итоге это "разберемся" вылилось в неделю отсутствия Хейлов, за которую Стайлз весь извелся, а Дерек по Cкайпу много не трепался. Впрочем, он никогда много не треплется, тем более зная, как пара реагирует на проблемы. Стайлз бесился, но и сделать с этим ничего не мог: Дерек мог быть упрямым не меньше, чем он сам, к тому же альфа все же. Когда Стайлз, испереживавшись, уже собирался покупать билет на самолет, Дерек позвонил и сказал, что они с Питером возвращаются.

Приехали они в первом часу ночи. Особняк уже спал. Кроме Айзека и самого Стайлза, который вышагивал по веранде, пока Лейхи тихо медитировал на ступеньках.

– Ты-то чего спать не идешь?– накинулся Стайлз на оборотня от скуки.

– Не знаю. Душно, – равнодушно отозвался Айзек.

– Врешь.

– И что?

Лейхи иногда бесил своей невозмутимостью. И сейчас совершенно точно врал. Вся стая знала, что парень ведет слегка беспорядочную половую жизнь и от него постоянно разит возбуждением, когда в радиусе видимости оказывается Питер Хейл. Эту страшную тайну Стайлзу открыл однажды Скотт. С тех пор Стайлз с живым интересом наблюдал, как эти двое танцуют друг вокруг друга. Вот уже два гребаных года! И сейчас Айзек сидел и ждал Питера. Определенно. Это могло выглядеть мелодраматично, если бы сам Стайлз не находился здесь в ожидании своего собственного оборотня.

Когда Комаро Дерека заехала на грунтовку и припарковалась, Айзек молча зашел в дом. Питер, выйдя из машины, подмигнул Стилински и тоже удалился. А Стайлз рванул к Дереку прижимая к мужчине и утыкаясь носом в шею.

– Ну?

Хейл вздохнул, касаясь губами метки. Они с волком определенно скучали. И в жизни бы не признались, как сильно им нравится такая импульсивность пары, за последние два года лишившегося любой стеснительности. Откровенно говоря, сначала было трудно привыкнуть. А теперь да, они оба молча тащились.

– Адвокат помог. Платить не пришлось. Но нервы потрепали. И теперь мы на заметке у налоговых служб.

– Но вы чисты?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Но если это Кивелл, то можно готовиться к следующему удару. Ты же понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – согласился Дерек. 

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Для начала приму душ, поем, потом трахну тебя пару раз и завалюсь спать. 

Стайлз сладко поежился, но больше ничего не сказал. Дерек был альфой и не только у волков. Для него он тоже был альфой. Который сейчас не хочет говорить о делах. И кто он такой, чтобы отказывать в еде и удовольствии, когда сам скучал не меньше, при этом периодически еще и ныл на весь дом. Он знал, нутром чувствовал, когда есть смысл спорить, а когда нет. 

Поэтому к завтраку на следующий день спустился самым последним. 

– А, нет, он еще может ходить, – заявил Питер, когда Стайлз плюхнулся на стул рядом с Дереком.

– А ты подслушивал? – хмыкнул Стилински, прижимаясь к оборотню. Дерек не слишком любил проявления нежности на публике, но терпел контактного Стилински безмолвно, когда тот прижимался, касался или даже кусался. Особенно по утрам, когда еще не проснулся и ходил на автопилоте. Волку внутри нравилось, что пара, еще не слишком соображающая, все равно тянется, чтобы быть ближе.

– Разумеется, нет. Но если вы не видите друг друга больше суток, то даже людям можно не напрягать слух, чтобы услышать, как вы совокупляетесь.

Зашедший на кухню Скотт скривился и сделал вид, что его тошнит.

– Чувак, ты уже должен был привыкнуть, – усмехнулся Стайлз, отбирая у Дерека чашку с кофе.

– К этому невозможно привыкнуть, – выдал Скотт, продолжая кривиться, но уже с тостом в зубах. 

– Почему?

– Потому, – отрезал Маккол. – Вы такие… громкие. И у меня сейчас пропадет аппетит. Так что заткнись.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец, но не обиделся, он понимал. Он знал, что другу непросто смириться с тем, что он – пара Дерека. Альфы и, заодно, мужчины. 

В недрах дома раздался звонок в дверь. 

– Это шериф, – сказал Дерек, заметив косой взгляд Стайлза.

– Папа забыл ключи? – изумился тот.

– Скорее, он срочно ретировался на работу ночью, заслышав, как вы вошли в дом и поднялись к себе, – спокойно заметил молча пивший чай Айзек.

Стайлз удивленно распахнул рот, а потом покраснел.

– О боже...

– Да брось. Он тоже в курсе, что бывает, когда вы не видитесь сутки. А тут неделя, – ласково съязвил Питер.

Скотт пошел открывать, по пути поймав на руки свою дочку, носившуюся по дому в каком-то фиолетовом парике. Вернулся Скотт один, а следом шел Ноа Стилински, на руках которого и сидела дочка Макколов в фиолетовом парике. 

– Шериф, – приветственно кивнул Дерек. 

– Привет пап, – выдавил розовый Стайлз. 

– Доброе утро, сынок. 

– Хотите кофе, Ноа? – предложил Питер. 

– Спасибо, не откажусь. 

Стайлз покраснел еще сильнее. И решил, что стены в комнате отца надо уплотнить звукоизоляцией. 

– Папа! Купаться! – потребовала девочка.

Скотт вымученно вздохнул и почесал живот:

– А покушать?

– Купаться!

– Мама нас прибьет, если ты не поешь.

– Мама будет очень недовольна,– в кухню зашла улыбающаяся Эллисон и, усадив дочку на стул, поприветствовала присутствующих. – Доброе утро. Кто будет блинчики?

На запах блинчиков через пятнадцать минут спустилась вся стая и на кухне стало не протолкнуться. 

Стайлз, рассматривая, как шумит вся комната, довольно улыбался и зевал. Жара снова начала его одолевать, но проект он сдал, а Хейл теперь под боком и можно ему подействовать на нервы. Убить не убьет, а все остальное было вполне себе пикантным. Правда, иногда приходилось ловить на себе взгляды отца и краснеть. Но выражение лица Хейла того стоило – смущенное и (кто бы мог подумать) одухотворенно-счастливое. 

Однако духота и проблемы навалились через две недели новой волной. Когда позвонил управляющий и сообщил, что на кухне центрального ресторана была найдена крыса, а гость в уборной обнаружил таракана. Их ждала санпроверка.

Это было крайне удивительно, потому что в отношении своих ресторанов Хейлы были параноидально чистоплотными. Постоянные внутренние проверки, обработки и свежие документы сотрудников – это минимум того, что они соблюдали автоматически. В их заведениях ВСЕГДА было чисто.

Дерек заперся в кабинете с Питером и Крисом сразу после звонка. Стая сидела в гостиной и пересказывала Стайлзу, о чем говорили за закрытыми дверьми. 

– Дерек не хочет платить, – произнес Скотт. 

– И слава богу, – высказался Стайлз. – Последняя проверка и так недешево обошлась. Дерек же приплатил инспектору, чтобы наверняка.

– Крис с ним согласен. Питер – в своем репертуаре. 

– Он хочет заплатить?! Это же будет бешеная сумма, а не «бонус за понимание»!

– Он хочет, чтобы Дерек прикинул реальные шансы. 

– Но платить – не выход!

– Вариантов не так много, говорит Питер, – вставил Айзек.

Стайлзу это не нравилось. Слишком гладко все получалось – вторая проверка за месяц. А он знал, что такие проверки приходят не чаще, чем раз в год, по предварительному уведомлению. 

– Они собираются ехать в Нью-Йорк, – сообщила Эрика. – Решать вопрос на месте.

Стайлз только кивнул и засел в углу дивана, с мрачным видом проигрывая в уме происходящее. Он был более чем уверен, что то, что происходит сейчас – дело рук Кивелла. Других конкурентов и врагов, столь явных, у Хейлов просто не было. Но почему только спустя полтора года? Это необходимо выяснить.

– Мне нужно прогуляться, – сказал Стайлз, вставая. Выйдя из дома, он сжал в руках мобильник и направился к озеру, где волки его не услышат. Бывший сокурсник ответил после второго гудка. – Хей, Стилински! Давно я тебя не слышал!

– Привет, приятель. Как жизнь?

– Давай ближе к делу. Я знаю, что ты можешь болтать часами.

– Окей. Скажи мне, сервер работает?

– Как часы. Проверяю иногда, записи идут. Что-то случилось?

– Пока не уверен. Ты все там же обретаешься?

– Да. Хочешь заглянуть?

– Может быть. Будь готов, если я нагряну.

– Чувак, ты платишь мне хорошие деньги за то, чтобы я не задавал вопросы и продолжал провеять этот гребаный сервер. Уверяю тебя, он работает.

– Хорошо. Спасибо.

Стайлз пока не был уверен в том, что собирался сделать. Но контрольный звонок его немного успокоил.

Вернувшись в дом, он ушел на кухню и принялся заваривать чай. Когда он пил в тишине уже вторую кружку, зашел Дерек.

– Что вы решили? – спросил Стайлз.

– Я еду в Нью-Йорк, – Дерек странно на него посмотрел. 

– Когда? 

– Сейчас. 

– Сейчас?! Все так плохо?

– Все нормально пока. И ты так удивлен, словно не в курсе, о чем мы говорили, – взгляд Дерека стал подозрительным. И требовательным. 

– Я... я выходил на улицу, – честно ответил Стайлз. – Поэтому мне рассказали не все.

Дерек прищурился, но ответ его удовлетворил:

– В любом случае, ехать нужно сейчас. Время играет большую роль в сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

– Ладно. Я готов. Мне нужно только десять минут покидать вещи в сумку.

– Ты не поедешь. 

– Почему это?

– Потому что мы это уже обсуждали. 

– Когда? – не понял Стайлз. 

– Лет семь назад. С Кивеллом я сам разберусь. А ты будешь сидеть здесь. Как можно дальше от него. Окруженный стаей. 

Замешательство на лице Стайлза сменилось самодовольной улыбкой, которая невольно расползлась, когда он понял, что на самом деле значат слова оборотня. Дерек боится за него, очень боится. Боится потерять. Любит. Ну, что-то точно испытывает.

– Вот что, большой хмурый волк, – Стайлз поднялся из-за стола и подошел вплотную к Хейлу. – Это все, конечно, круто. У меня встает от твоих собственнических замашек. Но я поеду с тобой. Я не пойду на встречу, с кем ты там собрался встречаться, я буду ждать тебя дома или гулять. Но я хочу просто быть рядом. Вдруг ты опять на неделю свалишь? Меня это раздражает.

Отчасти это было правдой. Стайлз готов был не шпионить за своим оборотнем и не лезть сейчас в их дела, а просто быть рядом, потому что черт знает, сколько в этот раз продлится поездка. Но у него был свой маленький план, а Дереку об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Тем более, что он сам еще не понимал, что позже будет делать с полученной информацией и что там вообще может оказаться. Но, по крайней мере, он сможет изучить полученные данные и, если Кивелл нападет снова, он уже будет готов. И, возможно, расскажет Дереку. Главное – не суетиться. 

– Стайлз, я сказал "нет", – хмуро сообщил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул и прижал оборотня к стене:

– Черта с два, Хейл. Мне не нравится спать одному. – И это тоже была правда. Тут Стайлзу даже врать не пришлось. С тех пор, как они сошлись после того, как Хейл отсидел, и более-менее выяснили отношения, как-то так вышло, что они привязались друг к другу так, что для Стайлза даже сон в разных постелях означал раздражение и бессонницу. Впрочем, Дерек тоже не слишком радовался, находясь вдали от своей пары.

– Какие страсти, – донесся до ушей Дерека голос Эрики. На нее тут же шикнул Питер. 

Хейл внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза и кивнул. 

В городе Стайлз действительно не лез туда, куда не надо. Дерек сначала даже слегка удивился, но он занимался делами, Стайлз же гулял и фотографировал Яблоко, хоть и прожил тут семь лет, и оборотень начал успокаиваться, перестав подозрительно смотреть и принюхиваться. 

Хейл не знал, что большую часть времени Стайлз не праздно шатался, а проводил в небольшом складском боксе на окраине. Он просматривал информацию, выбирая, что может пригодится. Первые два дня он провел впустую. А потом наткнулся на один записанный разговор, в котором Кивелл обсуждал не слишком законные, но и не слишком серьезные дела. Стайлз горячо поблагодарил того, кто поставил его жучок в кабинет Кивелла да так, что никто до сих пор устройство не нашел, и погрузился в работу с головой. В итоге в квартиру Дерека в один из вечеров он вернулся уже за полночь. Оборотень ждал его, сидя перед телевизором. Стайлз достал телефон, у которого был отключен звук, и увидел десять пропущенных от Хейла.

– Эм... Как дела в ресторанах?

Дерек выглядел спокойным. Но он все еще оставался оборотнем, и нужно аккуратнее выбирать выражения. Главное, не забывать об этом. Потому что, по сути, предъявить Хейлу ему пока что нечего, а волновать лишний раз не хочется. Дерек в силу волчьей сути и так был вспыльчивым. Он, конечно, это старался скрыть, но вот алый блеск в глазах, когти или сжатые в тонкую линию губы его всегда выдавали.

– Пока нормально, – Хейл повернулся, потянул носом и тоже спросил: – Где гулял?

– На самом деле, заезжал к бывшему сокурснику. Он работает на складах одной частной фирмы. Составил компанию, но мы засиделись.

– Три дня?

– Ну, ага. Я, наверное, даже рассказывал тебе о нем. Билл Эллиот. В колледже мы часто работали над проектами вместе. Есть что вспомнить. Город я и так знаю, ты все время в ресторанах. А он – неплохая компания для скучающего меня, – Стайлз снял кеды и завалился на диван, под руку своего альфы.

Вообще, все что он сказал, было чистой правдой. Кроме того, что Билл держал сервер в своем кабинете на складе, за что получал от Стайлза ежемесячно небольшие деньги. Просто потому что рядом со Стайлзом в свете всего произошедшего еще года назад этого сервера вообще быть не должно. Кивелл был мстительным, но вряд ли считал опасностью кого-то кроме Питера и Дерека Хейлов, что было на руку самому Стилински. Возможно, в куче бесполезной информации, краж и секса в кабинете начальства он сможет найти то, что действительно поможет. И вот тогда он расскажет Дереку. Что один из его проектов из колледжа оказался не просто промежуточной оценкой.

– Так как там ваша проверка? Что говорят? – зевнул Стайлз.

– Нормально, – отозвался Дерек. – Рассказывай. 

– Что?

– Где был. 

– Я же сказал...

– Да, ты был на складе. Но ты был один, по крайней мере, большую часть времени. И мне даже не столь интересно, что ты там делал. Мне интересно, почему ты, не смущаясь, врешь, – Дерек говорил спокойно, но по спине Стайлза ползли мурашки от этого спокойствия. Да и рука на плече сжалась сильнее, не позволяя отодвинуться.

Сглотнув, Стайлз спросил:

– И где я спалился?

– На запахе. Ты был на складе, но запах твоего друга не столь явный, как если бы ты провел день со Скоттом, – Дерек развернулся и вжался носом в шею парня. – Почему ты врешь?

Дерек и правда был спокоен. А Стайлз, закусив губу, думал о том, что лучше бы рычал или орал. Было ясно, что Хейл обеспокоен. Дело не в ревности, а в том, что альфа переживает за свою пару. Стайлзу даже стало немного стыдно.

– Стайлз, я все еще жду ответ, – мужчина мягко выдохнул на теплую кожу и прикусил обычными человеческими зубами теплую кожу шеи.

Стилински вздрогнул и сжал пальцы в волосах мужчины, удивленно моргая.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что пытаешься сейчас мной манипулировать? – закрыв глаза, пробормотал Стайлз, удивляясь тактике, которую выбрал его оборотень.

– Я хочу получить ответ. Мне не нравится, что моя пара пытается мне врать, – Дерек схватил его за бедра и резко дернул на себя. Когда Стайлз оказался сидящим верхом, широко расставив колени, то закусил губу, но только открыл рот, как Хейл сжал его задницу обеими руками, притискивая еще ближе.

– Стайлз.

– Черт... Дерек... Я... Господи, если ты думаешь, что я тебе изменил или...

– Ты не изменял мне. Запах. Уходишь от темы.

Стилински вздохнул:

– У меня есть кое-какие дела. Ничего опасного. Просто... сейчас то, чем я занимаюсь, не так важно. 

– Это касается Кивелла?

– Только косвенно. И если все будет хорошо, я ничего не буду делать.

– Ты обещал не вмешиваться.

– Физически я и не вмешиваюсь. Я же не лезу в ваши дела!

– И что ты делаешь?

– Черт... Дерек, я попрошу тебя... Попрошу не думать об этом. То, чем я занимаюсь… возможно, бессмысленно.

Стайлз определенно не хотел говорить, и Дерек это понимал. Парень пытался уйти от ответа и когда не получилось, открыто попросил не трогать его. Надо же.

– Хорошо.

Стайлз, не веря, распахнул глаза:

– Что, правда?

– Разумеется, нет, – Дерек был все так же спокоен и даже слегка улыбался. 

– Почему ты... улыбаешься? – Стайлзу стало не по себе вдруг, особенно после того, как пальцы оборотня на бедрах стали словно каменными. 

– Потому что меня это забавляет. Что ты считаешь, что в столь важном и опасном деле ты можешь что-то делать тайком. 

– Дерек...

– Ты, правда, не понимаешь? – продолжая тихо улыбаться, спросил Дерек. 

Признаться честно, Стайлз понимал. Наверное. Но не был готов сейчас во всем признаться. Оборотень смотрел на него и молчал, правда, радужная оболочка стала то и дело мигать, переливаясь от естественного светло-зеленого к красному волчьему. Дерек терял терпение. 

Стайлз вздохнул и выпалил на одном дыхании:

– Я уже давно слежу за Кивеллом. 

Дерек не возмутился, нет. Его взгляд стал заинтересованным. Он пытался сообразить, как именно Стайлз это делает, учитывая, что последние полтора года живет в Бейкон Хиллс вместе с ним, и он в общем-то осведомлен обо всех его перемещениях.

– Рассказывай, – вздохнул волк.

Стайлз не хотел. Хейл это прекрасно видел, но должен был убедиться, что его неугомонной паре ничто не угрожает. Кивелл уже заметил, что внутренняя сила Хейла-альфы стала больше на порядок, а значит, рано или поздно он мог догадаться о существовании у него второй половины, именуемой парой. Явление редкое, но возможное. Поэтому он должен знать. Ради того, чтобы защитить. Стайлзу трудно было это объяснить, все же парень не был волком. Но беспокойства самого Дерека это не отменяло.

Обняв мужчину за шею, Стайлз растекся по нему и заговорил, понимая, что отвертеться не удастся:

– Когда я учился в колледже, познакомился с парнем, Биллом. Тем самым. У нас неплохо выходили различные совместные проекты, профессора заметили нашу парочку и начали загружать целенаправленно. Все года обучения. Мы сдавали проекты, получали самые крутые баллы, и все было супер. А иногда баловались. Мы ж технари. Придумывали, как построить Звезду Смерти или Р2Д2, пока пили пиво и ржали над этим сами. Правда, однажды одна идея все-таки сработала. Мы создали "жуков". Такие небольшие штуки типа роботов. Они не имеют срока годности, могут работать без подзарядки. И их основная функция – запись видео и аудио. Нечто вроде обычных жучков, но с расширенным функционалом и обнаружить их нереально. Они записывают и сразу отправляют информацию на главный сервер, работающий в автономном режиме. Короче, штука оказалась рабочей. Мы даже запатентовать хотели, но потом просто забили. А потом... когда ты вышел, я просто подумал... Короче, я установил этих жуков везде в ресторанах Кивелла. Вот.

Хейл на мгновение озверел.

– Что ты сделал?! – зарычал Дерек, а его когти прошили бедра Стайлза. 

– Ау-у! Больно, волчара! – возмутился он. – Ты испортил мои джинсы. 

Дерек снова зарычал. 

– Да не сам же! Господи, Дерек. Я же не тупой. 

Оборотень прищурился, но успокоился и когти убрал, но руки на бедрах оставил. 

– Есть что-то интересное?

– Пока не очень, – ответил Стайлз и поправил очки. – Все по мелочи. На безрыбье, как говориться, пригодится. Но я хочу найти что-то посерьезнее. Я и хотел найти и тогда тебе сказать. – Он решил показательно надуться, ощущая, как бонус от альфа-парня помогает затянуться только что оставленным на бедрах ранкам.

– В любом случае, ничего стоящего нет, а вы с Питером вроде как сейчас и сами справляетесь. Просто ты все еще уверен что я – одна большая ходячая проблема. Я осторожен! И если бы не твой чертов нюх, ты бы и не узнал! Все равно толку пока нет.

Дерек понял, что парень сейчас обидится. В принципе, право у него на это отчасти даже было. Но скандалы Хейл не любил. Только те, что приводили к сексу, что с ними иногда случалось.

– Ты мог сразу рассказать.

– Да зачем?

– Чтобы я не волновался.

– О, а ты волнуешься? – Стайлз похлопал ресницами и ухмыльнулся.

– Напрашиваешься? – рыкнул Хейл, снова сжима пальцы.

– А если да? – Стайлз поерзал на его бедрах, ощущая, как по хребту ползут мурашки от этого рыка.

– Зачем?

– Так интереснее?

– Кому?

– Эм... всем?

Дерек снова недовольно рыкнул, а глаза его сверкнули красным. Стайлз сладко поежился.

– Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, – обольстительно улыбнувшись, сказал Стайлз. Дерек оскалился. – И так тоже. Мой парень – оборотень. Прям название для молодежной комедии. Или ужастика.

– Господи, вот нахрена я тебя тогда трахнул? – закатил глаза Дерек.

– Не смог устоять перед моей харизмой?

– Или это был просто недотрах, а ты так вовремя подвернулся.

Стайлз сузил глаза:

– Вот так значит? Это все, что нас связало и, видимо, только из-за этого ты живешь со мной полтора года?

Хейл мученически застонал:

– Какой же ты пиздливый.

– Да пошел ты.

От Стайлза и правда повеяло обидой. Он уже собирался подняться с колен Хейла, когда тот сжал его бедра и одним слитным движением сам поднялся на ноги.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Стайлз никогда не признается вслух, но его всегда крайне возбуждала сила Дерека. Например, то, что он мог вот так встать, держа его по сути на руках, а он был далеко не пушинкой.

– Не пойду?

– Не пойдешь, – глаза оборотня снова сверкнули красным.

– Ты же сам сказал, что это был только недотрах. А значит, сей…

– Заткнись, Стайлз, – прорычал Дерек.

Стайлз даже не заметил, как оказался в спальне, на простынях, куда приземлился, упав на спину, когда Дерек его просто бросил на кровать.

– А если я не хочу? – завозившись, буркнул парень.

– Ты всегда хочешь.

– Мне не шестнадцать лет!

– А сперма из ушей до сих пор лезет, – хмыкнул Дерек.

Ну, и да, он был прав. За полтора года отношений Стилински ни разу не сказал "я устал, давай потом". Этот придурок готов был трахаться и с температурой, и после двух суток без сна, и уставший как черт. Дереку это нравилось. Нравился такой партнер, который хотел его. Потому что для его волка это означало полное одобрение и выбор со стороны пары. Волк, если быть честным, от этого тащился.

Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались. Стайлз, ворча на Хейла и потирая засосы на шее, снова засел за компьютеры на складе, Дерек водил носом, чувствуя запах, но молчал.

В Нью-Йорке они задержались, причем надолго – почти на месяц. Несмотря на то, что дела в ресторанах шли своим чередом, уезжать Дерек не спешил. Словно чувствовал что-то. Стайлз не возражал, учитывая, что ему было чем заняться. Чем дальше, тем интереснее становились разговоры в кабинете Кивелла, сохраненные на жестких дисках.

В один из дней Стайлз вернулся домой раньше Дерека, удивился этому факту, приготовил ужин. Дерек явился ближе к полуночи, громко хлопнув входной дверью. Стайлз сразу понял, что оборотень очень зол.

Злой Дерек был отдельным фетишем Стайлза, но не когда он был зол из-за работы. Поэтому парень, быстро глянув на хмурую морду волка, усадил его на диван и всунул в руку стакан с виски.

– Пей.

– Не поможет.

– Там аконит.

Дерек с любопытством глянул на стакан в своей руке.

– Что? Дитон рассказал что и как смешивать. Пей давай, – Стайлз кивнул на стакан. – Есть будешь?

– Угу.

– Так и быть. Поиграю в заботливую женушку.

На рычание за спиной он отмахнулся:

– Да-да, я просто ужасен.

Дерек только глаза закатил, но виски выпил. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он принялся размышлять о том, что делать дальше. Кивелл их снова подставил. Причем неслабо. Их рестораны, конечно, не тянули на звезду Мишлен, но пользовались уважением и популярностью. И сегодня их авторитет пошатнуло издание "ТопРест", занимающееся исключительно описаниями лучших ресторанов Нью-Йорка, как новых, так и старых, появляющихся в городе. Про них писали раньше, нечасто, но они попадали в этот журнал и всегда с положительными отзывами. До сего дня. Журнал вышел сегодня и статья о ресторанах семьи Хейл на этот раз пестрела отрицательными отзывами посетителей и тайных инспекторов, проверявших уровень обслуживания и вкус блюд. Дерек с Питером сразу поняли, чьих это рук дело, вот только открыто на конфронтацию пойти без доказательств не могли. Что злило больше всего.

Стайлз принес тарелку с нехитрым ужином и поставил на журнальный столик, а сам забрался с ногами в кресло. Дерек не обратил на еду никакого внимания. 

– Что случилось? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

– Если так пойдет и дальше, сеть ресторанов средней руки превратиться в дешевую забегаловку, – ответил Дерек, не глядя на него. 

– В смысле?

– В прямом, – Дерек кратко рассказал о том, что случилось. Стайлз предсказуемо начал возмущаться, но Дерек остудил его пыл, напомнив, что предъявить Кивеллу официально им нечего и разумнее подсчитывать потери.

К удивлению Дерека парень быстро успокоился и прекратил раздражать на высоких частотах и так уставший мозг. Не возмущался даже на следующий день и через два дня, когда Дерек приходил глубоко за полночь мрачный и молчаливый. Спокойно поил его аконитовым виски, зевал и не требовал рассказывать всех подробностей. Точнее, не настаивал, что неосознанно, но напрягало Дерека больше всего. Но и он предпочел не впутываться в открытый разговор – не в таком состоянии.

Все было в подвешено-спокойном состоянии ровно до тех пор, пока однажды Стайлз не явился домой сам в первом часу ночи и не кинул на журнальный столик тонкую папку.

– Я нашел кое-что. Младший брат Кивелла.

– О чем ты? – брови Дерека взлетели вверх.

Стайлз кивнул на папку. А затем налил себе виски и выпил.

Дерек настороженно посмотрел на него, принюхался и взял папку. Пока Стайлз молча пил, он молча читал. Спустя два абзаца лицо его разгладилось, а брови поползли вверх. И чем дальше он читал, тем интереснее ему становилось.

– Что? – он посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот кивнул. – Вот так просто?

Стайлз пожал плечами, словно говоря: чего только ни бывает на свете.

Дерек вдруг понял, что на записях можно будет найти что-то и посерьезнее, хотя куда уж серьезнее, чем убийство помощника прокурора после наркотической вечеринки с извращениями.

– Я тут отцу позвонил и попросил кое-что выяснить. Убийство было совершено семь месяцев назад при загадочных обстоятельствах. Ну, это по официальной версии. Хотя что загадочного в вечеринке с героином, метом и травкой, я не знаю. Официальна причина: остановка сердца во время секса с неким парнем, который просто испарился и лица никто не помнит. Дело замяли. А вот брат Кивелла спешно вылетел в Грецию, где прожил четыре месяца и только позже вернулся. Дело попросту кинули в архив, – Стайлз зевнул и упал на диван рядом с Дереком. – Вот только к Кивеллу приходило три человека, угрожавшие разоблачением. И все трое исчезли. Как думаешь, что будет, если мы подкинем эту информацию ФБР? – Стилински довольно ухмыльнулся. – Все же помощник прокурора. Можно слить инфу еще местным копам и газетам. Поднимется такой интересный шум.

Дерек, откинувшись на спинку дивана, слушал своего парня с легким недоумением. От Стилински веяло довольством и счастьем. И сквозь все это он ощущал запах удовлетворения. Стайлз знал, что информация может сделать с Кивеллом. И хотел это сделать. Дерек был согласен насчет шума. Но этого было недостаточно. Нужна страховка, а лучше несколько. И тогда он просто заберет бизнес Кивелла и все его деньги. В конце концов, после семи лет за решеткой и того, что происходит сейчас, это могло стать равноценной платой.

– Ищи дальше, – сказал он, захлопнув папку. 

– Что? – удивился Стайлз. 

Дерек оскалился. 

– Это, – он потряс папкой, – уже есть. И теперь я никуда не тороплюсь. Найди мне еще что-нибудь, Стайлз. 

Дерек был очень убедителен. Он не требовал, он просил. Стайлз молча кивнул. В сущности, он догадывался, для чего Хейлу нужна информация. Что ж, он был согласен и собирался поддержать как только возможно.

Они задержались в Нью-Йорке еще на два месяца. Питер заламывал руки, стеная об убытках. Дерек рычал и Питер замолкал на несколько часов. Стайлз почти жил на складе. И действительно жил бы. Наверное. Но Дерек не мог уснуть, не трахнув его, а потому домой приходилось возвращаться. Как бы ему ни нравился жесткий секс, но оборотень есть оборотень, даже с его новой ускоренной регенерацией. Но он нашел то, что искал, в гигабайтах памяти за многие года. 

Еще три эпизода, все за довольно короткий срок. Еще одно убийство, на сей раз элитной проститутки, снова наркотики и брат Кивелла и – вишенка на торте – финансовый сговор. Этого было более, чем достаточно.

Стайлз валялся посреди постели и пытался научиться дышать заново, а Дерек, прислонившись к подоконнику пил воду из бутылки и рассматривал задницу своего парня, раздумывая, трахнуть его еще разок или пожалеть. По сути, они не вылезали из постели уже двое суток. Потому что Дерек получил все, что ему было нужно, и теперь давал себе и волку то, что у них было лишь в ограниченных количествах благодаря Кивеллу. Стилински торчал на складе, а Хейл – в офисе практически сутками. И волк ворчал. Он хотел быть рядом со своей парой, вдыхать запах стаи и туалетной воды, кусать и зализывать укусы. Они терпели долго, и Дерек не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Поэтому сейчас Стайлз выглядел как жертва насилия.

Жертва к слову, очухалась. Развернувшись на постели и подложив под голову подушку, Стайлз зевнул и хрипло спросил:

– Успокоился? Что дальше?

– Дальше я трахну тебя еще разок. Мы ляжем спать. А затем ты поедешь в Бейкон Хиллс.

– Разбежался, – Стайлз хмыкнул, вытянул руку и показал средний палец. – Я останусь тут, пока вся эта история не закончится. И мне срать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Хейл.

– Мы это уже обсуждали, – на удивление спокойно сказал Дерек. 

– Без разницы. Я не уеду. 

– Кивелл опасен, – все так же спокойно произнес Дерек. – Он – оборотень. А ты нет. 

– Я не оставлю тебя одного. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. 

– Я не буду делать глупостей, – Стайлз был убедителен. 

– Ладно, – кивнул Дерек. 

Стайлз завис. Дерек вот так просто согласился? Серьезно?

– Серьезно? – он приподнялся на локтях и прищурился, глядя на оборотня. Дерек пожал плечами. Стайлз был уверен, что оборотень что-то задумал.

Впрочем, додумать эту мысль ему не дали. Дерек исполнил свою угрозу и вскоре Стилински, исцарапанный и довольный, дрых, закопавшись в подушки и простыни.

Дерек же лег спать только через пару часов, позвонив Питеру и велев ему связаться со стаей Кивелла, чтобы назначить встречу. А после еще долго рассматривая спящего любовника, понимая, что Стайлз действительно проигнорирует любой приказ и просьбу. Вставал вопрос о том, как оградить пару от предстоящих событий.

Утром, когда Стайлз только-только очнулся, Дерек сидел на кухне и завтракал, одетый в деловой костюм. Встреча уже была назначена.

– Ну? – Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на оборотня. – Когда?

– Через полтора часа, – спокойно ответил Дерек.

– Десять минут и я готов, – Стайлз уже собрался вырулить с кухни, но голос Дерека его остановил.

– Ты не идешь.

– Я уже все сказал, – напомнил Стайлз. – Буду сидеть в машине. Но один ты не пойдешь. И даже с Питером.

– Я тоже все сказал, – в свою очередь напомнил Дерек.

– И что ты сделаешь? Запрешь меня здесь?

– Соблазнительно, – хмыкнул оборотень, – но мне как-то не хочется проверять, есть ли у тебя способности человека-паука или Питер Паркер один в своем роде.

– И... что тогда?

– К счастью для меня и, в данной ситуации, несчастью для тебя, с меткой я могу больше, чем без нее. Хотя и без нее я могу достаточно.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Подойди. Сядь.

Стайлз, настороженно глядя, приблизился и сел напротив.

Дерек посмотрел на него, чуть улыбнулся, потом глаза его зажглись красным, а сам он заговорил низким рычащим голосом:

– Ты не должен никуда выходить, пока я не вернусь. Твоя безопасность превыше всего. Оставайся здесь столько, сколько потребуется. Жди меня, – Дерек был не слишком рад применять свои способности к паре, но не видел другого выхода. Стайлз заторможено кивнул, медленно моргая. – Ты будешь находиться тут и никуда не пойдешь до тех пор, пока я не вернусь. Повтори.

Стилински моргнул, завороженно глядя в глаза оборотня, и тихо сказал:

– Я останусь тут, пока ты не вернешься.

– Хорошо. Прости, Стайлз. Зная тебя, это единственный выход, – Дерек поднялся из-за стола, взял лежавший с краю мобильник и поцеловал парня в лоб. – Мне пора. Нужно еще заехать за Питером. Все будет хорошо.

Стайлз не ответил, продолжая смотреть туда, где только что сидел Дерек.

Когда спустя три минуты закрылась входная дверь, Стайлз поднялся и, точно в замедленной сьемке, принялся готовить себе чай. Затем он съел пару сэндвичей, убрался на кухне и ушел в спальню. Укутавшись в легкое одеяло, Стайлз закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. В голове было абсолютно пусто.

А затем его глаза резко распахнулись.

– Какого черта?! – Стилински рывком сел и уставился в окно перед собой.

Сердце стучало как бешеное, а сам он пытался понять, почему вел себя... так. Почему он послушался Дерека?! Какого хрена его оставили дома?!

– Что за нахрен такой! – Стайлз схватил свой телефон и принялся набирать номер своего волка, но тот не ответил ни на один из пяти долгих и настырных звонков.

– Вот так значит, да? Ну, хорошо, – Стайлз соскочил с постели и рванул к ноутбуку. – Ты же не думал, что я просто так позволю пойти тебе в лапы убийцы? Чертов оборотень! Эгоист!

Стилински подключил ноутбук и пока тот загружался, быстро оделся. Затем вернулся к компьютеру и нашел спрятанную среди своих папок одну незаметную. А потом запустил программку поиска по GPS.

– Чертов Хейл! Ни на час нельзя оставить одного!

Он подозревал, что Дерек с ним что-то сделал, и об этом они еще отдельно поговорят, но сейчас было важнее его найти.

И он нашел. Его тоже нашли. Правда, не Дерек, а люди Кивелла. Поэтому в итоге он оказался в кабинете, где друг напротив друга сидели Аарон Кивелл, его бета, Джастин, и адвокат, а также Дерек, Питер и Крис Арджент. А Стайлз стоял практически на цыпочках, потому что сзади его за шкирку держал охранник, судя по тому, как он сцапал парня, тоже оборотень.

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал парень, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека.

И как его только заметили? Он же крался бесшумно и даже прошел камеры наблюдения! Чертовы оборотни и их суперспособности.

– Надо же! Дерек, ты не только везде ходишь с охотником, но еще и шпионов засылаешь, – ухмыльнулся Кивелл. Лицо Дерека окаменело, когда он увидел Стайлза, которого двое верзил втащили в кабинет, и в лапах одного он теперь брыкался

– Боже, боже. Что я вижу, – ухмыльнулся Кивелл, продолжая рассматривать Стайлза.

И Дерек, и сам Стайлз, как и Питер, и бета Кивелла понимали, что речь идет о метке. Понимал и Крис Арджент, лицо которого стало непроницаемым. Он знал про то, что Хейл и Стилински – настоящая пара по законам оборотней. Да и видел тоже. Но радости это в нем никогда не вызывало. А сейчас еще и было огромным таким минусом в сложившейся ситуации. Они и так пошли на авантюру, согласившись на встречу на территории враждебной стаи, так теперь у них в руках еще и пара альфы. И если с мальчишкой что-нибудь случится, Дерек... От Хейла можно будет ожидать чего угодно, и хорошо, если никто не пострадает. Если альфа лишится пары...

Арджент помолился и вздохнул:

– Стайлз, зачем?

Тот дернулся в руках верзилы, пытаясь отобрать воротник футболки, и смолчал. Надо же.

– Стайлз! – зато не смог удержаться Дерек, глаза которого вмиг покраснели.

Ситуация стала очень паршивой. Это стало ясно по змеиной ухмылке, скользнувшей по губам Кивелла.

– А что сразу «Стайлз»! – возмутился парень и снова дернулся; очки съехали на бок. – Да пустите вы! Я и сам могу стоять.

Кивелл сделал знак своим людям и Стайлза отпустили.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – недовольно спросил Дерек.

– Ты ушел и не стал меня ждать. Я же не мог пропустить такое событие.

– Я велел тебе сидеть дома, – Дерек резко поднялся. Верзилы дернулись, но Кивелл велел им не мешать.

– Да сейчас прям, разбежался.

– Стайлз!

– Если ты не против, может, вы прервете эту перепалку старой супружеской пары? – скривился Кивелл. – Мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы наблюдать, как вы выясняете отношения. Ты хотел сделать мне очень щедрое предложение.

Дерек не сразу, но успокоился, сел и посмотрел на Кивелла. Стайлз встал за его спиной и положил руку на плечо. Дерек в жизни не признается, но этот простой жест поддержки словно заставил его волка встрепенуться и нехорошо оскалиться, да и сам он успокоился. В любом случае, Стилински сделал как всегда – встрял в самую гущу событий. Ничего нового. Главное, выбраться из этой переделки живым.

Кивелл поддержку заметил и не сдержался:

– Так все же истинная пара? Как любопытно. Ты хорошо скрывал метку, Дерек. Он милый.

– Вот спасибо, – скривился Стайлз. – Всю жизнь мечтал услышать шлюхастый комплимент от такого козла.

Питер еле сдержал ухмылку, ощутив недовольство чужого альфы. А Дерек постарался не закатить глаза слишком явно.

– Еще и отчаянный. Альфа Хейл, мои поздравления. 

– Спасибо, – буквально прорычал Дерек, удерживая волка. Ему слишком не нравилось, как Кивелл смотрел на его пару. Но даже это придется пока спустить.

– Давайте вернемся к предмету нашего разговора, – вклинился Питер и аккуратно положил на стол перед Кивеллом тонкую папку.

– Что это? – кивнул альфа.

– Наше предложение. Я его озвучу. Вы передадите рестораны вашей стаи нам. На правах дарственной. Остальной бизнес нас не волнует, – спокойно продолжил Дерек.

Стайлз округлил глаза. Он знал, что Питер с Дереком и Крисом планировали отвадить Кивелла от ресторанов. Но совершенно точно не был в курсе, что они решат заграбастать чужой бизнес… таким топорным методом. 

– Что, прости? – изумился Аарон. – Я не ослышался?

– Нет. Ты не ослышался, – ответил Дерек. – Давай проверим, нет ли у тебя проблем со зрением, – он бросил на стол еще одну тонкую папку. Кивелл смерил его взглядом и взял папку. Там было всего несколько листов. Распечатки разговоров. Очень деликатных разговоров. Разговоров, состоявшихся в этом кабинете. – Или я отдам это всем, кто заинтересуется.

– А ты не подумал о том, что можешь не выйти отсюда? – глаза Кивелла сузились, а охранники перегородили дверь.

– Это глупо. Против вас ополчится стая Бейкон Хиллс. Если кто-то из нас пострадает, то к вам нагрянут еще и охотники, – заметил Крис.

Кивелл только ухмыльнулся:

– Власть вашей семьи давно пошатнулась. Твой отец еще нагонял страху, но от великого когда-то клана уже ничего не осталось. Один-единственный охотник. Это не то, чего я или мои люди действительно будем бояться.

– Остались друзья семьи и соратники. И они придут за твоей головой. Ты же не думал, что я остался без связей. Может быть, Арджентов, как клана, уже нет, но история, уважение и друзья по всей стране остались. Теперь представь, что будет, если они все придут.

– Сомневаюсь. У нас большая стая, а охотникам дороги их жизни, чтобы мстить за практически отступника, – спокойно парировал Аарон. – Чужая жизнь – это чужая жизнь. И пока беда не пришла в их дом, мало кто сунется тебя защищать. Тебя и твою карманную стаю. Ты ведь не просто последний Арджент. Ты еще и водишь дружбу с оборотнями. Действительно, отступник, предавший все ваши ценности и кодекс.

К сожалению это было правдой. И все в этой комнате понимали правдивость этих слов. Крис Арджент был хорошим мужиком, адекватным и спокойным. Но он был последним из своего клана.

В воцарившейся тишине слово, к удивлению присутствующих, взял Стайлз.

– Ты нам сейчас угрожаешь? – громко спросил он, глядя на Кивелла, а затем переводя взгляд на его бету, который сверкал уже голубыми глазами.

– Мальчик, я могу убить каждого из вас, не моргнув и глазом. И сделаю это, если не услышу того, чего хочу. 

– И чего ты хочешь? – спокойно спросил Дерек.

– Твои рестораны. И землю, на которой они находятся. Я планирую расширять ресторанный бизнес и мне нужны эти территории. А все, что принес ты – несколько разговоров. Да к тому же привел всех, кто тебе важен, как семья или защита. Когда вы пропадете, останется только небольшая стая в захолустном городке и больше ничего. Тебе нечего мне противопоставить, альфа Хейл.

В тяжелой и густой тишине, наступившей после этих слов, раздался громкий и искренний смех Стайлза. Тот засунул руки в карманы и буквально сложился пополам под удивленными взглядами присутствующих. Но когда он выпрямился и ухмыльнулся, успокоив свое веселье, Дерек еле удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Улыбка его парня больше походила на оскал Питера Хейла. Возможно, они слишком много общаются. Он явно что-то задумал.

Стайлз расправил плечи и облокотился о спинку кресла, в котором сидел Дерек. И посмотрел прямо в глаза Кивелла.

– Айзек, вы на связи? 

– Да. 

– Запись?

– Полностью.

– Отлично. Делаем так, как я сказал. Все по плану.

Разумеется, в комнате Айзека Лейхи не было. Был лишь его голос в микрофоне, который Стилински вынул из своего уха и продемонстрировал Кивеллу. И все оборотни в комнате услышали голос беты. Легкое недоумение читалось только в глазах Криса, но тот молчал.

– Что это такое? – радостно спросил Стайлз, вертя в пальцах маленький микрофон. – О, я сейчас расскажу. Это микрофон с прямой трансляцией прямо в Бейкон Хиллс, в дом стаи. Где сейчас сидят волчата, наши друзья и шериф города, мой отец. Весь наш разговор туда передавался и записывался с того момента, как я оказался на вашей территории. Как и все то, что я успел накопать на тебя и твою стаю за последние полтора года, – Стайлз вынул из кармана джинсов флэшку и кинул на стол. – Дарю. Это, разумеется, дубликат. Еще один находится у моего друга здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Его запах я скрыл, можете обнюхивать меня до посинения. Так же дубликаты материалов есть в нескольких компьютерах. Я зашифровал программы и разослал файлы на эти компьютеры. Один из них находится в управлении шерифа Бейкон Хиллс. И только я могу их удалить, так как они похожи на вирус и буквально въелись в компьютеры, которые получили эти файлы. Так вот, если ты сейчас не подпишешь все бумаги и не отпустишь нас, ровно через сутки эти файлы буду автоматически снова перенаправлены, только уже в такие структуры, как Интерпол, ФБР, налоговая и прочая, и прочая. Я сделал много дублей и только я вручную могу их отключить с разницей в полчаса на каждый из этих компьютеров. Я на каждом установил таймер. Так что не советую портить наши шкурки. Напоминаю, на том конце провода сидит и слушает нашу беседу вся стая и шериф, и если ты думаешь, что сможешь избежать наказания, то ошибаешься. Поверь, за тобой придут. И возглавлять эту кровавую армию будет мой отец, шериф Стилински. Не советую нас убивать, дорого обойдемся. Да, пап?

– Стайлз, это было невежливо, – устало отозвались из микрофона.

– Но я же прав?

– К сожалению для тех, кто там сидит, вероятно, да. Потому что я подниму на ноги каждый клан охотников, если с головы моего сына упадет хоть волос. И, Хейл, мы еще поговорим отдельно.

Дерек скрипнул зубами.

– Итак, – Стайлз снова ухмыльнулся. – Дерек, что ты там хотел?

– Как?! Как ты это сделал, мелкий говнюк?! – рявкнул Кивелл, подскочив на ноги.

– Всего лишь немного знаний и магии. Дерек?

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и сказал:

– Я хочу подпись на этих документах. И соглашайся быстрее, пока я не передумал и не захотел больше. 

Кивелл оскалился, глаза светились красным, но он держал себя в руках. 

– А гарантии? – прорычал Кивелл. 

– Мое честное слово, – усмехнулся Дерек. – И молись, чтобы оно не оказалось таким же честным, как твое. Потому что мою пару могу удержать только я.

Стайлз, улыбаясь как Джокер, тут же закивал головой, подтверждая слова оборотня.

Адвокат Кивелла открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Стайлз снова ухмыльнулся:

– Все будет вполне себе законно. Пока кто-то не нарушит договор. Я ведь прав? Да, Дерек?

– Все верно, – альфа, наконец, взял себя в руки и хмыкнул, глядя на Кивелла. – Мне нет нужды топить тебя. Все честно. За семь лет за решеткой я заберу только твои рестораны.

– Ты считаешь это честной сделкой?

Стайлз сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами. Но Дерек спокойно продолжил говорить.

– Разумеется. Ты пришел и практически разрушил мой бизнес, чуть не пострадала стая. Я волк и я семь лет провел за решеткой в тюрьме. Неужели ты думал, что, придя во второй раз, получишь все по первому слову?

– Можно задать вопрос, – вклинился в беседу Крис Арджент. – Почему в этот раз такие... мелкие пакости? 

Стайлз хмыкнул и ответил за Кивелла:

– А он побоялся. Второй раз Дерек мог так легко не сдаться, да и денег подзаработал. Местные стаи начали бы задавать нежелательные вопросы. Верно? В Нью-Йорке, как я узнал, живет действительно много стай оборотней, со своим влиянием даже в госструктурах, и если бы началась открытая конфронтация после того, что случилось почти девять лет назад, к нему могли прийти альфы и начать задавать ненужные вопросы. Все, как всегда, упирается во власть. А у него ее не так уж и много. Вот и гадил по-тихому.

Кивелл посмотрел на мальчишку злым красным взглядом. После чего потянулся к первой папке с документами.

В общем, спустя час, два разговора и попытку беты Кивелла придушить Стайлза они вышли из теперь уже собственного здания стаи Хейл. Дерек остановился, притормозил Стилински и сказал:

– Мы вернемся в Бейкон Хиллс через два дня. Питер, проследи, чтобы все было, как надо. Крис... помоги ему. Разберитесь с бумагами и уезжайте. Мы скоро тоже вернемся.

Арджент слегка удивился, но быстро справился с лицом и кивнул.

– Эй! Какие два дня! – тут же возмутился Стайлз. – Пароли, Дерек! А знаю их только я! Нам нужно ехать, чтобы я смог отменить задачи, иначе все это дерьмо и впрямь польется по всем структурам. Оно нам не надо. Мало ли, что эти придурки решат сделать. Я бы на их месте отомстил! Правда, они еще не знают, где жуки и вряд ли найдут. Датчики их не видят...

– Позвонишь отцу или Скотту, скажешь пароли и куда вводить. Справятся.

– Да нахрена? И потом, Скотт? Дерек, он, конечно, мой лучший друг, но все мы знаем, как обстоят его дела на самом деле.

– Айзеку позвони!

Стилински фыркнул и надулся.

– Дерек, нам просто нужно поехать... – Договорить парень не успел. Хейл схватил парня за шкирку и рявкнул в лицо так, что все дружно порадовались, что парковка перед офисным зданием сейчас была пуста. 

– Хейл, ты чего? – пискнул Стилински. Ему, конечно, нравился такой животный рев, его буквально пробирала дрожь и начинало покалывать кончики пальцев, но в данный конкретный момент оборотень выглядел... злым. И это еще слабое определение. Скорее, он был взбешен и находился на грани обращения.

– В машину! И звони!

– Ну, а мы пожалуй, поехали, – ласково промурлыкал Питер. – Крис, не желаешь пообедать?

Арджент тут же согласился.

Дерек молчал всю дорогу, пока Стайлз связывался с Айзеком и объяснял ему, что и как нужно сделать. Молчал он и когда они поднимались по лестнице. И даже когда Стайлз влетел в квартиру, подталкиваемый оборотнем.

– Дерек, – осторожно начал Стайлз.

– Молчи, – предупредил Дерек. – Ты сделал достаточно, не усугубляй свое положение.

Стайлз неожиданно решил послушаться. Поэтому просто ушел в спальню и громко хлопнул дверью.

Скандалить сейчас было совершенно бесполезно. Хейл был не менее упрямым, чем сам Стайлз, и вряд ли сейчас выслушает все доводы, которые он ему приведет. А он упорно считал, что у него были весьма веские причины поступить так, как он поступил. К тому же, он все еще планировал вытрясти из Дерека способ, которым тот заставил его остаться дома. 

Бурча себе под нос, Стайлз достал сумки и принялся складывать их с Хейлом вещи. Все равно, теперь тут задерживаться смысла нет, а значит, скопившиеся футболки и белье нужно убрать. Это хотя бы отвлечет. Хотя помогало не особо. Он ругался под нос, прокручивая в голове последние события. Все же получилось в лучшем виде! И почему этот оборотень строит из себя оскорбленную невинность, не меньше? Кто тут еще оскорблен. Этими и подобными мыслями Стайлз накручивал себя все больше и больше. Дерек в спальне не появился. 

Когда Стайлз вышел из комнаты, уже порядком накрутив себя, Дерек стоял у окна и пил виски прямо из бутылки.

– Серьезно? Бухаешь? – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Хейла. Тот только сильнее сжал горлышко бутылки и снова сделал глоток. Молча. Стайлз вспомнил, что в этой бутылке был аконит. А значит, еще несколько глотков и Хейл будет пьян. А это... Ну, в сложившихся обстоятельствах очень и очень плохо. Для Стайлза. Он это пятой точкой чуял.

Оборотень это тоже почувствовал. 

– Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал? – спросил Дерек, не поворачиваясь к нему. 

– Что я сделал? Я спас всех. А вот что ты со мной сделал?!

– Я не просил всех спасать. Я просил не лезть в это. Ты поступил так же, как и всегда, – Дерек говорил на удивление спокойно. Это было плохим знаком.

– Твою мать, – Стайлз сжал и разжал кулаки. – Хорошо. Ладно. Я понял. Я сделал глупость. Ну прости, Дерек! – Стилински подошел к оборотню, забрал бутылку и тоже сделал глоток. Особым любителем выпивки он не был, так как пьянел довольно быстро, но сейчас очень хотелось вмазать Хейлу в морду. Вот только, увы, это не поможет, и удар тот просто не почувствует. Поэтому он решил выпить. И поорать. – Знаешь, да, ты прав, – он принялся расхаживать по гостиной. – Я кретин. Впрочем, как и всегда. Как и восемь с лишним лет назад. Потому что, мать твою, беспокоился! Я не хотел, чтобы стая лишилась альфы, а я – тебя. Это же так эгоистично, да, Дерек? Переживать за того, кого любишь! Вот такая я скотина!

– Это точно, – согласился Дерек. – Едва ли ты думал о стае. 

– Я всегда беспокоюсь о твоих волках!

– А ты подумал, что с ними будет, если ты погибнешь?

– Что? Не-ет. А что? Причем здесь я?

– На тебе метка. Если ты погибнешь, я сойду с ума. Едва ли после этого они долго протянут.

– Что? – Стайлз опешил. – О чем ты?

– О парах, Стайлз. О парах. Если пара волка погибает... пара альфы, он сходит с ума. Помнишь Питера? Так вот, будет хуже.

– И ты не сказал? А действительно, зачем мне говорить, – Стилински снова сделал глоток и фыркнул. – Как много еще я не знаю, а, Дерек? Как еще мы можем умереть из-за связи? Кстати об этом! Что ты сделал утром?! Это тоже наша связь?

Оборотень повернулся и тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на Стайлза. 

– Рассказать? Тебе? При всем уважении, Стайлз, ты слишком легкомыслен во многих вопросах. Ты считаешь, что вероятная польза твоих поступков перекроет возможный ущерб. Ты не рассматриваешь вариант, что ущерб окажется невосполнимым. Я, в отличие от тебя, хорошо знаю, кто такой я и подобные мне. Мы не такие, как вы. 

– Ну да, а то я не заметил, – скривился Стайлз и снова глотнул виски. 

– Видимо, нет. Ты знаешь, кто мы. Но ничего не знаешь о нас. Ты даже о себе ничего не знаешь. 

– Это чего я о себе не знаю?

– То, что было утром – это обычный гипноз, но метка усиливает его воздействие на носителя. Учитывая, что ты пробыл под гипнозом не больше получаса, по моим прикидкам, ты явно не просто человек. 

Стайлз завис. Он усиленно переваривал услышанное, вместе с тем удивляясь иррациональному спокойствию оборотня, который отличался взрывным нравом всегда.

– Чего? Дерек, ты издеваешься надо мной? Да, Дитон еще тогда сказал, что во мне есть искра. Но это не значит, что я какой-то там супер-маг или еще кто. Всего лишь искра. Это не делает меня кем-то особенным. А вот ты меня загипнотизировал против моей воли! Ты просто пошел и сделал! И даже не успел услышать, что я мог предложить! Ты решил все за нас двоих! – Стилински придвинулся к оборотню и принялся тыкать его пальцем в грудь, не замечая, как очки сползли на кончик носа. Он был слишком зол. – Дерек, мы – пара! А это значит, что мы должны помогать друг другу и советоваться! Неужели было так трудно поговорит со мной?! Неужели так трудно понять, что я волнуюсь за тебя! Хотя да, тебе просто насрать!

У Дерека в том месте, куда тыкал Стайлз, должен уже был быть синяк, но регенерация не давала Стайлзу даже этой возможности оставить свой злой след. Дерек перехватил руку, тыкающую ему в грудь, и все так же спокойно посмотрел на Стайлза. 

– Ты неправ. Мне не насрать. Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы позволять делать то, без чего можно обойтись. Ты достаточно помог. Твое присутствие на встрече было необязательным.

– Что ты сказал?.. – Стайлз растерянно посмотрел на Дерека, растеряв весь свой запал разом. Он теперь не мог понять, что испытывает – злость, раздражение или радость. Хейл крайне редко радовал проявлением эмоций вербально, да и романтиком никогда не был. Поэтому те самые слова, сказанные вскользь, были чем-то невероятным в их паре, особенным. Но, учитывая данную ситуацию, он не знал, как реагировать. – Да чтоб тебя... – вздохнул он. Впихнув бутылку в руки Дерека, Стайлз поправил очки и ушел на кухню, громко хлопнув еще и этой дверью.

В ящике стола вместе со столовыми приборами у него была заныкана пачка сигарет. Иногда с его нервной системой не мог справиться даже адералл. Он едва успел сделать затяжку, как сигарету из пальцев забрал оказавшийся за спиной Дерек.

– Отдай!

– Я не люблю, когда ты пахнешь сигаретами, – спокойно ответил Дерек, бросив сигарету в раковину.

– Дерек...

– Стайлз. 

Стайлз вздохнул. Он пытался понять, что вообще происходит. Почему Дерек не ругается? Почему спокойно говорит?

– Почему ты... так спокоен? – спросил он.

– Потому, что ругаться бесполезно, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Потому что я испугался. Ты же не виноват, что твои поступки заставляют меня бояться последствий. Ты же не виноват, что я слишком боюсь тебя потерять.

Стайлзу очень хотелось побиться головой о стенку. Он злился на оборотня и вместе с тем испытывал щемящую нежность и благодарность к волку за эти слова.

– Господи. Хейл, ну как так-то, а?

– О чем ты?

– О нас! Или ты думаешь, мне легко смотреть на тебя, на то, как ты переживаешь за стаю и за бизнес? Я просто хотел помочь! 

– Я знаю.

– Да ни черта ты не знаешь, – буркнул он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Но Хейл поймал его за руку и впечатал в дверцу холодильника. – Ау! Это больно! Что, решил вспомнить старое доброе: "мои зубы – твое горло"?!

– Да, почти, – прорычал Дерек, подхватил Стайлза под бедра, поднимая повыше, одновременно раздирая на нем джинсы.

– Эй! Это мои любимые джинсы! – возмутился парень, но его никто не послушал. А потом до него дошло, что сейчас произойдет. Но сил сопротивляться почти не было.

Вышло больно, немного грязно и кроваво. Оборотень реально укусил его несколько раз. Вялых возражений Стайлза он слушать не стал, позволив волку взять верх. А волк внутри рвал и метал от злости и страха за пару. В тот момент, когда Стайлза втолкнули в кабинет Кивелла, и он, и Дерек просто замерли в ужасе, а когда все закончилось, хотелось просто убить нерадивого придурка, который не просто ослушался прямого приказа альфы, но и сунулся туда, рискуя своей жизнью. И если бы что-то случилось, Дерек никогда бы себе этого не простил. Его злость наложилась на эмоции волка, поэтому сейчас он плохо соображал, что делает. Он просто разорвал всю одежду на Стайлзе и его швырнул грудью на обеденный стол, вцепляясь клыками в загривок, чувствуя языком кровь и рыча от ярости и одновременно злого удовольствия. Стайлз под ним скулил и пытался вырваться, надеясь, что сможет это сделать, но хватка альфы на бедрах была стальной и колючей, потому что он еще и когтями вцепился. Сразу вспомнился их первый раз, еще в тюрьме. Тогда Стайлзу было действительно больно и подобного Хейл себе впоследствии не позволял. До сего дня.

– Пусти меня, чертов ублюдок, – звенел злостью Стайлз, крутя бедрами и пытаясь отползти, хотя было некуда. Вместо ответа на его загривке сомкнулись клыки и он тонко заскулил.

Оборотень не был нежным, несмотря на то, что говорил спокойно. Было больно, хотя и не слишком, если быть до конца честным. Задним умом Стайлз понимал, что за это стоит быть благодарным, но все равно хотелось вырваться из болезненной хватки. Оборотень был зол, Стайлз это чувствовал по его движениям. Хейл ничего не говорил, только рычал, пока двигался. В конце концов Стайлз перестал вырываться и, вцепившись зубами в собственную ладонь, просто начал тихо скулить на каждый болезненный толчок. Хейл и тут не нежничал, даже не подумал про смазку и въехал одним толчком резко и сразу на всю длину. Движения были резкими, а укусы болезненными. Стайлз всем телом ощущал боль, и Дерек ее даже не собирался забирать.

– Ненавижу тебя... – бормотал периодически он, а потом снова кусал свою ладонь.

У них и раньше случался резкий и быстрый секс, но никогда он не был таким. 

Дерек двигался равномерно и глубоко, кусая и вымещая всю злость и переживание за свою пару. Перед глазами стояла алая пелена, которая начала спадать в тот момент, когда он ощутил еле заметный новый запах. Волк, рычавший в грудной клетке, заинтересованно повел носом и довольно оскалился.

Стайлз не ожидал, что оборотень вдруг остановится, он даже не сразу понял, что это произошло, погруженный в свои эмоции. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его перевернули и усадили на стол, не сопротивлялся, когда в истерзанное нутро снова вошел твердый член. А потом Дерек мягко его поцеловал, крепко прижимая к себе.

– Не делай так больше, – громким шепотом попросил Дерек, облизывая соленые щеки и прикусывая ухо. 

Его бока сжали сильные руки, уже без когтей, а Хейл уткнулся носом в его шею. Стайлз рвано вздохнул, задрожав, и обнял своего волка, прижимая к себе еще сильнее.

– Прости... Я хотел помочь тебе...

Дерек рыкнул и снова задвигался, но теперь уже не так рвано и болезненно, а медленно и с оттягом. Он знал, что Стайлзу все равно больно. В нос все сильнее начал забиваться запах возбуждения. Стайлза явно трясло не от боли в эти мгновения. Все же, решив, что он волк, а не свинья, Дерек забрал почти всю боль, оставив немного этому малолетнему извращенцу. Который был только рад, да еще и шею теперь подставил для укусов, сменив гнев на милость. Дерек тихо ухмыльнулся, но с радостью принял приглашение, несильно кусая в процессе.

Дерек плюхнулся на стул, пытаясь отдышаться где-то спустя полчаса. Через минуту на его колени сполз Стайлз и прижался весь, подрагивая. Дерек, тяжело дыша, его заботливо обнял и чмокнул в макушку.

– Ты был груб. Мне больно, – все-таки буркнул Стайлз, обнимая оборотня и пытаясь нормально дышать.

– Тебе понравилось.

– Нет.

– Я слышу твое сердце, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– А я прямо чувствую, как ты доволен.

– Чем я могу быть доволен, Стилински?

– Без понятия. Но я прям чувствую это.

Дерек приподнял брови, оторвал от себя парня и всмотрелся в него.

– Пояснить можешь?

Стайлз непонимающе захлопал глазами, а Хейл молча ждал ответа.

– Да не знаю я! Чего пристал. Я просто... знаю. В чем дело? Я опять что-то не так сделал? – тут же надулся Стайлз.

Дерек хмыкнул и позволил ему снова привалиться к своей груди. Тот тут же принялся сдирать с него футболку и ворчать. Оборотень совершенно не был против, зная, что его злость еще не полностью ушла, а Стайлз – парень умный, знает, когда лучше не сопротивляться и дать оборотню то, что нужно. Как и волку... Хм...

– Начинаю думать, что я активировал в тебе что-то, что не нужно было.

– Ты о чем? – не понял Стайлз, прекратив грызть ухо Хейла.

– О том, что ты начал ощущать меня.

– Это плохо?

– Это… Нет, это хорошо. Возможно, ты начал ощущать меня из-за того, что я воспользовался гипнозом. Так может только пара.

– Очередной бонус? – Стилински округлил глаза и приоткрыл рот.

– Возможно. 

– Возможно?! То есть, ты не знаешь?

– Знаю, – возразил Дерек. 

– Тогда что?

– Пока не уверен. Завтра, сразу как вернемся, сходим к Дитону. Посмотрим, что он скажет. Не бойся. Плохого точно ничего не будет. 

– Уверен?

– Да.

– Ладно, – Стайлз снова принялся грызть ухо Дерека. – Но если это что-то плохое, то знай, что виноват ты! И учти, мой отец все еще шериф, и я рассказал ему про аконит! И плевать ему будет, что ты альфа, если ты обидишь его сына.

– Да кто бы сомневался, – хмыкнул Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к себе поближе.

– Ты уже успокоился? – решил уточнить парень, зализав порядком покрасневшее ухо.

– Нет. Я все еще на тебя зол, хотя понимаю, что ты хотел, как лучше.

– Вот именно! Но я готов загладить свою не-вину. Если ты прекратишь издеваться над моим бренным телом с таким усердием. Регенерация – это, конечно, классный бонус, но знаешь, это было больно, Хейл!

Дерек только глаза закатил, но подхватил Стайлза под бедра и поднялся на ноги вместе со своей ношей, повисшей на нем обезьянкой.

– Думаю, стая пару дней без нас все же обойдется.

Стилински ухмыльнулся, поправил очки на носу и довольно покивал, после чего снова начал что-то говорить, хотя Дереку было откровенно все равно. Он и волк немного успокоились и теперь хотели не наказать пару, а больше напомнить, кто тут главный. А со Стилински "напоминать" приходилось часто – у парня напрочь отсутствовали самосохранение и адекватность, вне зависимости от возраста.

В Бейкон Хиллс они вернулись спустя три дня. Шериф лишь горестно вздохнул, рассматривая рекордное количество засосов и царапин на тех участках кожи сына, что не была скрыта одеждой, а стая не преминула пройтись по этому поводу всеми возможными шутками так, что Дереку пришлось рычать. Впрочем, это заставило всех умолкнуть.

Через неделю к Дитону Хейл Стайлза все же приволок, так как несколько ночей подряд они просыпались от того, что по комнате скакали яркие разноцветные искорки. Стайлз уже был порядком испуган, а Дерек просто мечтал выспаться без рождественской подсветки, которая становилась ярче, если Стайлз видел приятные сны.

Алан только посмеялся, сообщив, что Дерек виноват сам. Воспользовавшись меткой и силой альфы, он запустил не только природную связь пар, но и катализировал внутренние способности Стайлза, раньше бывшие лишь искрой. Оказалось, что потенциал гораздо больше, способности спали, пока Хейл не загипнотизировал парня.

– Ну, что я могу сказать. Дальше будет только веселее. Искра Стайлза имеет светлую направленность, поэтому все так безобидно, но сила будет пытаться показать себя.

– И что делать? – мрачно спросил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стилински, понявший, что умирать никто не собирается, особенно он, увлеченно рылся в склянках в шкафу с травами.

– Обучать, Дерек. Ты уже создал крепкую стаю, нашел пару. Возможно, пришла пора для советника. В твоем случае, белого.

Дерек по-волчьи фыркнул. 

– Эй! – тут же возмущенно отозвался Стайлз, не отрываясь от склянок. 

– У тебя все равно нет иного выхода, – развел руками Дитон. – Это, – он указал на Стайлза и все, кроме самого Стайлза, понимали, что он имеет в виду вовсе не проснувшуюся силу, – надо контролировать. Ты же знаешь. 

Дерек вынужден был согласиться. Правда, он знал, что ничего просто так не бывает. 

– И что мне надо сделать? – спросил он. 

– Это весьма занятная история, – улыбнулся Дитон. – Ты должен отдать ему сердце врага, желательно еще живое. 

– Что? – Дерек удивился, а вот Стайлз...

– Что?! Он должен сделать что?! В смысле, еще живое?!

– В прямом, – ответил Дитон. – Это ритуал.

– Но я не собираюсь никого убивать, – возразил Дерек. 

– Например, Кивелла…– пробормотал Стилински.

– Это и не нужно. Учитывая вашу непростую историю, я думаю, магия признала сам факт уже полученного дара. Иначе ты бы это и сам понял. Это был бы не только свет, который всего лишь не дает спать. 

– Вы хотите сказать... – пораженно начал Дерек.

– Ты устранил угрозу для стаи и, в особенности, для своей пары.

– Эй! Это я ему помог, а не наоборот! – возмутился Стайлз.

– Магия признала все произошедшее именно так. Вы совместно в очередной раз справились с настоящей угрозой, которая могла оставить стаю без пары и советника, либо без альфы. И сила, наконец, проснулась. Магия засчитала все это за последний дар – сердце. Поэтому никого целенаправленно убивать не нужно. Сейчас ваша задача – обучение и контроль. С чем я смогу помочь. Моя магия имеет более темную направленность, но у меня есть друзья, которые помогут достать нужную литературу, и я объясню азы.

– Что, снова в школу? – скривился Стайлз.

– Тебе будет полезно, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– С чего это вдруг? – надулся парень.

– С того, что ты любишь учиться.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но захлопнул его. В общем-то, оборотень был прав.

Договорившись с Дитоном о встрече на следующую неделю, они вышли из клиники и направились к Комаро.

– Знаешь, а все не так плохо, – улыбнулся Стайлз, жмурясь на теплое осеннее солнце.

Дерек закатил глаза, подошел к нему и поправил на носу очки. Стилински был слеп как крот, но он никогда не признается, что в очках, особенно голый, парень смотрелся просто... вкусно. Да.

– Я просто надеюсь, что эта разноцветная какофония перед глазами по ночам скоро закончится.

– Огоньки-то красивые! – Стайлз фыркнул и куснул оборотня за нос.

– Угу. И мне не пять лет, чтобы восторгаться этими чертовыми огоньками.

Стилински снова надулся и прижался к Дереку, скрещивая руки у того за спиной.

– Если нас оштрафует твой отец, объясняться будешь сам, – покорно обнимая в ответ, буркнул Хейл.

– И почему я с тобой живу, хмурая рожа...

Дерек и сам задавался этим вопросом. Они ведь были очень разными. Но были одной стаей. Может быть, однажды он совершит глупость и предложит Стилински съездить в Вегас, чтобы одеть ему на палец кольцо. А может и нет. Им обоим это не столь важно. У них общий дом, большая стая и целая жизнь впереди.

– Пошли, чудовище, накормим тебя, – Хейл подтолкнул Стайлза к машине и оскалился на шутливый тычок.

– Картошка спиральками! – радостно взвыл тот, вскидывая вверх руки.

Глядя на него, Дерек понимал, что Стилински никогда не вырастет и продолжит рисковать своей шкурой ради него и ради стаи. Возможно, так и должен поступать тот, кто любит. Возможно, они оба это прекрасно понимают, чтобы ругаться, и все равно мириться. 

Так и будет.


End file.
